Shark in the Water
by LovinRob
Summary: Edward was living his life to the fullest, the son of a powerful man, the rogue Cullen doing his own thing without a care in the world. In other words, he had his life ahead of him and there was nothing or no one he couldn't have but what happens when he meets someone who won't give him what he wants. Someone who realizes just what he is… a shark in the water.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**This story started out as a one shot for the Fandom for Oklahoma. I briefly thought about doing this as an original fiction but decided to give it to you as fan fiction instead. Special thank you to Shan Ellis for entrusting me with this story and thank you to Corinne, Chris, Rachel, Tamara, Judy, Brenda, Jen, and Carrie for helping me along this journey.**

**I thought with the wintery cold month ahead I would offer you an alternative. So here's hoping you enjoy my 24 days until Christmas story (that has nothing to do with Christmas… LOL)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The crisp air blew outside the window, forcing small debris into the sky, lifting and lifting until it dropped somewhere Bella couldn't see. Her lip curled into a small smile as she imagined the scattered fragments drifting all the way to New York City where it could join its brethren in the land of debris and chaos where she came from. A land where the sights and sounds while exciting at times, was never tranquil or at peace.

Bella couldn't see the beach where she was standing but she could certainly sense its proximity. She had found that in the short time they had been there that the beach seemed to have a presence, an awakening of mind and spirit when you were anywhere near its vicinity. How this could be, she wasn't quite sure. She only knew that it made her happy and oddly at ease.

The smell of the salty water rose from the shore and into the small room they occupied at the top of Surfer's Beach. They were staying in Governor's Harbor on Eleuthera Island, one of the many islands that made up the Bahamas. Eleuthera was more of a local destination than the tourist spot that was Nassau, which was both good and bad. Good in the sense that there were less people and bad, well, it had less people, leaving Bella unsure of herself, unable to blend in with the millions. The creaky floorboards of the room announced themselves as Bella strode to the worn couch cloaked in its tropical colors. She plopped down unceremoniously, looking up at her excited best friend, Alice.

"I don't want to go," Bella pouted from the couch.

"Bella, the whole point of being in the Bahamas is to actually _be_ in the Bahamas," Alice exclaimed with an arch of her perfectly sculpted brow.

"I am happy _being_ where I am. I have been out, a lot, but I need to finish this piece. I want it to be done before we get back. I won't have another opportunity to relax and just... write once we get home."

Alice rolled her eyes as she brought one sash against her waist and then the other as she fitted her sarong low on her hips. Alice was unnaturally short, in comparison to other women, with short dark hair and deep brown eyes. She had a fiery spirit that often caused her to act without thinking, sometimes with dire consequences. But when she set her mind on something she went for it, full steam ahead. The complete opposite of Bella. Perhaps that was why they had become such good friends.

Bella and Alice had known each other for five years. They had met when Bella was hired as a receptionist for Whitlock, Inc., a large investment firm in New York City. Alice, being a seasoned employee, had been assigned to show her the ropes and how to maintain herself within the company. They became fast friends, taking lunch with each other every day. It was during the initial stage of their friendship that Bella had learned two very important things about Alice. The first being that she lived for fashion. She actually allotted 40% of her salary to be used specifically for clothes and shoes. Something that Bella couldn't fathom. The second thing she learned was that Alice was obsessed with Jasper Whitlock, who just so happened to be the CEO's son and next in line to run the company.

Jasper Whitlock did not work in their particular branch but came in often. When Bella and Alice decided to cut expenses a few years after they began to work with each other and share an apartment, she realized just how far this obsession went. Alice had a file of all the newspaper clippings that Jasper was in and talked relentlessly about his accomplishments in and out of the office. As far as Bella could ascertain, Alice had never actually met him which is what led them to the island in the first place.

"_Bella, please, oh my God, this could be good for both of us!" Alice pleaded._

_Bella looked up from the newspaper she was reading and eyed her friend speculatively. She set the New York Times down on their glass top coffee table and crossed her legs and then her arms. Alice had been going on for hours about how Jasper was going to the Bahamas and it just so happened to coincide with their vacation time. She saw it as destiny, the fates aligning for her and Jasper. Generally, Bella ignored Alice when she got frenzied like this but there was something different about her right now. An urgency that was almost frightening._

"_How on earth would us," Bella waved her hand between the two of them, "spending our hard earned savings to go to the Bahamas on the off chance you will run into Jasper be good for both of us?" Bella questioned._

"_I can feel it, this is it," Alice whispered reverently as she sat down next to her on the couch and linked her fingers with Bella's. "Jasper and I are supposed to be together. I know this with every fiber of my being," she brought Bella's hand to her heart which was beating rapidly. "This is my chance, my opportunity to see him outside of the office, to let him see me, as me."_

_Bella was moved by her friend's impassioned plea but was still a bit wary. "I don't know Alice, I was going to write that whole week."_

"_What better place to find inspiration than here?" Alice exclaimed with unprecedented excitement as she tossed the newspaper aside and reached for one of the brochures that had been hidden underneath it, handing it to her friend._

_Bella took the brochure, letting her fingers run along the beautiful picture of a couple walking hand in hand along the ocean shore at sunset. _

"Just change and come with me today. I have proof that he will be at Surfers Beach. It's just down the way." Alice exclaimed, bringing Bella out of her memory.

Proof. Bella's eyes almost rolled to the back of her head at her best friend. Alice's idea of proof was hearing from her 'source' that Jasper was going to be at this place or that place. So far he hasn't been at any of the locations she was told he would be at. She wondered at what point Alice would become a stalker, perhaps she had already passed into it. Bella glanced at her opened laptop on the coffee table and thought that maybe it would be best to get some fresh air and clear her head. Although she had a day job, her biggest desire was to write. She was working on her first novel but had hit a writer's block of sorts. She looked back at Alice who was smiling, already sensing that she had won this debate. With her inspiration waning, Bella stood and went to the bedroom to change. Maybe Alice was right, maybe something at the beach would inspire her.

* * *

**A/N… Hey everyone… Most of you who have read my work before know I tend to sway on the 'heavy' side but this will be a short and sweet story. Something a little fun to pass the time away. I plan on posting daily until Christmas and then on Christmas I will have something special for you. No hints!**

**I will not have a blog for this story but I will post pictures along the way on my Facebook Page, www facebook com/LovinRobFanFiction**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, your encouragement and support is everything!**

**Thanks so much for jumping on this journey with me folks. Well, let's see what the beach has to offer :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The wind blew Bella's chestnut colored hair to and fro until it was a wild and chaotic mess, framing her heart shaped face. Her large brown eyes were covered by a pair of hand me down Ray Bans she found at a second hand store. As they parked, they could see many cars as the sounds of beach fun emerged from the shore. The girls quickly grabbed their things. Alice draped their towels and blanket over her arms as she scanned the perimeter in search of the elusive Mr. Whitlock. Glancing at Alice, Bella shook her head before throwing their umbrella bag over her shoulder and picked up her '_if you ain't from the Big Apple you ain't shit'_ tote.

Noticing the tote, Alice sighed. She wished that Bella was a little less hostile and abrasive. She worried about her friend. She had few relationships that seemed to last. Usually, she fell for unattainable men, men who had no desire to be faithful or settle down. It had been years since the last one, James, had broken her heart. Alice still remembered the day; six months after Bella caught James with another woman. Bella exclaimed triumphantly that she was giving up on love and men. So far, Bella had kept that promise to herself, in spite of Alice's attempts at matchmaking.

Alice turned towards the shore again in an attempt to find the best spot, a spot where she could see the large groups of people milling about. She noticed a centralized patch of sand not far from the water and motioned her head towards it. Bella nodded as they began their trek. The warm sand hit their feet and made the two young women move just a tad faster than they wanted.

Bella was lost in thought as the hot sand burned the tender soles of her feet. She saw the look her friend gave her at the car and tried to dismiss it but it was haunting her. She was not willing to have the '_you need to get out and experience life'_ discussion yet again but had a feeling that it was inevitable. When they reached the spot Alice had selected, she stopped and noticed that Alice began to immediately rake her eyes over the beach again, in an effort to find any signs of Jasper.

"You're not going to ditch me are you?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow, halting Alice's search.

"Of course not, well, I mean," Alice stuttered slightly.

"Oh for crying out loud, he's just a man, no more, no less than any of them."

Alice dropped their items on the sand and stared at her friend in disbelief. Not only was Jasper Whitlock New York's most sought after investment broker, he was beautiful to boot, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. His tall and slim body was accentuated perfectly in his tailored suits. But it wasn't just his looks. She also sensed there was something deeper about him but she would never know for sure until they actually spoke to one another. Bella expelled an exacerbated breath before reaching down and straightening out their blanket and setting up the umbrella so that it offered shade to most of the blanket.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I know it's a big deal to you," Bella looked up to see Alice staring off in the distance. "What?" she asked her nearly comatose friend.

"Jasper," she whispered reverently.

Bella turned and put her hands on her hips, squinting into the sun. Sure enough, there he was, Jasper Whitlock, III in all his uber rich glory. He was standing at a makeshift bar visiting with the bartender, a local man who was waving his arms in dramatic fashion as Jasper laughed in response. Bella had never seen Jasper in anything but a suit, but today he was wearing a pair of board shorts with a light blue button down shirt. _Not bad!_

Bella thought back to New York and the fact that she had never actually talked to him before. She had seen him around the office a few times but they had never interacted. He never seemed to pay attention to her, or Alice, for that matter. She was highly doubtful that he knew they existed. Why would he, they were clearly in a whole different social stratosphere than him. Plus, Bella and Alice didn't work on his father's floor so unless Alice went into scary stalker mode there would be no reason for them to intermingle. Bella placed her hand on Alice's shoulder.

"What's your plan, Mrs. W?" Bella asked with a chuckle, she always teased her about becoming the future Mrs. Whitlock but, in truth, she knew that was exactly what Alice wanted more than anything else in the world.

Alice shrugged, unsure for a moment and then suddenly squared her shoulders and smoothed out her sarong. She then fluffed her hair and adjusted her boobs to maximize cleavage before she started to stroll in his direction. It was 'do or die' time. She convinced Bella to take this trip with her and she needed to follow through with her plan which consisted primarily of finding Jasper and making contact with him. She figured nature would take it from there. She casually walked to the bar, glancing at Jasper as his eyes shifted towards her.

"Can I have a Flirtini?" Alice asked, offering Jasper a smile.

He grinned at the beautiful woman before him, thinking that maybe this trip wasn't a complete bust after all. He turned to the bartender, "put it on my tab."

"Thank you," Alice said, tilting her head slightly, trying desperately to control the desire to spring on him.

"My name's Jasper," he outstretched his hand to her.

She grabbed it and felt her heart leap with unbridled joy. Her hand was in his, right where she always knew it should be. "Alice," she replied, her voice coming out shaky and unsure.

"Nice to meet you, Alice," he said with a smile.

Bella watched their interaction and chuckled. She couldn't believe that Alice was actually that close to him. For a brief moment she wondered if she would make it through the conversation or if she would faint on the spot. When she saw her do her signature giggle while playfully tapping his chest, Bella knew she had everything under control.

"That girl is nuts," Bella said to no one in particular as she watched her friend flirt shamelessly with the man of her dreams.

She shook her head and turned to check out the water. There were some nice waves and a lot of people surfing. Bella smiled as wave after wave took people out and they got right back up again. It was amazing to watch. Some were definitely more skilled than others. She chuckled and took a seat on the blanket, figuring she would be there for a while, that is if Alice had anything to do with it. Just as she reached for her book, she saw a man stand up on his board.

"Oh, wow," she muttered to herself.

He was looking towards the shore and Bella tried to make out his distinct facial features but couldn't from her distance. What she could decipher was the shape of his body. He was long and lean, wearing a pair of board shorts that were sticking to his wet legs, legs that appeared to be exceptionally fit. His hands brushed through his slick hair which looked like it fell to the top of his shoulders. She grinned, _total surfer!_ She couldn't quite tell but she got the distinct impression that he might be smiling. _Oh shit!_ She thought as she glanced to the ground, embarrassed that she was caught admiring him. When she brought her eyes back up he was no longer looking in her direction. She watched as he balanced himself on the board, crouching slightly as his arms bent and angled to the right. He began maneuvering through the wave and Bella was mesmerized.

* * *

**A/N… Hmmm, seems like someone sees something she likes *wink wink* ... Don't forget I will be posting pictures on my Facebook page daily so don't forget to LIKE it (facebook dot com/LovinRobFanFiction)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, your encouragement and support is everything!**

**So who's ready to meet Edward?**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"When will you be back?" The gruff voice on the other end of the speaker asked with clear frustration.

"I have a week here and then I'm off to Oahu for a couple of weeks," Edward replied, staring at his frowning reflection in the mirror.

"God dammit, when are you going to take your life seriously? I have spent years waiting for you to get this," the gruff voice paused and Edward could almost picture the veins in his father's neck pulsing, "this hobby of yours out of your system but unfortunately it hasn't." Another pause ensued and Edward could no longer hold his tongue.

"This is not a hobby," Edward stated with more bite than he intended.

He gripped the edge of the dresser, shaking his head and trying to control his anger. When he looked at his reflection again he could see that he was failing miserably. His father's voice continued to berate him.

"This is it, son, after this gig or whatever the hell you call it, you are coming here and you are working for me. You have responsibilities and I expect you to fulfill them," his father exclaimed angrily before hanging up.

"Fuck you," Edward muttered as the dial tone echoed in the silent room.

Edward ran his hands through his hair, pulling it all the way back, trying to imagine what he would look like with short hair, clean cut and business like. He struggled to picture it, unfortunately for him he may not have a choice in the matter. His father was accustomed to getting what he wanted and if he put his foot down he could make it so that no one would hire him, unwilling to risk the wrath of Mr. Anthony Edward Cullen. He sighed and dropped his hands walking to the large picture window that overlooked the beach.

"You need to get laid, Edward. Get some sweet thing to distract you," he said to himself before washing his hands over his face.

Edward glanced at his board near the door and walked over to it. He ran his hand along the smooth surface that he already waxed to perfection. His father underestimated the power the water had over him. Only on the water did he feel free, did he feel real. How could he give that up? With a heavy sigh he headed to his bedroom to grab a jacket and towel before coming back to snatch his board. The minute he stepped out of his cabin he smiled. The wind was blowing nicely.

The water called to him, beckoning his embrace. He had a good feeling about today. Something special was going to happen. It was inevitable.

.

.

.

Edward stepped out of his car and allowed his eyes to take in not only the ocean but the beach as well. He had been in Eleuthera for a week and had already gotten what he came here for. Now it was playtime. But who would be his 'playmate' he wondered as he took in the beautiful women who lined the shore. Edward wasn't necessarily picky about the type of girl he wanted. He had no preference as far as blonde, brunette or red heads. He didn't even care the nationality. His criteria were more that they be a tourist seeking a good time just like him. He had made the mistake, many years ago, of getting involved with a local and it turned out poorly as her brothers were not keen on the relationship they had. This is what led to him developing his current regime.

Anytime Edward travelled, which was often, he picked one girl to hang out with and, of course, have sex with while he was in town. It saved him any potential problems with one night stands on islands that were way too small to get away with and he was always assured a good time. He knew he wouldn't be staying long which served as the perfect exit strategy for him as well as the girls because they knew what they were getting themselves into right from the start. He never hid the fact that what they had together would by no means be anything more than an island fling. It was a plan that had worked successfully for several years.

Not seeing anyone that immediately caught his attention he turned to his convertible and tossed his shirt on the front seat before lifting his board out of the car and hoisting it under his arm. He rolled his shoulders and ran his free hand through his long, shaggy hair and turned towards the beach.

"First things first," he said to himself with a shrug before heading in the direction of the shoreline.

As he began making the trek across the sand, he noticed several women looking his way. This wasn't unusual for Edward. He always drew attention without trying. He was an avid surfer, mountain climber, and all around adventurer. He strayed as far away from his family as he possibly could. He never wanted to be tied to them in any way, although, his name ensured that he always would be linked to them. He offered a few smiles to some women who he happened to make eye contact with but so far none of them piqued his interest other than for a quick roll in the sand, but Edward didn't want that. He wanted someone he could spend the next five days with before flying to Hawaii. As he continued to walk, he slowed as his eyes caught sight of long chestnut hair attached to a body that nearly stopped him in his tracks. This girl hand her hands on her hips which only accentuated her ass which was a vision to behold. Not to mention her long and sensuous legs that seemed to go on for days. _Hmm, interest duly piqued_.

"Hey, Edward, you going to The Pit tonight?"

Edward turned to Tyler and nodded. Tyler was a fellow surfer whom he met when he arrived a week ago. He had learned that Tyler and several other surfers had been here for most of the summer, trying to prepare for a competition that would be happening later this month. They rented a cabin not far from where Edward was staying and had befriended him immediately. Turned out that they had surfed many of the same beaches.

"Yeah, most likely," Edward added with a slight nod. He turned to the water and then back to Tyler. "You been out yet?" Edward asked, motioning towards the waves.

"Hell yeah. It's clean, man. I'm going back as soon as I get me some grub."

Edward nodded and looked to the ocean, waving off Tyler. The conditions looked good. There was very little offshore wind so the wave energy would be optimal for him. He made a cursory glance at the woman with the killer backside and then got to business, jogging the rest of the way to shore. The water was cold against his skin as he paddled out into the swell. The foam continued to jump up and kiss his face, well, more like tongue fucked him, but he brushed it off and rose on his board. His eyes were drawn towards the shore where he noticed that the brunette from the beach was now looking in his direction.

"I'll be damned," he said with a smile.

He couldn't see what her face looked like but he could most definitely distinguish the outline of her body, quickly coming to the conclusion that it seemed as if her front side was just as good as her backside. Her head dropped slightly but he wasn't focused on that. No, he was checking out this girl's exceptional body. She had a small waist and flat stomach and from what he could tell from his position on his board, perfect breasts. They were just the right size for him to enjoy and he was willing to bet that they were real. Spending a lot of time on beaches, he learned to differentiate fake from real very quickly. Unlike some of his peers, he always preferred real even if that meant a smaller cup size. _Quit thinking about boobs!_ He scolded himself as he ran his hands through his hair and got into position.

Edward decided at that moment that she would be the one he spent the rest of the week with. She just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**A/N… I see, that sexy beast has laid his sights on Bella. Not sure she can resist him! Could you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, your encouragement and support is everything!**

**They both have made eyes for the other but where do they go from there?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_Bella," he muttered, his lips hovering above hers._

_Her heart raced while her breath came out in short, uneven gasps. The hot sand scratched and tickled her skin but Bella didn't mind as his lips finally made contact with hers. Her hands draped around his neck, pulling his body closer and feeling his wet skin against hers, his arousal evident._

"Bella, what do you think of this one?" Alice asked, startling Bella out of her daydream.

Blinking several times, Bella tried to get her bearings. Rising from her lawn chair, she stared out across the patio, towards the walking path that led to the beach. Breathing in deeply, she tried in vain to erase her wanton thoughts of the unknown surfer, thoughts that were causing her skin to flush with desire. Feeling as if she were being watched, Bella turned and noticed that Alice was now eyeing her suspiciously. Pushing her hair behind her ear Bella gave her friend the once over, checking out the ensemble she had picked out. It was a mint green skirt with matching stiletto heels and what Bella liked to call an easy access blouse. She couldn't help but chuckle as she was unfortunately aware that Jasper's favorite color was mint green. Alice was ensuring that he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her.

"Are you going to a club?"

Alice rolled her eyes as she flipped her off. "No, smart ass, we're going to a restaurant but I want to be prepared for anything."

Bella grinned and nodded before approaching her. Alice gazed upon her curiously just as Bella let her finger slip into the crease of Alice's shirt and laughed as the top button popped open, _easy access, baby_. She arched her brow at her friend who stepped back fixing her shirt and then proceeded to stick her tongue out.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Alice asked disapprovingly.

Bella looked down at her ensemble which consisted of jean shorts and a baggy t-shirt. "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" Alice asked shaking her head. "Come on," she said taking her friends hand.

_Wonderful!_ Bella thought as she followed her friend into the bedroom area and to the pile of discarded clothes. Alice blissfully started moving items around, humming softly to herself as she selected a blouse and then wandered over to Bella's neatly stacked clothes trying to decide what the least offensive garment might be. Settling on a pair of skinny jeans, she snatched them up before perusing through Bella's unmentionables.

"Did you not bring any sexy lingerie?" Alice asked in a huff.

Bella couldn't contain the snort that emerged, "Why the hell would I?"

Alice shook her head and narrowed her eyes. She couldn't believe the resistance that she was getting from her. Did Bella not see that she was trying to help her? Alice saw her as one of the nicest people on the planet but her hard core, anti-relationship, anti-men stance was not going to help her have fun on the island. With a frustrated sigh she shoved the clothes at her friend.

"Here, change. Now!"

"Yes, ma'am," Bella said in mock salute to the fashion dictator before her.

Alice once again flipped her off before pivoting and exiting the room. Bella glanced at the clothes in her hand and frowned, tossing them back on the bed. She let her shorts drop to the floor and then pulled off her shirt. With her hands on her hips she stood in her underwear, a pair of white boy shorts and a black bra, taking in her reflection in the mirror. She was never one to dress sexy, not even when she was in a relationship. She was more a '_take me as I am or no way at all_' kind of gal but even so she didn't feel like what she had on was so unattractive. She shrugged her shoulders and reluctantly reached for the Alice approved outfit for this evening.

"I guess I better go do my hair and makeup before the head of the fashion police sends me to the stockade for some sort of style violation," she said to her mirrored self.

Bella grinned as she snatched her makeup bag off the dresser. It never took her long to get ready for anything. She didn't believe in wearing a lot of make up or really dolling herself up for anyone. She usually wore only base and a small amount of blush and mascara, but, since she was 'going out' she decided to kick it up a notch and dipped into her plum eye shadow, adding some eyeliner and breaking out the velvet rose lipstick. She was reluctant to do anything with her hair so instead just brushed it out and applied some hair spray to hold that messed up, fly away look that she generally liked. Once she felt she was duly ready to pass inspection she headed over to check on her best friend, still slightly annoyed that she was being forced to get 'made up' for no one in particular.

Alice continued to primp and prod as she prepared for the evening. She and Jasper had visited for a long time at the beach and when it was time for him to go he had invited her out so that they could finish their conversation. This was Alice's opportunity and she was leaving nothing to chance. She had convinced Bella, albeit reluctantly, to go out for the evening as well therefore leaving their shared room open and available should she and Jasper choose to make it an early evening. She glanced in the mirror to see Bella standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Bella, come on girl, don't look at me like that." Bella didn't change her stance. If anything she became more determined. "You know what you need?" Alice asked teasingly.

Bella snorted, "Please enlighten me, oh wise one."

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically. "You need to get laid. How long's it been?" Bella scrunched her eyes and Alice pointed at her. "See, it's been so long you don't even remember." She turned back to the mirror to finish applying her makeup. "Perhaps if you actually tried having sex it would be easier to write it," she finished nonchalantly.

Bella loosened her stance, dropping her arms and leaning against the doorway. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She had mentioned to Alice a month ago that she felt stuck in relation to her novel. She thought that the content of her story was good, the plot, the characters, all of it except the most important piece, the romance, the sex. She had been stopped at the intimacy. It wasn't that she was naïve, far from it, but she had never had that _just looking at him makes my walls moisten_ experience. And thinking back to her last relationship has not helped with the motivation.

"Maybe you could see it like that one old movie we watched a couple of weeks ago," Alice said, applying her liner.

Bella glanced her way, having been brought out of her thoughts. _What is she talking about now?_ Bella thought as she arched her brow in confusion.

Alice grinned, "How Stella got her groove back. Didn't she go to Jamaica or something, hooked up with some island stud," Alice said with a wag of her brows.

"For Christ's sake, Alice, that woman was like in her forties going through a divorce. Is that what my love life equates to nowadays?" Bella asked louder than she intended.

Alice shrugged. "I'm just saying. You need to open yourself up to really experiencing the island. It's not like we will ever be coming back or will ever see anyone again." She smirked, "What happens in the Bahamas stays in the Bahamas."

"That's Vegas ya weirdo," Bella said unable to contain her smile.

"Same principle applies."

Bella shook her head and stepped away from the door. "I'm heading out, have fun tonight."

"You too," Bella heard from the other room. "And get lucky!" Alice added with a boisterous laugh.

Bella walked out of their room giggling and shaking her head. She loved Alice and her zest for living life to the fullest but she never saw it as a lifestyle she could fully embrace. She was much too serious for that. She walked along the pathway outside their room towards the main lobby. It was a nice night and, without realizing it, she found herself looking towards the pathway to the beach a couple of times. For what, she wasn't sure. She supposed maybe on an unconscious level she was waiting for the surfer to stride up and whisk her away like they did in those romance novels on all the shelves of the bookstores. She looked to the ground, kicking a small pebble out of the way.

"Jesus, Bella, calm the hell down," she mumbled to herself as she stepped into the foyer of the main lobby.

Her eyes moved around the room. Surfer's Manor was a nice place to stay, not very fancy but it was close to the beach which was a perk. She could see an older woman talking to a couple in their mid-forties. No, she didn't want to go anywhere that she was directing them to. It was bad enough that Alice equated her love life to a woman in her forties, she didn't want to make it a reality. She scanned further and saw a younger man, early twenties, if that, scrolling on his iPhone. Bella smiled and approached him. She figured if she was going to go out then she might as well go somewhere unique and different. She had always found that the younger employees knew where the hot spots were, whereas the concierges often directed people to the tried and true tourist destinations. Not that that was a bad thing, mind you, but Bella was not interested in the mainstream. She wanted something a bit off the beaten path so that she could do as Alice had told her and _experience the island._ She could at least take her advice on that.

"Ma'am," the young man said with a bright smile.

The boy was clean cut and deeply tanned so she knew he spent a lot of time outside. She imagined him riding a wave or hang-gliding off a cliff. There was something about him that screamed _I need to be outside doing something_ versus standing behind a desk. She liked him immediately.

"My roommate has given me the boot for the evening," Bella began.

If possible the young man's smile grew wider. "Sorry to hear that, ma'am."

"Yeah, well, it was expected, but anyway, I thought you might know of a cool place to hang out for the evening."

The young man, whose name Bella realized was Eric, nodded and looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching. He knew there was indeed a pretty big party going down this evening because he was heading over there after his shift ended in thirty minutes. DJ Nester was supposed to be there which meant it would be jumping with ladies. More ladies than men which was the way he liked it. He watched the woman before him and wondered. She was really hot and seemed kind of cool…

"Alright, you have the look of someone who knows something. Spill it!" Bella said with a laugh, interrupting his train of thought.

"There is a thing going down tonight at The Pit, but," he looked around again, hesitating.

"But what?" Bella asked, looking around as well, unsure exactly what she was looking for.

"You can't say how you found out, okay?"

Bella grinned and tapped his hand that was on the counter. "Your secret's safe with me, Eric."

He expelled a breath and led her out to a taxi that was waiting in cue. Eric gave the driver the address and waved at Bella as they pulled out. She smiled at him and then looked out the window as the driver started taking her to some mysterious place called The Pit. She hoped it would at least buy her some time for Alice to do whatever she thought she needed to do to land Mr. Whitlock otherwise she was in for a long evening.

"Have you been on the island long?" the cabbie asked.

"A couple of days," Bella replied casually, watching the sun setting over the horizon.

"You like it so far?" he asked, continuing with the small talk.

Bella nodded, "so far it's really nice."

The cab driver rattled on about places she must visit. Bella was from New York and she knew that the cabbies bread and butter fare was getting people excited about something, something that they could arrange to take them too. She gave him cursory _yes_ responses and _wow, that sounds interesting_ statements but in reality she was content reading at the beach or sitting on the porch at the hotel, writing.

As they approached a large building with a lot of cars outside Bella smiled, _let's hope The Pit isn't the pits_.

* * *

**A/N… So, hmmm, Bella is going to The Pit and Edward is gonna be at the Pit *wags brows***


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, your encouragement and support is everything!**

**So the attraction is set. I think it's about time they met, don't you?**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Edward strolled into The Pit like a man who owned the place. He had a cocky reassurance about him that was just shy of arrogance. People were drawn to him and he knew it. His skill at working a room was almost legendary, at least in his mind. It was something he considered a welcome side effect to being raised as the only son of a very powerful man. He rolled his shoulders as he walked up to the bar.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll take a Stella," Edward replied and nodded as the bartender set it in front of him.

Edward leaned against the bar, sipping his beer, mentally kicking himself for earlier today. He had spent too much time showing off for the brunette at the beach only to find that she had left sometime in between. That was an unusual situation for him as he always had an audience. Mostly females but there were men on occasion who appreciated his skill on the waves or who were simply trying to steal his moves. Either way, he had just finished shredding a particularly difficult wave when he realized she was no longer there. Disheartened he had approached the shore thinking he might catch her but he was bombarded by people once his feet hit the dry sand.

"So where you going to after this?" Tyler asked.

Edward downed the rest of his beer and set it on the bar. "Two weeks in Oahu then back home for a bit."

"That's cool, man."

Edward nodded, distracted as he scanned the growing crowd, hoping that maybe his mystery brunette would stroll in. He was dressed casually in a pair of low slung jeans that fell precariously on his hips and a simple white wife beater, his bare feet covered only in a pair of Nike beach sandals. There were definitely girls looking his way and some weren't half bad but he had his mind set on the brunette. He would hit the water tomorrow and see if she showed up and, if so, he would make his move.

"Can I have a seven and seven?"

A whiff of lavender floated in the air as a wave of chestnut brown hair drifted past him. He looked at the woman next to him at the bar. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a chiffon purple blouse over what looked like a silk cami top. Edward smiled, realizing without a doubt that this fine ass belonged to the brunette at the beach. He couldn't believe his luck. The Gods were definitely smiling down on him tonight.

"Thanks," he heard her say and looked up just as she glanced at him.

"I saw you on the beach today," Edward said casually.

Bella turned slightly so that she was facing him. She recognized him now. He was the surfer. _God! He's sexier than I imagined_. His golden brown hair was indeed long and came to his shoulders in waves while his eyes were a spectacular green and sparkling with mischief. His broad shoulders and strong arms were magnificently accented by his choice of shirt and he had at least a couple of days' worth of scruff on his face that she was dying to touch. She had never seen a man this handsome up close. He could be an actor or a model with his looks. She blew out a soft breath that she hoped he didn't notice and steadied herself.

"Ahh, yes, I think I remember you," Bella finally said with a smile.

He leaned in slightly, bringing his bottom lip into his mouth, his eyes shifted down slightly, admiring her ample cleavage, before he made eye contact with her again.

"Well, I am glad that I made an…" he licked his lips in a motion that immediately brought Bella's body to attention, "impression."

Swallowing thickly, Bella responded, "I wasn't quite sure if you were really good or simply showing off."

Edward laughed and covered his heart, "I'm wounded." He turned to the bartender and raised his empty beer bottle indicating he wanted another. Once he got it he took a sip and smiled before winking at Bella. "I was showing off a bit."

"I knew it," Bella laughed.

"I wanted to introduce myself but unfortunately when I got to shore you had disappeared," he said raising a questioning brow at her.

"Well, you had your fan club waiting for you so I knew you were in good hands," Bella smiled and took a sip of her drink.

He tilted his head and grinned crookedly before taking a long swallow of his beer. He was excited with the realization that she had not only been there but had been watching him. That boded well for making her his. He made eye contact with her again and noticed she had the same look on her face that most women did when they were around him. Want, unbridled and carnal want.

"What's your name?" he asked, tilting his beer in her direction.

"Bella, and yours?"

"Edward."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," Bella said as she outstretched her hand to him.

Edward looked down at it and couldn't contain the smile on his face. He knew with certainty that she was going to be a lot of fun this week. But it was time to pull out the old Cullen charm so they could get things rolling. He had already lost the whole day and he wasn't about to lose the evening as well. He held on to her hand and allowed his thumb to gently caress her palm before he leaned close to her ear.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" He whispered, letting his mouth linger longer than necessary.

Edward's hot breath close to her skin sent a current flowing through her and straight to her core, igniting a part of her that had lain dormant for far too long. Bella drew her bottom lip into her mouth and nodded. He smiled victoriously as he pushed off the bar. Still gripping her hand tightly, he led her to the dance floor. The upbeat rhythm of Pitbull's _Back in Time_ was blasting from the DJ's stand and Bella immediately started dancing.

Bella was not much of a dancer, per se, but Alice drug her out 'clubbing' at least one Friday night a month and, truth be told, she enjoyed it greatly. Bella wasn't paying much attention to what Edward was doing as she worried that if she did she would probably be dry humping him on the dance floor. The man was lethal and she knew it but more importantly he knew it as well. She needed to keep some distance between them as she wasn't certain she could resist his immense charisma. They danced to a couple of songs before it changed to something Bella didn't recognize but the slow island beat begged for the gentle sway of one's hips.

If Edward hadn't already been turned on watching Bella dance before, he certainly would be now. Her eyes were closed as her hips moved sensually from side to side while her hands were working through her hair. Her head tilted to the side and her mouth parted just slightly. He could feel his manhood twitching in response. He needed to feel her body close to his and in one swift move his arm wrapped around her lower back as he pulled her against him. Her eyes opened to meet his as his mouth lowered to her neck, nestling his nose into her hair as he rotated his hips languidly to the rhythmic music circulating around them. Their dancing was intimate and erotic, sensual in a way that made people around them uneasy yet they were unable to look away. When the song ended, Edward loosened his hold on her and brought his mouth close to hers, hovering dangerously close, close enough that Bella could literally breathe him in. His tongue darted over his lips as Bella's mouth parted in anticipation. Instead of kissing her though, his mouth tilted up as his lips touched her forehead in a gentle manner. Bella could feel his smile against her skin and knew her resolve was slowly crumbling away.

"Excuse me," she said quickly and stepped back, scurrying towards what she hoped was the restroom.

Once inside she quickly went to the sink and took several deep breaths. One hand went over her stomach while the other was positioned above her rapidly beating heart as she tried desperately to control her bodily reactions to him. She had never experienced anything like this level of… lust before. She could feel the heat radiating off of her body, needing him to douse her flames. Bella found her eyes closing as her body swayed slightly, still feeling his body pressed against hers. _Get it together, Bella!_

Her eyes shot open and she looked around the small room. "I need some air!"

She quickly exited the restroom and could see Edward leaning against the bar, talking to the bartender. He was smiling as his lips touched the bottle of beer. Bella's heart raced again and she had to fight the urge to run over there and kiss him soundly on those perfect, succulent lips of his but instead she snuck behind the DJ stand and made her way to the front of the bar. Seeing a line of cabs not far from her, she waved her arm frantically, looking back to make sure Edward wasn't following her.

"Come on, come on," she muttered just as a cab pulled up.

"Where to ma'am?" the cabbie asked with a genuine smile.

"Surfer's Manor, quick please," Bella said urgently, looking back at the bar through the rear window.

"Are you okay?" Bella could hear his concern and nodded.

"Yes, I'm just…" she stuttered slightly and then sighed, "I'm fine," she said stoically, allowing her memory of James to remind her why she couldn't get attached to people.

* * *

**A/N… Uh oh, that didn't quite work out as planned. Hmmm. What will Edward do when he realizes she isn't there?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, your encouragement and support is everything!**

**Dang! Bella ditched Edward. Now half of you are all Go Bella! and the other half are like, WTF is wrong with you! LOL, I love it. Now let's see how Sharkward handles what can only be seen as rejection *gasps***

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Edward was back at the bar waiting for Bella to come out. His body was still buzzing from their dance. Bella was beautiful and the way she moved against him let him know that they would be good together. He sipped his beer and watched as a few other girls went back to the restroom but he never saw Bella return. After twenty minutes he became concerned and headed back to check on her, having surmised that she must be sick if she was still in there. He maneuvered his way to the door and waited until he saw a woman exiting the restroom.

"Hey, is there anyone else in there?" He asked.

She shook her head and he stood there dumbfounded. _Did she ditch me?_ He thought, stunned, unable to fathom that idea. No woman ditched him, especially after the forehead kiss. That move pretty much guaranteed at least a blow job by the end of the night, usually before they even made it out of the club, restaurant, wherever, it didn't matter where they were. He placed his hands on his hips, unsure what he was supposed to do. He was in unfamiliar territory and he didn't like it one single bit.

"I don't fucking believe this!" Edward said before turning abruptly.

"Hey, Edward," a tall blonde purred as he walked past the dance floor.

He waved her off and approached the bar, setting both hands on the ledge. His brows furrowed as he looked down and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply, the smell of lavender circling the air around him. He shook his head slightly, confused by the situation. He had felt a spark between them and he sensed that she had felt it to, so why had she left? He was dismayed as he turned to face the dance floor. The blonde was looking his way and motioned for him. Normally, he would take her up on the offer of a good time but tonight his body refused to move in her direction, instead it led him outside where he looked up and down the street on the off chance that she was still around. _Bella, where the hell did you go?_

"She left," he heard from behind him.

He spun around to see Tanya leaning against the wall. Tanya was a voluptuous red head wearing a barely there mini skirt and a see through blouse. She was very beautiful to most men's standards, Edwards as well, but there was something about her that he didn't like. She started walking stealthily towards him. She smiled as she stood before him, gently running her fingers up and down his chest. He frowned at her hand and she dropped it. Tanya had made it clear from the beginning that she was interested in him but she worked at one of the resorts which made her a local in Edward's mind, therefore making her off limits. Technically, he knew that he probably wouldn't have the problems with her that he would if he were to get involved with one of the girls from the island but he suspected that she would bring all sorts of 'other' problems with her.

"Who left?" He finally responded.

"The brunette you were dancing with," she said stepping closer to him. "Why don't we head out? Her loss, my gain," she whispered in his ear.

She tilted her face to him before planting her lips on his. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as she pressed her body close. Her erect nipples rubbed along his chest while she ground her hips against his. Edward would be lying if he said his body wasn't responsive to her but his mind was somewhere else. He blinked a couple of times and stepped back, rubbing his fingers over his eyes as he tried to think what to say to her and more importantly why he was hesitant. Was it simply because Tanya gave off that stalker vibe or was it something more?

"Edward, I can take care of you," she stated, as she moved her hand over his growing erection, giving it a good tug.

"Tanya, I already told you. I don't get involved with locals."

"Make an exception," she stated simply before bringing her lips to his again. "I'll make it worth your while."

Edward closed his eyes, weighing the decision heavily. He was rock hard and could use some relief but as she kissed him once more his decision was made. He stepped away from her and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe he was turning down sex with someone who would obviously put out for him right then and there, against the wall if he liked, but turning it down was exactly what he was about to do.

"Go back inside, Tanya. Enjoy your evening," he said casually as he turned around and started walking towards his vehicle.

.

.

.

Slamming the door behind him Edward paced through his cabin. The entire drive home he became more incensed. He was having a difficult time wrapping his head around the idea that she had left him there, alone at The Pit. What he had an even harder time consolidating in his mind was the fact he passed up sex. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ he questioned to himself as he marched into the kitchen angrily. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and plopped down on his sofa, resting his head on the back of the couch. _No, what the fuck is wrong with her?_ he clarified in his mind.

"_I'll make it worth your while, Edward," she purred._

_He looked down and saw Bella on her knees, "Let me take care of you."_

_He nodded slightly just as her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. He blinked a few times, his lips parted, watching as she brought her mouth down on him, suctioning around his pulsing member. He let out a primal, almost animalistic grunt that turned into a moan, a moan that reached a feverish pitch the more she moved over his aching cock._

"_Oh fuck, almost there, baby, fuck, almost there," he grunted, fisting her hair with one hand._

_He started to buck his hips wildly as she swirled her tongue along his length, scraping up before doing it again. Over and over, she moaned around his throbbing cock until finally he screamed out, a string of curse words leaving his mouth as his cum shot down her throat in spurts._

Edward bolted awake. He hadn't realized he had dozed off. Looking down he saw the beer bottle on the floor, liquid pooling at his feet and then realized that he was no longer hard. He touched his crotch and felt the evidence of his wet dream, something that hadn't happened to him in ages. He shook his head and glanced around the room, then laughed at himself because there was no one there.

"Damn!" he sighed as his head fell back again.

.

.

.

Edward stared at his naked form in the steamy mirror. His body still flushed from the hot water. His green eyes looked tired and his expression was a toss between annoyed and bewildered. He had not slept well the night before having woken several times from dreams about the browned eyed beauty that had left him high and dry. His face morphed into a frown, evidence of his growing dismay. In perfect honesty, Edward wasn't sure what was upsetting him more, that she had left without a word or that he cared that she had left without a word. His greatest concern at the moment was that it might be the latter, something he needed to rectify and quickly.

"Alright asshole," he said to his reflection. "If you don't see Bella at the beach you are picking someone else. You only have four damn days left. You turned down probably a decent piece of ass last night for a dream piece of ass. Get it together."

He narrowed his eyes at himself and brushed his hair out of his face, feeling more determined. He towel dried; applied some Palmer's Cocoa Butter to keep his skin from drying out and headed to the bedroom to change. He quickly threw on some board shorts and a wife beater and grabbed the sandals by his bed. With renewed purpose he snatched his board near the door and dropped it in his vehicle. Slipping behind the wheel, he adjusted his Ray Bans and gave himself a knowing smirk before starting the engine.

Edward had already accepted that he would seek another woman's company should he not see Bella but was secretly praying that she would be there. He didn't know why but he _needed_ her to be there and that scared him.

* * *

**A/N… So, Edward seemed a bit miffed at Bella. Not that I blame him. Hmmm, poor boy has got it bad and he doesn't even realize it yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, I couldn't imagine doing this without you!**

**So it's after midnight and I'm still up so I decided what the heck, might as well post early. Didn't think you all would mind :-)**

**Boy, the lines are drawn with ya'll, hehehehe... so let's check in on Alice and Jasper before swinging back to Bella to see what she was thinking.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Lights flickered, illuminating the drive that led to the Cove Resort. The trees lightly swayed as they approached the posh establishment where Mr. Whitlock was staying. Alice had always dreamed that she would come to a place such as this but to be doing it on the arm of Mr. Jasper Whitlock himself was more than even she could imagine. She glanced at him and smiled. He had strong Anglo features. His chiseled jawline lead to a slightly pointed yet dimpled chin while his eyes were a spectacular hazel color that one could easily get lost in. He ran his hand carefully through his recently cut hair and Alice immediately wondered if it was as soft as it appeared.

"Have you been here before?" Jasper asked, twisting the corner of his lip up.

"No, first time," Alice replied.

"It's very nice. You'll like it," he finished and turned back to the road.

Jasper rolled his shoulders as he pulled under the archway of the resort. He stole a glance at his date and saw that her eyes were wide with wonderment. She looked familiar to him but he couldn't place her. He was sure he would have remembered meeting her before. She had a soothing presence that he liked. Usually the women he came in contact with were eager, eager to get their hands on his fortune. None of them ever looked at him as more than a meal ticket, so he stopped trying long ago. It was much safer to treat them all as gold digging whores then to venture into the uncharted territory of meeting and falling in love with someone.

"Mr. Whitlock," the valet stated simply as he opened Jasper's door.

Jasper gave him a cursory smile and came around the car to open the door for Alice. She smiled up at him and there was no denying the happiness that enveloped him. Much to his dismay, he liked her. But he really didn't know much about her. Something that he planned on rectifying tonight. He allowed her to pass him through the doorway and smirked slightly.

"Did I already tell you that this," he casually brushed two of his fingers over her hip, "is my favorite color?"

"You didn't but I'm glad you like it." Alice smiled, internally doing back flips that her preparation was working out well for her.

Jasper nodded and placed his hand on her lower back as he walked her through the vastness that was the lobby. Large white cushioned sofas stood near small wicker and glass tables adorned with beautiful island flowers while a rock formatted fish enclosure took up a large section of an adjacent wall. It was a specific feature of this particular resort that often drew crowds. Seeing Alice looking in that direction, Jasper started walking them towards it.

"Mr. Whitlock," Jasper and Alice heard as they approached the edge of the fish pond.

"Excuse me, Alice," Jasper said as he left her to meet the young resort employee holding several messages.

"Of course," Alice answered to herself as Jasper was already out of ear shot.

She watched him walk up to the hotel employee and take several messages out of her hand. He looked befuddled as he reached into his pocket to draw out his phone. His brow furrowed and he waved off the young woman dismissively before talking quickly into the receiver. Alice couldn't help but smile at the young woman's disappointed face.

"Back off little girl," Alice stated to herself.

"Alice," Jasper said moments later as he approached her.

"Is everything alright?" Alice asked but looking at the frazzled look on his face she knew it wasn't.

"No, it isn't. There's an issue with one of my accounts. They have been trying to reach me for several hours but my phone was off." He shook his head in frustration.

"Oh, ummm, would you like to cancel our date?" Alice asked, hoping that his answer would be no but expecting it to be yes.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Alice gave him a cheery smile before she cupped his cheek and pecked him softly on the lips. "You better."

He swallowed thickly and leaned down, kissing her fully while pulling her body close to his. He wasn't accustomed to public displays of affection but Alice was evoking all sorts of feelings within him. Their kiss was intense and when he finally pulled away from her lips, he was breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was still parted which made him want her even more. Gently touching her lips with his, he once more debated forgetting about business altogether, but he knew that was not a feasible solution. Withdrawing from her once again he reached for his wallet but she shook her head. Jasper couldn't hide his confusion. Alice smiled at the look on his face. She didn't need him to pay for her cab, she could take care of herself. She turned triumphantly and smirked at the desk girl who was staring at her dumbfounded.

"Ma'am," the same valet, who had greeted her and Jasper just moments before, said as the stunning brunette stepped up to the counter.

"My evening was cut short. Could you call me a cab?" Alice asked.

"Of course, ma'am."

Alice slipped into the cab and gave the location of her hotel in a daze. Still lost in the sensation of Jasper's kiss. It was everything she had wanted it to be and more. She vaguely heard the sounds of the cab driver talking but eventually even that silenced. It wasn't until the cabbie told her they had arrived that she was brought to the present. She blinked a few times and handed him cash before frowning at the lights in their room. Apparently Bella had called it an early evening as well.

"Thank you," she stated distractedly as she exited the vehicle.

_What the hell is she doing home?_ Alice unlocked the door and entered an empty living room.

"Bella?" Alice called out.

"I'm out here," Bella answered.

"Whatcha doing out here?" Alice asked as she stepped out of their room and on to the patio. She could barely make out her friend's facial features but what she saw startled her. "Bella, what happened?"

Bella shook her head, feeling the tears starting to form. She swallowed several times, trying desperately to fight back the swell that wanted to be unleashed. Alice grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look up.

"What the hell happened?" She asked more forcefully.

"Nothing, I don't know, everything."

Alice stood and crossed her arms, arching her brow. Bella could see the protective side of Alice emerging and that she would need to tell her but she wasn't sure how. Bella wasn't sure herself why the whole situation was so distressing. She brushed her hair behind her ears before she began speaking.

"I went to this club and I sort of met someone."

Alice smiled and relaxed her stance. "Well, that sounds promising."

"No, it isn't!" Bella exclaimed with a huff as she rose from her seat and stormed back in the living room.

"Why the hell not? Was he ugly? Smelled bad, what?" Alice continued to question.

"No, he was beautiful and sexy and the way he danced…" Bella trailed off, closing her eyes as her body longed to feel him against her once more.

"And…" Alice emphasized.

Bella let out an exacerbated breath before she began. "His name is Edward. I had seen him surfing when you were making your play on Jasper. He was at this club too and he asked me to dance and… I don't know it was the most erotic thing I have ever done."

"Ooohh, I like where this is going."

"I don't," Bella screeched, almost in hysterics.

"Calm down, Bella."

"I can't do this. I'm not like this," Bella stuttered.

Alice watched her for a moment and then sighed, "So what did you do?"

"I, ummm, ditched him," Bella replied sheepishly.

"You ditched him?"

Bella nodded hesitantly, already regretting the decision and wondering if he was still there. Should she go back? What would have happened had she stayed, would she be another notch in his belt? Bella felt the reality of that last thought force an errant tear to escape. Shaking her head and closing her eyes she let the sting of reality sink in.

"Why are you home?" Bella finally asked, realizing that she had not expected Alice so soon.

"Ahh, well, he got called away." She walked to the kitchen and started fiddling around in the minibar. "He had some work thing but," Alice spun around to face her, "I did get a kiss," she said with a wag of her brows.

"It sounds like Operation Whitlock is working out well," Bella said, trying her best to muster a smile for her best friend.

"Yes, I believe it is." Alice grinned and handed Bella a drink. "May the island be good to both of us!" She tapped her glass against Bella's.

Bella reluctantly tapped it back and took a sip wondering if the islands would indeed be good to her and more importantly would she _let_ it be good. She closed her eyes, trying to decide what to do. Her mind wandered back to James. He had been so good to her, so suave and charming. She hadn't seen the signs that told her it was all a show, that he acted that way with everyone. When she walked in on him with Victoria it broke her heart and made her feel as if she couldn't trust herself. She had given him everything and he had thrown it away without a thought on how it would affect her. It took her a long time to recover from the pain he caused. And now there was Edward. She was frightened by how much she wanted him already._ This can't be normal!_ She thought with a sigh as she realized the truth of the matter was, she didn't know if she could stop herself from falling for him and if she fell, would she be able to recover once it was done.

"Bella," Alice queried.

"To the islands," Bella replied softly, her mind elsewhere.

* * *

**A/N… So our little Alice is making her moves on Jasper, and Bella, poor Bella, ghosts of the past interfering with the present. I'm with Alice though, let the island be good to them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, I couldn't imagine doing this without you!**

**Bella was having second thoughts last night, let's see where that leads her.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Bella trotted out on to the sand with her beach bag enclosed with a small blanket, large towel, and her suntan lotion. She quickly scanned the water and drew her lip in her mouth as she saw him paddle out into the ocean. She carefully laid out her blanket and set up her umbrella, sitting down and being conscious not to draw attention to herself. She scanned the water again and when she spotted him she smiled as she brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Bella had waged a war within herself since she vacated The Pit so abruptly. But at that moment she felt she had to as she wasn't confident she could resist his charms. She had been overwhelmed by her attraction to him. Something that had never happened in her life. With James, she had been hesitant at first. He wooed her and made her feel like the most important person in the world. They had been together for two years, all of it good from Bella's standpoint. Within a few weeks of walking in on him she learned that he had been with many others aside from Victoria. A serial cheater, her friends said, she hadn't seen coming. Last night she had felt something with Edward, something in her heart and body that she hadn't felt since James. Her natural instinct had been to get the hell out of there. But this morning she did feel bad for how she had left things. There was also a part of her that wondered if the attraction she felt last night was a fluke. That maybe everything was heightened because she hadn't been with anyone in such a long time. She couldn't just dismiss it, she needed to be sure.

"Is that him?" Alice asked, plopping down on the blanket beside her.

Bella nodded, chewing on her lip nervously. He was exquisite and her heart began to beat wildly. The way his body moved in the water was almost sensual. It was clear that he was in his element on the wave. That he belonged there.

"So explain to me again why we are here?" Alice asked applying suntan lotion to her legs.

"Because I want to apologize for you know…" Bella trailed off as she watched him make a particularly difficult move.

"Ducking out the back door of a party and catching a cab to the hotel without even saying goodbye to the poor dude." Alice finished.

Bella sighed, "yeah, that."

"I just don't get you sometimes. You have this guy who you are obviously attracted to that seemed, from what you described, to be into you as well. You guys have this amazing connection on the dance floor and you… bail. That honestly makes no sense Bella."

"I know you don't understand but I can't be with someone like him."

Alice turned her head and eyed her friend. "What the hell does that mean?"

Bella looked at her, her face straining, "he's… shit, I don't know how to explain it."

Bella tried to get her thoughts together as she glanced to her left and saw the same group of women as yesterday giggling and talking excitedly to one another as they watched Edward. She breathed in deeply trying to solidify that her decision had been a good one. _He probably hooked up with one of them last night after I left._ She tried not to be hurt by that thought but she was.

"If you can't explain it to me then it's probably not a very good reason," Alice stated simply and to the point.

Bella turned back to the ocean and sighed. "He's like a shark in the water, circling and he's picked me and when he's done there'll be nothing left," she turned to face Alice again and could see that she didn't understand. "A shark will seek out the one it deems as the weakest of the group, the one most vulnerable because it's easy prey and then…" Bella motioned her head towards the pack of women enthralled with Edward's movements. "He'll move on to the next one without any regard." Bella looked down for a moment mumbling, "just like James."

Alice reached her hand out and grabbed Bella's in hers. "Alright Bella," she said with a sigh.

Alice understood what Bella had been through. She had witnessed it first hand. But it wasn't as if she wanted Bella to fall in love with this Edward person. She just thought it would do her some good to have fun. To remember what it felt like to be intimate with someone. But she had to honor her friends feelings even though she thought she was wrong. The two women sat and watched Edward for a good hour until he stood on his board and seemed to be looking their way. In fact, Bella was certain of it. She could almost feel his piercing green eyes boring into her. He was staring in her direction so long that he actually missed his wave and had to wait for the next one. Bella watched him surf with purpose and this time, instead of paddling directly out again like he had been doing, he was striding in their direction. Bella breathed out deeply, mesmerized by the perfection that was approaching her. His hair was dripping wet and falling loosely around his face. His body glistening in the sun while the muscles in his arm flexed as he shifted his board. When he got to her and Alice he laid his board down next to Bella and sat atop it. He didn't say a word for several seconds as he watched her.

"You ditched me last night," he finally said and Bella could hear the tint of anger he seemed to be trying hard to control.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Alice said while leaping to her feet.

Bella looked at her with pleading eyes but Alice shook her head and headed towards the little bar she had met Jasper at the other day. Bella turned back to Edward and could see that he was indeed angry. His brows were furrowed somewhat and his eyes had turned into slits. Bella was ashamed to admit that if possible he looked even handsomer now then he did last night. She swallowed hard as she tried to form the words in her head. She had thought about what she would say if he was here but now that he was next to her she couldn't seem to make any sounds come out. He narrowed his eyes at her flustered expression and finally Bella blurted out the first thoughts that came to mind.

"I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry. That was very childish of me. You didn't, umm, deserve that."

Edward stared at her, trying hard to read her. She was an enigma for him. One minute he thought he knew what to expect and the next minute she did the opposite. Last night he had already had visions of them making love, only to have those visions quashed by her early departure. He had left the party not long after she did but he had left pissed. No woman had ever denied him. He could have walked on the dance floor that night and taken any one of those women home but he didn't. Hell, Tanya had thrown herself at him but he didn't take the bait. Instead he went home angry and dreamed of the girl who left him wanting. Now she was sitting before him looking beautifully flustered and all he wanted to do was kiss her. He looked away for a moment, not wanting to look into her thoughtful and caring eyes lest he quell his anger.

"So do you plan on telling me why you left so abruptly?" He asked curtly but Bella felt more like the question was a demand than anything else.

"While we were dancing I got caught up in the moment and when I gathered my senses I realized that I was in over my head with you and needed to get some distance," Bella replied quickly.

Edward looked over at her, offering a knowing smirk and then leaned in closer, "I liked getting caught in the moment with you."

His proximity was making it difficult for her to think straight so she pushed him back playfully; at least she was hoping that's how it came across. He chuckled and ran his hands through his wet hair. He looked out at the ocean again. To Bella it appeared that he was trying to find answers, or, perhaps he was simply contemplating his next move. After a few moments he turned to her, his expression softer, gentler and if possible there was a playfulness about him.

"Let me take you out, Bella, and then you will see that you have nothing to fear from me."

Bella looked down. Her mind was going in every direction. Flashes of James with Victoria, him telling her it wasn't a big deal, her pain and suffering at the hurt she had felt, suddenly she had flashes of Edward on the water, of them dancing and finally of them making love. He was sitting right beside her and she was envisioning what it would be like to actually make love to him. Bella blew out a soft breath before finally nodding just slightly, knowing that she was treading on dangerous ground. Her willpower was shaky at best and her ability to resist him seemed null and void. This was a disaster waiting to happen but her body was overriding her head as she felt her head continue to nod.

"Perfect," he said and she could hear the elation in his voice, "Where are you staying?"

Bella blinked a few times before finally answering. "Surfers Manor, room 418."

"I'll see you at six tonight," he said rising to his feet.

He grabbed his board and trekked off, leaving Bella speechless. That had not turned out as Bella had envisioned and she couldn't help but hear the familiar _Jaws_ theme song echoing in the back of her mind. She saw him drop his board on the water and begin paddling out with vigor. A man on a mission.

"How'd it go?" Alice asked, sitting down next to Bella.

Bella rested her head on her knees and looked at her friend. "We have a date tonight."

Alice giggled involuntarily and when Bella shot her a lethal glare she covered her mouth and tried to compose herself. "So much for avoiding the shark filled waters."

Bella moaned and lay back on the blanket covering her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was not a one night stand kind of girl. But it had been so long and the attraction she felt last night was definitely still there. Bella allowed her mind to wander, wondering what it would be like to have a fling with him. Could she do it, could she have sex with someone she had just met for the sole purpose of sex? Would she be able to say bye and let it just be bye, go on with her life like she had never met him? But if she didn't would she always wonder and ask herself what if? Bella squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to imagine the possibilities.

* * *

**A/N… Yes! Yes you can do this Bella!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, I couldn't imagine doing this without you!**

**Oh Bella, you have no idea what's in store for you and neither does Edward for that matter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What about this?" Alice asked pulling out a leather mini skirt and halter top.

"Alice, no, GOD! What the hell," Bella stated louder than she intended.

Alice turned to her and set the outfit down. She jutted her hip slightly and placed both hands on her waist, giving her a glare that would stop anyone in their tracks. Alice was fuming. Bella had been unreasonable the whole time they had been shopping and disapproved of everything Alice had shown her. She was making this difficult!

"What is your problem?" When Bella didn't reply Alice continued. "If you don't want to go out with him then cancel but my God if you do go out with him, well then damn it, enjoy yourself. It's been forever since you had a good time with a man, since you got dolled up; since you felt that," Alice started snapping her fingers and then grinned, "spark of electricity, that passion and desire that makes your whole body erupt in flames."

Bella looked down, unable to meet Alice's eyes. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this much apprehension but she was. And she also knew that Alice was on a mission, not just for Bella but for herself as well. An hour ago she had received a call from Jasper who invited her out again stating he wanted to make up for having to cancel their date last night. Alice did not hesitate to accept his invitation. When she hung up she was in an all-out frenzy. She was ecstatic but Bella was concerned. Her old insecurities and memories of James were creeping out and wreaking havoc on her self-esteem, but she needed to think about earlier. It was obvious that Edward wanted her. She needed to focus on that and let that guide her this evening.

**Three Hours Earlier:**

Edward trounced off with his board under his arm, walking like a man who had won the lottery. In a way, he felt he had. He had scored with the brunette, she would be his tonight. He cocked his head slightly and smiled as he dropped his board on the water before lying atop it. This evening would be wonderful and perfect. Suddenly his arms stopped moving when a thought arose in his head. _What the hell am I supposed to do on a date? I don't do dates. SHIT! _He shook his head and continue to paddle out and got in position. He looked towards the shore and saw that Bella was lying down. What was it about her that made him want her so much? He didn't know but there was definitely something different that he was drawn to. He couldn't wait to find out. He smiled as he rode the wave.

Bella took a deep breath and sat up again to watch him. For how long she wasn't sure. In all honesty there was no way she could pull her eyes away from him. She became oblivious to the growing crowds, to the sun beating down on her skin, or to time passing as she stared absently at the waves and the gorgeous man surfing them.

"My God! Don't they have any shame?" Alice asked shaking her head.

"What?" Bella inquired, not taking her eyes off of Edward.

"Them."

Bella now turned to her, "Who's them?"

"The group of cackling hens," she replied, motioning her head slightly to the left.

Bella turned and saw that the women she had referred to earlier had grown exponentially and indeed they were all cackling and cooing over Edward's expert form. Not that Bella could blame them. He was truly a vision. His fit and tight body dripping wet, his piercing eyes that made you think he was the devil incarnate, sent to steal your soul away. Bella turned back to watch Edward who was now paddling out deeper into the swell, his arms moving in and out of the water with ease. She smiled as he threw his head back slightly, seeing his hair shift, out of his eyes she presumed. _Gorgeous!_

"Well, he's beautiful," Bella finally said, her last word trailing off just slightly as she watched him ride the wave.

"Yes, he is Bella but my God, these women are so freaking obvious!" Alice stated but Bella was no longer listening as she went back into her trance like state.

When Edward stood up in the shallow water he was laughing. He ran his hand through his hair, completely proud of himself. He had seen others wipe out but he didn't, no, he completely owned that wave and when he had looked to the shore he saw Bella watching him which made him happier than he knew it should. He loved the fact that she was still there. It made him want to take chances. He glanced sideways and saw Tyler approaching him, holding his board. When he got in front of Edward, Tyler reached his free hand out to him, smiling and laughing.

"Holy fuck, man that was fucking awesome!" Tyler practically shouted as he shook Edwards's hand vigorously.

"Thanks Ty," Edward replied but he wasn't looking at Tyler anymore he was looking at Bella sitting there, admiring his every move.

He smiled at her and winked, then chuckled at her obvious embarrassment. She looked down slightly, bringing her bottom lip into her mouth. This small gesture turned him on as his dream from last night came to the front of his memories. He turned quickly, not wanting to get hard at that particular moment. Edward motioned with his head towards the waves and Tyler nodded happily, ready to surf with Edward. He and Tyler started paddling out together.

"Hey Ty, can I ask you something?" Edward asked as they waited for the next wave.

"Go for it, dude."

"I got a date tonight and want to do something nice. Got any thoughts?"

Tyler laughed, "And taking her to your place is out of the question?"

"Oh, I'm sure that will happen as well but I want to do something before that. You know an actual date," he said with a shrug before rising on his board.

"Yeah, we can…" Edward didn't hear the rest of Tyler's response as he went under the crest of the wave.

Bella couldn't take her eyes off of Edward. He was amazing out on the water. He moved with such synchrony, as if he and the waves were one. She was in a trance the entire time he surfed and then each time before he paddled out again, he would turn to her and smile, a smile that literally made her feel like she was on the cusp of an orgasm.

"I swear, I think I need to open a can of Skank-be-gone," Alice huffed.

"Huh," Bella questioned, breaking her eyes away from Edward.

"The cackling hens are staring at you."

Bella turned to see that two women in particular were eyeing Bella. Their disapproval was clearly evident on their faces. Bella narrowed her eyes and gave them her best '_fuck you I'm from New York and I'll cut a bitch'_ look until they turned away. This back and forth continued with the women for another forty minutes, until Bella started to feel uncomfortable under the hen's scrutiny.

"Let's go," Bella pleaded.

"No way. It's not your fault that Edward wants you and not one of those skanks," Alice said, shooting another lethal glance at the woman staring at them.

"I don't want to be here. I don't like… this kind of shit."

"Alright, fine, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"We go shopping. You need something spectacular to wear on your DATE!" Alice emphasized the last word loud enough for the hens to hear. She saw one stiffen and knew that she had heard this bit of information.

"Okay, fine, geez, now can we go or do you plan on starting a rumble?"

"No, we can leave," Alice replied in her perky, happy go lucky voice.

She leaped to her feet and reached down for Bella, helping her up as well. They quickly gathered their things and Bella looked towards the water once again, eyeing the beautiful man that she would be seeing later tonight and then glanced at the hens who were eyeing her. Bella arched her brow before flipping them off casually with both hands. When they turned around again Bella grinned as she slipped into the vehicle. Alice smirked at her as she brought her fist up and tapped it with Bella's.

**Present Time**

"Bella," Alice said softer, placing a hand on her friend's upper arm and drawing Bella back to the present.

When Bella looked upon her, Alice smiled radiantly. "You have to take chances. Not every man you meet is going to be James."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Alice wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Let's do it up. We both have dates for this evening with very handsome men that every girl on this island wants to be with." She winked and Bella smiled.

"Yes and neither one of us know what we're doing tonight which makes it hard to decide, don't ya think?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"That is very true but," Alice raised a finger, "that's also part of the adventure." She finished with a smirk and then turned to another rack of clothes. "Now we need to get you something that really pops, okay? I need you to trust me, Bella." She said, looking over her shoulder.

"Alright, but nothing too risqué, I'm not comfortable with that."

Alice rolled her eyes before perusing a few more racks until she screamed and quickly pulled something out. Bella arched her brows and then bit her lip. She wasn't real sure about this ensemble. It was pretty but also see-through. She looked up at Alice who was nodding and smiling like the Cheshire Cat. Sighing, Bella reached for it while Alice bounced on the balls of her feet. _I hope I know what the hell I'm doing._

* * *

**A/N… Oh Bella, don't worry, let Edward take care of you *wink wink***


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**It's time for the big date!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Edward stared at himself in the mirror, somewhat conflicted. It had been a long time since he had to woo a woman and there was a part of him, albeit a small part, that wondered if she was worth the trouble. He stretched and then ran his fingers through his hair. He had spent an hour trying to decide the right look for the evening and then scolded himself for pulling a typical girl maneuver but in reality he wanted to impress her. He had the suspicion that she thought little of him and saw him as someone that was out to play her. He sighed with that thought, knowing that her assessment wasn't too far from the truth. But there was something about this girl that appealed to him. It was a pull he had never felt before, i.e. it wasn't solely based on his cock's response to her. He arched his brow and loosened the top two buttons of his shirt before heading out to go get Bella.

The drive to Surfer's Manor took him only thirty minutes from his cabin by the beach but he was glad for the drive. Worry and insecurity clouded his mind as he focused on every detail of the evening he had planned. This was a new experience for him and he wasn't exactly sure if this was how he should feel or not. He wished his relationship with his father was better. If it had been maybe he could have called to get some feedback, find out if this uneasiness in the pit of his stomach was normal or not. Unfortunately, their relationship was strained at best so he would just have to wing it.

Before he realized it he was pulling into the parking lot. He parked near the entrance and hopped out, giving a head nod to the guy behind the desk that he recognized as Tyler's brother, although he couldn't remember his name. He was desperate to get this started and release the sensation he was experiencing in his stomach. The sensation he defined as nerves, something he was unaccustomed too. He rapped on the door and the short haired girl that had been at the beach with Bella answered.

"Come in, Edward. She's about ready."

He nodded and stepped through the door just as Bella stepped out from what must be the bathroom. She was a vision and, try as he might, he couldn't stop the soft breath that escaped his mouth. Bella had chosen a dress that consisted of a white old fashioned swim top paired with white boy shorts underneath a lace cover-up that had small peach flowers over it. He looked her up and then down noticing how her legs were accentuated by the peach colored heels she paired it with. The dress was sexy and simple at the same time. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail with loose bound curls draping down her back while she wore minimal makeup, highlighting her natural beauty. _Definitely worth it! _Edward thought.

"Bella, you look…" Edward paused and glanced down, trying to decide the word to use when Bella spoke.

"So do you," Bella said smiling.

Edward was truly the most handsome man Bella had ever seen. She half suspected him to come in board shorts and a t-shirt but he surprised her. Instead, he was wearing a pair of tan slacks and a light blue button down shirt which hung loosely from his pants. The first couple of buttons were undone at both the top and bottom and he had elected not to wear an undershirt. There was a spattering of chest hair visible underneath the lightweight fabric of his shirt and some peeking out of the V. His hair framed his face beautifully and much to Bella's delight he only trimmed his stubble but didn't shave it. _Magnificent!_ As she approached him, she glanced down nervously and noticed that instead of shoes he was wearing a pair of leather thong sandals. She giggled as he took her hand.

"What?" Edward asked, nudging her slightly.

"You're wearing flip flops."

He glanced down and smiled. "Well, I didn't want to get too dressed up."

"Have fun," they heard as the door shut behind them.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked as they walked towards his car.

"It's a surprise but I think you will like it."

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to inquire further but his finger went to her lips and he shook his head, chuckling at her frustrated expression. He opened the door for her and helped her in before he slipped behind the wheel. He smiled at her before pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"_We're on our way."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Alright, thanks."_

Edward turned and saw Bella watching him. He winked at her, not saying a word as he started the car. Bella was a tad nervous and not sure what to expect but her brain and heart had battled throughout the day and suffice it to say her heart won out. She decided she would stop overthinking things and just go with the flow. The worst case scenario was he was using her but if she was aware of that then was it really the case? She decided it wasn't. He could only use her if she allowed herself to be used. If she was going into this with her eyes wide open then it was merely two adults engaging in a mutually satisfying… relationship? Encounter?

"What has you so perplexed, Bella?" Edward asked, bringing Bella out of her thoughts.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "It's nothing, sorry, I do that sometimes, just zone out thinking about things."

"I see," he said with a smile and reached across to hold her hand in his.

They drove in silence both lost in their own world, both feeling out of their comfort zone. Generally, once Edward picked a girl it amounted to nothing more than sex and them watching him surf, more sex, more surfing, until it was time to leave. That wasn't going to work with Bella and he wasn't sure why but that was okay with him. He suddenly felt the urge to take her places, show her the island, some of the spots he had already been to, to experience the wonder and beauty with someone. This urge made him uncomfortable but excited all at once. Thirty minutes later they were pulling into a cove south of Surfers Beach where Edward had been staying for the past week.

"Where are we?" Bella asked, noting that there didn't seem to be any restaurants anywhere nearby.

He got a devilish smirk on his face as he parked the car and helped her out, leading her down a small path that led to a wooden canopy of sorts near the edge of a cliff which overlooked the shore. The canopy had palm leaves covering its roof but the sides were completely exposed. Hanging from the roof were two lanterns, one on each side of the enclosure and there were small lights draped around the four vertical beams. She scanned to the right and left of her and could see other canopies further down along the edge but none were similarly decorated. As they approached they were greeted by someone that looked like he belonged on the waves. In fact, he looked familiar to Bella.

"Tyler, this is Bella," Edward said, introducing his friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," Tyler said with a slight bow and then motioned his arms to urge her to go forward.

Bella looked at Edward for guidance but he was handing Tyler some money and nodding at him. Once he was done, Edward placed his hand on her lower back and guided her towards the entrance of the canopy which she now saw had a bench along the back of the small railing that encompassed the area. There was a hammock to the far left and to her surprise a small round table in the center with a white fabric table cloth, small votive candles, flowers and two plates covered like they do in hotels. On the bench was an ice bucket with wine in it as well as wine glasses sitting next to it. Situated nearby was a portable docking station for an iPod.

"Bella," Edward said as he pulled out one of the chairs for her to sit.

Bella shook her head slightly as she smiled. She couldn't believe this. This was not at all what she expected of this evening. She watched him go to the iPod and hit play before pulling out the wine and grabbing the two glasses sitting next to the bucket. He poured them both a glass as the island song they had danced to the night before came on. Bella immediately covered her mouth as her cheeks flushed red and in the back of her mind she heard the theme song from Jaws playing again but this time it was accompanied by the whimsical voice of Dory from Finding Nemo telling her to, _just keep swimming, just keep swimming_.

* * *

**A/N… Yes, Bella, just keep swimming with that shark *wink wink* … Sorry I had to end it there, I know Payton79 is going to kick my ass for it, sorry babe, but this was the best place to cut it off. But don't worry you will get the remainder of their date tomorrow and trust me, it will be worth it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**Oh Bella, she's swimming with the sharks now!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Dinner is served," he said with a twinkle in his eye, knowing full well what he was doing. He recognized the starry look in her eyes and felt increasingly confident.

"This is amazing. How did you plan all this?" Bella asked as he lifted the lid off of her meal and then his.

"Ahhh, I cannot divulge my sources," he said placing his hand over his heart.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at the meal before her. He was serving her pan seared salmon over noodles with vegetables. The ambiance, the decorations, the food and the music, everything was perfect. That is until she realized he probably did this with everyone. Her mood sobered slightly but instead of moping she decided to approach it with humor.

"You probably have all this on standby, huh?" she said with a laugh.

His smile faded, hurt that she assumed he actually went through all this trouble for everyone. He had been really proud of himself for coming up with the idea. He wanted her alone but also wanted her to feel special, something that he didn't do with other women. He took a bite of his food and a moment later shook his head.

"Actually, Bella, I have never done anything like this before. I am in uncharted territory right now, doing things entirely different."

"Really?" Bella was unable to mask her shock and happiness at this revelation.

"Yes," he replied picking up his glass. "To new beginnings," Edward said, tilting his glass towards hers.

Bella cocked her head to the side slightly and nodded before raising her glass and tapping his, "to new beginnings."

They ate in silence for a short time, both unsure how to start their date. It had been a long time since Bella had been out and Edward had never actually 'dated' anyone since he was a teenager. He glanced at her over his food, happiness washing over him.

"So what brings you to Northern Eleuthera? Usually people stay at Nassau," he asked, taking a bite of his salmon.

Bella laughed which caused him to look at her. "It's a long story," she finally replied.

"Well, now you have me curious."

Bella set her fork down and took a sip of wine. "The woman I neglected to introduce you too is my best friend, Alice. She got it in her thick head that we needed to come here so that she could 'run into' Jasper Whitlock," she said, using air quotes, "who was rumored to be staying at that resort called The Cove." Bella rolled her eyes while Edward's eyes widened.

"Jasper Whitlock huh, isn't he too old for her?" Edward asked, practically choking on his wine.

"No, not senior, his son, Jasper, 'the third' and…" she paused, eyeing him speculatively, "how do you know who Jasper Whitlock is?"

"You know, just because I surf doesn't mean I don't know what's happening in the world or who the movers and shakers are."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to imply…" she sighed. "So, what do you do for a living, Edward, aside from surfing of course," she said with a smile.

"Of course," he chuckled and took another bite of food.

Edward usually didn't talk about his work, he liked to keep things separate but with Bella he wanted her to know. Hell, maybe he would tell her everything about himself, who he really was, what he should be doing but doesn't. He had never wanted anyone to know about his family or their lifestyle. In all honesty, he hated the necessary association with them. He liked being seen as the rogue Cullen who did his own thing.

"This is really good," Bella, noting his reluctance, changed the subject.

"Thank you and… I'm what you would call a freelance photographer," he said casually.

"Really?"

Smiling he continued, "I am doing a photo essay for National Geographic on the best beaches in the world. This is actually the fifth island I have been on in the past couple of months."

"Wow, that's amazing. So have you been around Eleuthera already?"

"Yes, I have. I should show you how beautiful it is."

Bella nodded and smiled. "I'd like that."

They spent the next ninety minutes eating and drinking wine and talking. Bella was fascinated with him and him with her. He found himself wanting to know everything there was to know about her. He learned about her work and her friends, living in New York and some of her misadventures in the city. Edward told her he had been to New York many times but preferred places with beaches. He was careful not to reveal too much about himself to her. Edward found it easy to talk to her which surprised him as he wasn't one for talking with the women he spent time with. Their job was to watch him surf and fuck him at the end of the day. But for some strange reason he wanted more with this girl and he hadn't even kissed her yet.

"Oh my," Bella whispered as she glanced to the side and could see the sun starting to set over the ocean.

"That's one of the reasons why I wanted to bring you here," he said as he stood and reached his hand to her.

He helped her up and they immediately went to the railing that over looked the shore. It was a spectacular site. The orange and red hues of the sunset mixed with the gentle blue waves of the ocean, creating a site that only God could produce. Edward glanced at her, mesmerized by the way she looked in the light of the setting sun. Unable to hold back any longer, he moved from beside her and brought his body flush against her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He began kissing her softly along her neck and Bella felt her insides ignite as she lulled her head to the side, giving him permission to continue his quest. Edward smiled against her neck as he laid soft pecks along her sensitive skin. Bella turned to him with glassy eyes as he brought his hand up to cup her face.

"You are so beautiful."

His lips touched hers and it was as if she had never been kissed before that moment. Their kiss was passionate and primal and tender all at the same time. If Bella had any doubts about being with him, they vanished in that moment. This may be a fling, he may not care about her but she couldn't deny the chemistry that flowed between them. She would enjoy her time with him and if all she got was this one night then she would take it or forever regret it. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened their kiss.

Edward felt consumed by Bella. He wanted her, needed her. She was all he had thought about for the past two days and now to feel her entwining her fingers deeply into his hair as her tongue took ownership of his mouth was almost better than any dream he could have. His hands slipped down her back and then lifted the hem of her dress up. She didn't stop him so he continued, moving one hand into her boy shorts where he could feel the wetness already present there.

"Edward," Bella purred into his mouth.

He began rubbing his long fingers over her clit and then plunged first one then two into her opening. She was moaning and sucking on his tongue while simultaneously grinding against his hand, showing him without a doubt that she needed him as well. He pumped his fingers once more and felt her body pulse against him as her walls tightened around his fingers. A feral growl emanated from deep in his throat as he removed his hand abruptly and lowered her shorts before lifting her up and placing her precariously on the railing. Bella gripped his neck tighter as she glanced down seeing only darkness below her.

"Trust me, Bella."

Bella turned to him and nodded once again. He removed one of his hands and Bella screamed slightly, startled as she swayed. He smiled and stepped closer to her, lifting one of her legs and placing it around his waist. Bella smirked as she wrapped her legs tightly around him while he started kissing her softly. Bella tried to kiss him more thoroughly but he was teasing her, just giving her quick pecks around her lips and up her jaw while he dug his wallet out of his pocket. He brought it behind Bella so that he could use both his hands to dig the condom out. He then tossed it on the floor, hearing it land near the table.

"I've wanted you since we met," he said with fire in his eyes.

"I've wanted you too," she returned.

Edward smirked, that knowing smirk, the one that said he knew he could have had her along. He brought the condom to her lips so that she could open it. Bella grinned and stifled a giggle as she tore the corner of the package with her teeth. He wagged his brows as he unzipped his slacks and released his aching cock. Edward stroked himself a couple of times before he rolled the condom down with one hand while the other held onto Bella's waist. Bella wanted desperately to look down to see his manhood but her eyes were locked with his. Bringing his lips close to hers again he gave her a forceful look.

"We're gonna do this right here, Bella. You okay with that?" He asked but Bella once again felt like he wasn't really asking a question but stating a fact.

Bella nodded and held on tight as he slid inside her.

"Oh fuck, Bella, you feel better than I imagined," Edward breathed out in a grunt as he entered her completely.

He gripped her waist tightly holding her in place as he started to move in and out of her, slowly at first, letting her get accustomed to his expanding cock. As he increased his speed Bella loosened her grip on his neck and threw her head back, moaning loudly. She shifted slightly and then startled herself once more, screeching as she jumped and grabbed him again.

"It's okay, baby, hold on to me," he whispered, bringing his lips back to hers.

Bella did just that and more. She held on to him tightly as he thrust into her wildly and deeply, grunting loudly with each motion. She brought one of her hands into his hair, tugging on it as she moaned into his mouth. She had never made love to anyone outside before, let alone as she sat on a small railing over a sea cliff. But she was excited by it all. He was everything she pictured him to be.

"Faster, Edward," Bella moaned out, feeling she was close to reaching an orgasm yet again, twice in one night was something that had never happened to her before.

His pace began to increase as his moans and grunts turned into breathless gasps. He was uttering several curse words into her mouth as his kiss suddenly became frenetic. Bella started mumbling along with him, urgent _yes'_ and _more's_ interspersed between his rapid thrusting until they were both panting, forced to break away from each other's mouths. He shoved into her one last time with such force she almost fell off her perch.

"Fuckkkk," he grunted as his entire body stiffened.

He held her still for a moment and then started moving again, much more slowly as he rubbed against her in a way that was also stimulating her clit. His hips swayed against her like the ocean current below until she too felt her body come undone. It was the most surreal and fulfilling experience she had ever had. She didn't know what lie ahead for them, whether she would even see him after tonight but for now she was his. Making love to the sounds of the ocean below them would have to carry her forward for a long time to come. She had been bitten by the shark and it was a mark she would keep for a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N…. Oh my! So who here thinks Edward has had enough? Yeah, me neither... ****Thanks Edwards Beachlover and Compass54 for the rec in Burn and thanks LayAtHomeMom for the heads up. Really appreciate it ladies :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**So Bella and Edward did the deed. Seems like you are all willing to jump in the shark-infested waters along with Bella. I feel ya, hehehehe but before we get back to those two let's check in with Alice and Jasper, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Alice smiled as she continued to get ready for Jasper. She kept thinking about her friend. Bella had looked amazing when she left tonight and she hoped that she would indeed take life by the horns so to speak and just go for it, like she was with Jasper. They connected the other night and she was confident they would again. Alice adjusted the straps on her dress and twirled for good measure. She had decided on a more conservative look for the evening, a simple island dress that showed off her breasts magnificently. She had paired the dress with four inch heels and accessorized with multicolored bangles and a festive necklace that nestled comfortably just above her cleavage.

Alice turned once more and then hearing the knock on the door quickly made her way to let Jasper in. She opened the door to find him in a marvelous dark blue suit with a cream colored dress shirt, unbuttoned at the neck. He wasn't wearing a tie which Alice found utterly charming and sexy and made him look less formal.

"Good evening, Alice," Jasper said with his trademark smile firmly in place.

"Good evening, Jasper," Alice curtsied, much to Jasper's delight.

He laughed and thought to himself, that this girl was definitely worth changing his flight home for. He feared his father wouldn't understand but he didn't care. He wanted to see where this went. Alice was beautiful and he had a difficult time taking his eyes off of her. He enfolded her arm with his and walked her to the vehicle, helping her inside. Once he slid in next to her he waved towards the driver who immediately started driving.

"So where are we going?" Alice asked intrigued.

"It's a surprise," Jasper said, kissing her softly on the lips.

Alice nodded and as he took her hand in his. He kissed her again softly, unable to stop the pull she was emitting. The drive could have been five minutes or five hours, Alice didn't know. All she knew was that she was with Jasper and that he couldn't stop kissing her. When the car finally stopped at their destination, Jasper laid a soft peck on her lips before sitting up. Alice looked around and could tell they were at some kind of dock. She glanced at Jasper who was smiling widely as he stepped out of the vehicle. He talked for a few minutes with his driver and then walked around the vehicle to let Alice out.

"Are we going on a boat?" Alice asked.

He shook his head slightly, "No, my sweet Alice, this right here is not a boat. This… is a yacht," he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes slightly which he found amusing. He took her hand in his as they approached the yacht which was lit with small flickering lights outlining the railings and edges of the captain's station. They were greeted by a maître d who led them to a table, formally set, underneath a canopy at the hull of the ship. Standing next to the table was a waiter holding a bottle of champagne. Jasper showed Alice to her seat and as they sat down the waiter poured them both champagne. Jasper raised his glass as did Alice.

"What shall we toast to?" Jasper asked.

"To dreams," Alice replied without hesitation.

"I like that," he tapped her glass, "dreams and the dreamers bold enough to have them."

They each took a sip as another waiter brought out their appetizer while a cellist set up and began playing soft music for them both. Once the waiter had left the area, Jasper smiled at Alice before taking another sip of his champagne. Alice felt the yacht sway and realized that they were now moving.

"I've been meaning to ask you what your last name was Alice," Jasper said casually.

"It's Brandon." Alice replied, taking a bite of her shrimp, feeling slightly nervous. "And, yours?" she queried, even though she knew exactly who he was.

Jasper smiled, "its Whitlock."

Alice nodded. Soon a man she presumed was the captain came out and introduced himself to her and Jasper. He spent a moment talking to Jasper about their course and the conditions of the water. He advised Jasper that they would be back in port within a few hours. Once he stepped away the waiter came back out and removed their appetizer plates.

"So tell me Ms. Brandon, what part of the states are you from?"

"New York, I share a place in Queens with a friend of mine." She said, taking another sip of champagne.

Jasper looked up, his eyes were wide. "Really?" he asked hesitantly, "And what do you do for a living in Queens?"

Alice brought her glass to her lips, noting the change in his posture. He looked nervous already. In truth, so was she. Alice wasn't ready to have this discussion just yet as she wasn't sure how Jasper would respond to knowing that she worked in the same office as he did. But she didn't want to lie either. Finally, she set the champagne flute down.

"Jasper, could we not talk about work," she reached for his hand which he gladly gave her. "Our lives are made up with the reality of what we do for a living versus the lives we actually live. I promise we can talk about the mundane nature of work tomorrow but tonight," she stroked his hand softly, a gesture that made desire course through him, "how about we just focus on the things we enjoy in life itself."

Jasper nodded. He had never been with anyone that didn't want to know what he did, that didn't have questions about his family or their money. He liked the idea of getting to know her without the pretense of his fortune. Maybe she was different after all. Who would have guessed that he would run into a New Yorker in the Bahamas who didn't really know who he was and wasn't interested in that part of his existence?

"So what do you enjoy in life?" he finally asked, his lips touching the glass.

"I enjoy my morning cup of chai tea at the coffee shop. I enjoy fashion, from designing to the cat walk. I enjoy hitting the club once in a while and having a good time. I enjoy sitting in central park and watching the people go by. I enjoy my Friday night at Ming's and I enjoy teasing my friend relentlessly," She finished with a giggle.

He chuckled, "Yes, I can see why you would enjoy all those things."

"What about you?" she asked, although she felt she already knew what his answers would be.

"I work mostly but since we are banning work talk I guess I'm not sure. I do a lot of things for charity," he paused and frowned realizing that even his charity work was somehow related to his family's business.

Jasper came from a long line of men with money. He was the third Jasper Whitlock to ascend to greatness, although he did not deem himself great. What did he do for fun? What were his dreams? He was saddened that he couldn't answer these questions to himself let alone Alice. Even this trip was business. He had attended several meetings with a client and when his last one was cancelled he decided to go to the beach some of the locals had been talking about. The resort had a beautiful beach as well but he wanted to see more of the island than simply the resort.

"Would you like to dance?" Alice asked, seeing a frustrated and melancholy expression forming on his face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Dance, the music is so enchanting and well, I've never danced on a boat in the moonlight," she said flirtatiously, causing him to smile.

"We must rectify that," Jasper said rising to his feet.

As they danced to the smooth sounds of the cello playing nearby he felt calm and sure of himself. He realized as he held her close to him that he liked her and wanted to see her again. She was different than the other women he had been with. She was the possibility of more in his life. She was the idea that he could be something other than what the rest of the long line of Whitlock men had become. She was the chance he had never allowed himself to take.

"Spend the night with me, Alice," he said softly.

"Yes," was her whispered reply.

* * *

**A/N… Awwww, Alice and Jasper sitting in a tree… LOL… sorry, couldn't resist. So Jasper is also opening up to Alice but how will he respond when he realizes where she works? Hmmm, we shall see.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**Boy some of you are not happy with Alice. I understand. We shall see how it plays out. Alright folks let's shift back to Edward and Bella.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Bella awoke entwined in Edward's arms and legs. She couldn't move nor did she desire to. She had a hard time believing that she was lying here with him. That she had done what she did, but she never felt freer then she was at that particular moment. Her arms wrapped tighter around Edward as her eyes closed and she thought back to last evening.

**Eight Hours Before**

"You need to stay with me, Bella," Edward said definitively as he slowly pulled her off the ledge.

He flicked the condom off his cock, tossing it over the railing and readjusting himself. Bella was still in a daze, her mind and body had not caught up to each other when Edward brought his mouth to hers and kissed her with passion. Bella didn't hesitate as she grabbed his hair, fisting it in her small hands, needing their connection to continue.

"Stay the rest of the week," his tone softer now.

"I can't leave Alice," Bella murmured through their kiss.

He breathed in heavily, "Hold on."

She did just that as he lifted her up and walked them to the bench. He sat down and brought her onto his lap. Bella didn't understand the expression on his face. He seemed upset and then a moment later he appeared to be almost sad. Wavering emotions filtered across his face, his brows furrowing under the pressure of his thoughts. Finally he brought his hand up to stroke her face gently, letting his thumb trace over her plump lip. Bella felt her body tremble at the gesture.

"I'm only here for three more days. I want to spend that time with you. Please, stay with me."

Bella drew her bottom lip into her mouth. She wanted to ask what happened after the three days but she already knew. They would go their separate ways and never see each other again. The inherent truth was that at this moment she didn't care. It frightened her how much she needed him already. How much she wanted to spend time with him as well. She swallowed thickly, looking into his perfect and beautiful face with his deep and penetrating eyes before she finally released her lip and nodded.

"I need to stop at my hotel, to get some clothes and things."

His smile lit up the night as his lips crashed against hers in another searing kiss. This had been what he wanted. He couldn't express with words the level of happiness that washed over him when she said yes. He had been torn. He wasn't sure how to convince her to stay. He didn't own the words that could do it so he had spoken from his heart. His hands moved along her body, up her thigh until he found her wet center. She moaned softly as he inserted one and then two fingers inside her. He'd never be able to get enough of her.

.

.

.

Bella quickly ran into her room, gathering her clothes and toiletry items. She truly couldn't believe what she was doing but would not turn back now. She decided that she would stay with him a few days and then come back when he had to leave. Alice would understand. After all, she had been the one pushing her to live life to the fullest, to really experience the island. She grabbed the pen and paper near the phone and jotted down a note before running back outside and jumping in to Edward's vehicle.

"You ready?" he asked with a smirk that said she was in for the time of her life.

"Are you?" Bella retorted with attitude.

He leaned over and kissed her gently, "For anything."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

He chuckled and pecked her lips once again before sitting back up. Bella looked back at the room and took a deep breath before turning to Edward again as he maneuvered out of the hotel parking area and onto the main road. Throughout the drive, Bella had a hard time taking her eyes off of him, so much so that she lost track of time and place. When they stopped she was a bit startled. She glanced around and saw that they were parked in front of a cabin that overlooked the ocean. She could also see several other cabins as well and hear what sounded like music coming from a place further down the shore.

"That's Tyler's crew," he said simply as he exited the vehicle.

"Tyler, as in our maître d?" she asked as he opened her door.

"One in the same."

He took her hand and snatched her bag over his shoulder before leading her into his cabin. When they entered, Bella smiled. It was not what she had anticipated. She had half expected it to be messy with clothes and old food containers around with various surfboards lying about. She almost chuckled because she wasn't sure why she had expected that in the first place. Bella stepped away from Edward as he set her bag down. She saw his surfboard leaning against the wall next to the door and approached it, letting her fingers slide down the smooth surface. It was almost elegant in its simplicity. She closed her eyes and could actually visualize him on the board, in the ocean, doing his fancy maneuvers while everyone on the shore watched in utter amazement.

"Do you surf?" he asked, drawing her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head and smiled at him but in doing so her eyes caught a glimpse of something in the corner, something she found interesting. She stepped past him and headed to a table that housed a laptop, a portable printer and two cameras, one of which looked really fancy and was probably very expensive. There were several pictures as well. All scattered around and a few pinned to the wall. She kneeled down to inspect the pictures which all seemed to be of the island. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was watching her curiously.

"These are very good, Edward."

He smiled satisfactorily. "Thank you."

He approached her and picked up a picture. "This is where we're at. It's called The Cove. Not far from Surfer's Beach but this one is private." He picked up another picture. "These are the cliffs, you couldn't see them when we came in because it's dark but they are really stunning."

She nodded and pointed towards the ones pinned to the wall. "Why are those up there?"

"Those are the ones I'm considering using in the piece. I take a lot of pictures and then usually select fifteen to twenty that I really like, that I think speak to the subject best, then later I will narrow it down even further," he said, turning to her. Bella was no longer looking at the pictures but at him.

"That's really… beautiful," she said, looking into his eyes.

He smiled and picked her up. She screamed, startled and then giggled immediately afterwards. He carried her to the bed and dropped them both down on it. Bella laughed, as did he. He gently removed her ponytail, letting her hair fall loosely around her face before kissing her again. Bella was in sensory overload, his kisses sent her body screaming for more, and needing everything he could give her. She broke away from their kiss and rose to her knees, lifting the lace dress over her head and tossing it on the floor. She then released her bra which also ended up on the floor. She took in Edward's lustful gaze and ran her tongue over her lips. She then stood on the bed and slipped her boy shorts off. Edward allowed his hands to move up her legs, stopping at her center, letting his thumbs work between her folds.

"Come here," he demanded, pulling her on top of him.

He brought her vibrating pussy over his mouth and made one long lick from her entrance to her clit causing Bella's body to pulse. He squeezed her thighs as he held her in place, circling her clit with his tongue. Bella threw her head back, screaming out as her body quivered with anticipation of her approaching orgasm. When it hit her she gasped. She tried to move but Edward was not having that. He clamped his hands tighter on her thighs forcing her closer to his mouth as he sucked her throbbing nub until she wanted to cry.

"Edwarddddd," she moaned.

Suddenly she was lying flat on the bed as Edward ripped his shirt off. She looked up at him with a dazed and contented smile as he removed his pants and reached for a condom in the nightstand drawer, dropping several on the surface. His look was feral as he stroked his length before rolling the condom down. Kneeling, he brought his mouth to hers as he entered her moist walls.

**Present Time**

"I hope to God that you are dreaming about me," Edward mumbled into her hair.

Bella startled awake, embarrassed. Edward moved his hand down her back and over her ass before touching between her legs. He had woken up to her gentle moaning and grinding against him, something that turned him on immensely. As his finger slipped inside her he could feel the evidence of her recent orgasm and moaned out heavily.

"Mmmm, baby, did I do that to you?" he asked while roughly kissing on her neck. "Did I fuck you hard in your dreams?" he questioned as he moved his finger in and out of her. "Did I make you all wet and ready for me? Mmmm, I want to fuck you right now. Can I fuck you, Bella?"

"Yes," Bella moaned in response.

He swiveled his hips against her, still nibbling against her neck. "Grab a condom baby."

She leaned over him, essentially rubbing her body against his, earning a feral growl in response. She snatched one of the condoms off the nightstand, ripping it open quickly. She then brought it down, grabbing his hard cock in her hands and stroking him roughly while he moaned and cursed against her skin. He inserted a second finger into her opening, greedily pumping into her as he felt her roll the condom on. He withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock, bringing his fingers into her mouth.

"Is that good baby?" he grunted out.

Bella only moaned around his fingers. He removed them and brought his mouth to hers, kissing her wildly. Panting and thrusting, pushing and moaning, their teeth gnashing together while their skin slid against one another in a frenzied display of passion and desire. Neither had felt this level of intensity with another person before, both suspected they wouldn't again. Was this what one felt when they were with the person they were meant to be with? Bella nor Edward would let that question enter their mind. This was an island fling and nothing more, or was it?

* * *

**A/N… Oh my, that was a whole lemony chapter now wasn't it? Hehehehe, yes, these two are definitely hot together. Is this love? Hmmm, time will tell. See ya tomorrow **


	14. Chapter 14

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**So yes siree that was a mighty nice chapter. Let's see what else Edward has in mind for Bella.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Edward stared at his equipment on the table, debating on whether he should bring anything or not. He generally traveled with two primary cameras. His Leica S and his Nikon AW110. The Nikon was great for certain situations, like taking pictures underwater while the Leica he used for pretty much everything else. His Leica was his baby and he treated it as such. Picking it up, he inspected the various parts, something he meticulously did daily, even when the camera wasn't in use. He thought for a moment on his plans for the day. He had decided to take Bella to Lighthouse Beach, a place he had already shot, so technically he didn't need either of his cameras but he had a strong desire to bring them anyway. Lighthouse Beach was one of his favorite spots on the island. It was also a two hour drive so they needed to head out soon. He glanced towards the bathroom where she was showering. Waking up with her had been surreal and the sex they had even better. There was a feeling of normalcy with the situation as if this was the way it should be. He breathed in deeply at that thought and then proceeded to pack both of his cameras and all his gear.

"Edward?" Bella called out, walking into the empty living room. She looked around perplexed.

"Where is he?" she muttered to herself.

Before she could process this further he strode through the front door, running his hand through the hair that was falling in his face. Bella involuntarily sighed at the sight of him. He was wearing a pair of board shorts and a white wife beater with the same flip flops he wore last night. He smirked that all knowing smirk as he approached her, kissing her deeply.

"We should leave," he murmured against her lips.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to contain her desire for him.

"I'm taking you to Lighthouse Beach. It's on the southern tip of the island." He pecked her lips once more and then laughed as he slapped her ass, which looked exceptional in her jean shorts. "Now go grab your suit, baby. I want to show you something amazing."

"Okay," Bella whispered.

She ran into the bedroom to her bag while he went to grab the two water jugs, the only things left to pack in the car. Edward knew that there weren't a lot of places to stop once they got to the beach so he had packed a few things, mostly snacks as they could stop at Sammy's and pick up something with more sustenance, which is what he had done when he had gone there last week. When Edward was working he tended to wander until something spoke to him, which meant he was used to being gone for long periods of time and as such he always brought plenty of supplies less he starve or worse, become dehydrated.

"I'm ready," Bella stated as she stuffed her suit in her little bag. She looked curiously at the jugs of water he was holding. "Are we going to be gone awhile?"

He laughed and held both containers in one hand as he put his arm around her with the other. "It's a day trip but there aren't any spots where I'm taking you to get water."

"Oh, okay."

The sun shone brightly as they stepped out of the cabin. It was the perfect day to spend at the beach. He loved where he was taking her and was excited to see what she thought of it as well. He flipped on his shades and helped her in the car before jumping in the driver's seat, ready to get the day started. As he pulled on to the main road he glanced at her, reaching for her hand which she gave him readily. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it softly, grinning as she drew her lip in her mouth.

.

.

.

As Edward drove down the winding road towards the beach Bella could feel her excitement growing exponentially. She wasn't sure what exactly he had in store for her but she couldn't wait to find out. She had resisted the urge to call Alice and tell her about Edward, not wanting to jinx herself but she couldn't wait to fill her in on all the details. She also hoped that Alice was having as good a time with Jasper as she was with Edward. They had driven for close to two hours before stopping at a place called Sammy's to pick up sandwiches and fruit. At that point Bella had to quash her insecurities as she noticed every woman in the place watching Edward. She reminded herself that he was with her, not them. She glanced around as he pulled into a parking lot of sorts.

"Have you ever been snorkeling?" he asked turning in his seat.

"No," she replied hesitantly.

He smiled and then turned towards the sounds coming from the shore, pointing out towards it. "There is this amazing cove that I need to take you to." He turned and saw her unease. "Don't worry, baby. I won't let anything happen to you."

Without realizing, she smiled. She wasn't sure why. Was it that he kept calling her baby, something that made her feel special, as if they were a real couple? Was it his extraordinary beauty that made it difficult not to smile in his presence? Or perhaps it was simply that she felt oddly safe with him, inherently she knew he would indeed protect her.

"Come on. It will be fun."

He kissed her lightly and then abruptly got out of the car like some high school senior trying to impress the new girl. Edward opened the door for Bella and then proceeded to open the trunk. He first rummaged through his camera bag and withdrew his Nikon. His go to camera when he thought he would be anywhere near water. As he grabbed their snorkeling gear he winked at her and snapped a picture, smiling as she scrunched her nose in frustration.

"That's very adorable," he kissed her crinkled skin and laughed as she rolled her eyes.

The path to the water was a little difficult but that didn't stop Edward from taking pictures of her every chance he could get. Bella was in awe of everything and Edward was in awe of her. The beach itself was beautiful, the almost pink sand seemed magical and the clear water of the ocean was breathtaking. Bella had never seen anything as beautiful as this. Bella stopped and inspected the shells lying in the sand while Edward continued to take pictures of her. After picking up a few of the shells, small reminders of the exceptional day she was sure to have with him, he led her to a dock where there was a small row boat awaiting them.

"After you," he said motioning for her to enter the boat.

"This is, umm, seaworthy isn't it?" Bella questioned.

Edward laughed, "Get in the boat you silly girl."

Bella gingerly stepped inside as the boat rocked just slightly. Just as it steadied Edward stepped in and it rocked again. She gripped the rails and held on tight, looking back and forth from one side of the boat to the other. He smiled at her as he stepped past her and set their gear down. He picked up the oars and sat down, admiring her and taking delight in the fact that he would be doing something with her that she had never done before.

"Bella," He called to her. "Look at me baby."

She looked up. "I promise this will be amazing. Trust me okay?"

Bella blushed remembering him saying the exact same thing the night before as they made love against the railing. He started rowing and Bella stared as the muscles in his arms flexed. He motioned his head towards the water and Bella broke her eyes away from him. As handsome as Edward was she couldn't believe how incredible the sight before her was. You could see everything, the fish swimming about as if no one was around, the algae swaying with the current, and the vibrant plant life that looked like something one could only dream of, not something one would find in real life. Her fingers skimmed the cool water, imagining what it would be like to actually be under there. She chuckled as a thought crossed her mind.

"What's funny?" he asked curiously.

She glanced his way, "we're gonna be swimming with the fishes." She said with a slight giggle, "Get it, swimming with the fishes," she reemphasized, wagging her brows. "You know like those mob guys say."

He laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, I get it but I don't think mob guys really say stuff like that."

She shrugged and giggled again before looking back to the water. He rowed a little while longer until he got to an area that was surrounded by an unusual rock formation. Once there he stopped and started pulling out equipment, going over what to do, outlining where they were going to go. He made everything sound so easy.

"Alright baby, change into your suit." He said nonchalantly.

Bella looked around and then back at him. She stared at him like he had lost his mind wanting her to strip out in the open. As she continued to stare he laughed and stood up, dropping his shorts, underwear and all, before pulling his wife-beater over his head. He stood in front of her stark naked, his cock lying limply against his thigh. Without forethought she reached out and started stroking him, feeling him come to life in her hand.

"Mmmm, that feels good, but," he trailed off and stepped back some.

"But what?"

"I didn't think to bring any condoms on the boat," he said with an arch of his brow.

"Who said we need a condom," she replied mischievously.

Bella scooted in front of him and wrapped her mouth around his head, before he had a chance to stop her. Sneaking a peek at him and seeing his hooded eyes slowly start to close she felt empowered. She had a feeling that he had stripped before her to get a rise from her, well it did, but she could also tell that he was not anticipating this sort of reaction. She moved her mouth along his length, letting her tongue sweep over his pulsing ridges. Edward let out a loud groan that emanated from deep within him as his hands moved to her face.

"Bella," his tongue passed over his lips as he felt his body come alive for her.

Bella took this as a sign that he liked what she was doing. She continued her quest, letting her mouth and tongue explore his magnificent cock. His hand moved from her face to her hair, where he began fisting it as his moans and gasps became louder. He was getting close. She could taste the saltiness of his cum on her tongue, urging her in no unspoken terms to continue. Her cheeks hollowed as she applied pressure around his girth and with one last long suck, she pulled him to the back of her throat. He felt his knees start to buckle as she drew out his orgasm. She continued to suck him, long and hard, until he had nothing left. Letting out a strangled whimper, he pulled back from her, dropping to his knees in the boat. Bella rose with a look of satisfaction on her face as she slowly stripped in front of him, changing into her bathing suit like he had requested earlier.

"You were right," she said as he looked up at her, "that was amazing," she finished with a wink.

* * *

**A/N… Yes, looks like Bella had the upper hand at the end there… and for the record I want to go snorkeling with Edward. I mean seriously I do *sigh* ... and don't forget to check out the Facebook page for some great pictures of Lighthouse Beach, facebook dot com/LovinRobFanFiction**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**What a lovely day they had. Let's see what else is on the agenda.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Two a.m. and Edward was still wired. They had arrived back at the cabin around midnight and Bella immediately crashed out on his bed, exhausted from the day's activities. They had spent several hours snorkeling. Bella had never done it before and was completely captivated with everything. He scrolled through the hundreds of pictures he had taken of her, enhancing and editing. He never took pictures of the women he spent time with but as he looked at Bella on his screen he realized she was different, that he wanted to keep a part of her with him. He stopped on one picture and smiled. After snorkeling they had eaten lunch and then went for a hike around some of the cliffs. Bella was clearly not an adventurer because she tripped a few times but never gave up or wanted to quit. He leaned back, crossing his arms as he examined the picture. Bella was lying on the blanket Edward had brought with them. Her arm was covering her eyes. He remembered her chest heaving slightly as her knees bent, reddened where she had fallen. She looked so vulnerable and it invoked a strong desire in him to take care of her. He glanced towards the bedroom again before turning back to the pictures. The day had been fantastic and as he contemplated what to do today he heard footsteps approaching.

"Edward," he heard a mumbled voice behind him.

He turned in his seat to face her. She was a perfectly disheveled mess wearing only her underwear and his wife beater. Her hair was sticking out all over the place and she was rubbing her eyes, clearly not awake. She was beautiful and sexy and he wondered briefly if this was what it would be like all the time. Would she be this adorable on a daily basis?

"Hey baby, you okay?" he finally asked.

She nodded, "Do you want me to sit up with you?" She said with a big yawn.

He smiled wider and stood, quickly lifting her and cradling her in his arms, "Nah, let's go to bed, sexy girl."

Bella snorted and rested her head against his chest, feeling herself being lulled back to sleep by the hypnotic cadence of his heart. He laid her down, waking her again and snuggled next to her, drawing the blankets over them. It didn't take Bella long to fall completely asleep into dreams of a beautiful, underwater oasis and the handsome surfer who had shown her the way.

.

.

.

"So will I eventually get in the water?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Behave," Edward smirked and slapped her ass.

"Owww."

He stood behind her on his board, drawing his body completely flush to hers. His hands moved up her sides and under her arms lifting them straight out. He then moved his leg slightly, forcing her right foot to move forward and then brought his hands to her waist, making her crouch into the perfect surfer's stance. He slowly rubbed his crotch against her ass, chuckling at her sharp intake of breath. He then stepped off the board and Bella immediately missed their connection.

They had been at it for over an hour. She had asked him if he could teach her how to surf. Needless to say, Edward jumped at the idea. Edward was an excellent and thorough teacher but unfortunately Bella was uncoordinated. He had told her she needed to perfect the stance before he would consider taking her out on to the water. Something which seemed to be taking forever. He approached the nose of the board and kneeled, looking up at her with a playful yet lustful gaze.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded as he placed his hands on the rails of the board and started rocking it. Bella rolled with the motion, shifting her arms for balance as Edward's eyes lit up. This was the first time she had done it where she hadn't landed on her ass after a minute. He rocked the board a little more and she wobbled but kept in position. Ecstatic, he jumped up and lifted her so that he could kiss her.

"You did it! That was perfect."

"I have a good teacher," she smiled against his lips.

They heard clapping in the distance and both turned their heads to the right, seeing Tyler and some others whooping and hollering. Bella was slightly embarrassed, unaware that they had an audience. That was quickly dismissed however as Edward turned back to her, running his hands up her back.

"Let's practice a few more times okay?"

Bella nodded. After the fifth time without falling Edward kissed her lightly on the lips, pulling her body close to his.

"You ready to try it for real?"

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed, giddy with excitement.

He smiled and pecked her lips once more before taking her hand and moving her off the board. He grabbed both of their boards and brought them to the water.

"Just lay down, Bella, and copy my movement. We're going to paddle out."

She nodded eagerly and mimicked his movements, one arm over the other in a freestyle motion. She hesitated only slightly as she watched the muscles on his back and shoulders flex. He was so perfectly handsome that it was distracting. He moved effortlessly through the water, his second home, or perhaps his first. In the time they had spent together they had not talked about their lives in general. He had told her yesterday that it was better that they didn't know too much about one another. In a way, she was happy about that as it would make it easier for her after she left the island but she also really wanted to know everything there was to know about him and was disappointed that she wouldn't get the chance.

"Okay, Bella, get on your board like we practiced," he said, drawing her out of her thoughts.

She took a deep breath and slowly tried to raise herself up on the board. Unfortunately it tilted with the motion of the waves, causing her to drop into the water. Edward quickly jumped in and she felt his arms wrap around her as he helped her to the surface.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," she said coughing a bit. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be," she said, her previous enthusiasm waning.

"Well, baby, if it was easy everyone would do it." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Let's try again okay?"

Bella nodded and crawled on the board, once again falling into the ocean. By the fourth time, she was finally able to maneuver up successfully. She breathed in deeply as she saw the wave approaching. She could hear Edward's steady, encouraging words, telling her to ride with the wave, not to be afraid of it.

"If you get knocked off, just relax and allow your body to float to the top. Don't panic, baby. If you go down I'll go down with you."

She nodded as the wave took her with it. Just having Edward behind her, knowing he would help her, made her feel confident. She crouched just slightly as she balanced herself on the surface of the wave. It felt unreal, exhilarating and scary, but it also felt liberating in a way she never knew was possible. Before this moment, she thought surfers were a bit out there, she didn't understand their fascination with this sport but now, well, now she understood deep within her soul. There was such a fine balance between man and nature and riding this wave made her realize that she and the wave were one. It could crush her or cradle her if she let it. As the wave died and she approached the shore she jumped off the board, screaming and raising her arms in triumph. She turned quickly to see that Edward was running up to her, the look of joy and happiness on his face palpable. She jumped on him, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as he swung her around while both laughed excitedly. Adrenaline coursed through her as her lips found his. They kissed intensely, both caught in the moment and when she pulled away her face was euphoric.

"Let's do it again," she said with zest.

"You got it, baby," he replied with equal parts admiration and arousal.

Watching her ride her first wave was the best foreplay imaginable, but seeing her face light up like it just was, was probably the pinnacle of his trip. They paddled out again and surfed for the remainder of the day. With each try Bella got better and better. She did wipe out a few times but that didn't deter her in any way. That was one of the many things he liked about her. She never gave up. When they had finally decided to call it a night they approached the shore to find Tyler and a couple of the other guys heading their way. Edward picked up the towel on the ground and wrapped it around Bella, giving Tyler a head nod as they approached.

"You looked great, Bella. You're a natural," Tyler said with a smile.

Edward frowned as his posture stiffened with anger. He knew he had no real claim to Bella as she wasn't his girlfriend but he was still upset. He didn't like the idea of someone else flirting with her, especially right in front of him. He was filled with jealousy, something he was unaccustomed too. He narrowed his eyes and shot Tyler a look that said back the fuck off. Suddenly he felt Bella's arm wrap around his waist. She squeezed him and he shifted his eyes to her. She gave him a shy smile and he started to relax immediately.

"Thanks but the student is only as good as the teacher and I had the best teacher imaginable," Bella said not taking her eyes off of Edward.

Edward smiled and kissed the top of her head while Tyler and the others laughed and nodded. Tyler had realized quickly that he had overstepped himself as he watched Edward's posture change dramatically. He was glad that Bella had jumped in as it left him free to back off without any trouble. Although he thought Bella was beautiful he knew that Edward wanted her and as such would never approach her in that way because of it.

"Hey, we're having a bonfire and grillin'. You guys should come over."

Bella glanced up at Edward who gave her a quizzical look, asking with his eyes what she wanted to do. She wanted to spend time with him but she was also starving and didn't want to cook. She thought maybe they could hang at the bonfire for a little while, eat and then take off. She nodded a miniscule amount and Edward turned to Tyler again.

"Give us a minute to change and we'll be right over."

.

.

.

Bella was stuffed. She ate way more than she had intended and now she was practically falling asleep. It didn't help that Edward was lying back on a lounge chair with her between his legs. He had just finished gently massaging her shoulders and she was now against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. The fire was warm and inviting and the conversations had been great. She had learned all about the world of surfing but now she was starting to fade out, completely at ease and at peace.

"She's pretty cool," Tyler said taking a swig of his beer.

Edward nodded, allowing his arm to cross over her shoulder. He had never been with anyone like Bella and for the first time in his life he wondered what it would be like to have a relationship with someone. After all, she lived in New York. He had a home in New York. Hell, he was supposed to take on the family business there. He wondered if their paths would actually cross if he was in the same city as her. Would she want to be with him if she knew who his family was? He sighed as doubt began to set in.

"Baby, let's go home," he whispered in her ear, shocked at how normal and right it sounded.

"Okay," Bella hummed, not wanting to move from his loving embrace. Her head tilted up as her lips found his.

* * *

**A/N… Awwww, me thinks Edward is falling for Bella. Is the shark ready to give up his sharky ways? Hmmm, we shall see.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**Love that they are enjoying themselves but hmmm, that only leaves one day left :-(**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Edward brushed his hair back as his phone started to buzz. He glanced down and picked it up to see he had a new email message. He wasn't expecting anything as he rarely got email so he figured he better check. When he opened it his heart dropped just a little. United Airlines was advising him that he was now able to check in online for his flight leaving tomorrow morning. He dropped the phone down and stepped back from the sink, bringing his hands to his hair and breathing in deeply. Normally, by the last day, he was evaluating how the week went and planning his next conquest. Instead, he felt uneasy and unsure. He heard movement in the bedroom and took a deep breath, before exiting the bathroom.

"Bella, I was thinking maybe we could go check out…" he started to say but Bella placed her fingers on his lips, stopping him. She closed her eyes and her brows furrowed.

"Why don't we just…" her eyes opened as she looked at him uneasily, "stay here?"

"You don't want to explore the island?" he asked with a quick kiss to the pad of the fingers over his lips.

Bella shook her head as he entwined his fingers with hers. She was already feeling a bleakness developing in the pit of her stomach. The heartbreak that she knew she would feel tomorrow starting to stir. But she would hold off on it and enjoy the time they had together. This was their last day and she wanted to spend it entirely with him, just the two of them on their own private beach in paradise.

"We could surf and just hang out here. I can cook for us," she continued, hoping he would feel the same.

He smiled, "I like that plan," he said with a heartfelt kiss.

He pushed her back against the wall as his mouth enveloped hers. He wasn't sure what would happen when he left tomorrow but he decided he wouldn't focus on that. No, he was planning on concentrating completely on Bella today. Nothing else mattered. He ground his hips against her, hearing her whimpered approval. Grabbing her leg, he jerked it up while simultaneously moving one hand over her ass. His mouth went to her neck as her hands gripped his hair.

"I want you so fucking much," he groaned against her skin.

"I'm yours," Bella whispered, fighting back the tears that were threatening.

He grunted and lifted her other leg, which she proceeded to wrap around his waist. Their mouths touched, both kissing each other deeply. As their kiss intensified he could feel his cock expanding and knew he needed to be inside her again. He stumbled as he made a desperate attempt to get them in the bedroom where the condoms were. Bella was not helping the matter as she continued to grind her hips against him while pulling on his hair, moaning into his mouth. Neither would speak what they were feeling, but both felt it. Every kiss, every touch was precious as it was close to being the last.

"Hurry, Edward," Bella cried out as she felt his hand move from her ass.

He growled as they landed on the bed, hands moving wildly to remove their pants, needing to be joined once again. When he finally entered her they both cried out, mouths and tongues moving forcefully against each other. His hips pounded against her, their need for each other becoming more and more apparent. In the midst of it all, Bella forced him to roll on his back as she straddled his hips, swaying against him with the force of a strong current. Edward stared up at the beautiful woman above him and knew he wanted more from her. That, for once in his life, he actually cared about someone he was with. He realized with certainty that this was not an island fling. As if she could read his thoughts, she reached her hands out, motioning for him to sit up. When he did, she flattened her feet on the bed and draped her arms over his shoulders. The frenzy from only moments before subsided as she kissed him softly, lovingly. She assured him without words that she felt the same way. Her fingers played with his hair as she continued to gently move against him.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she muttered before realizing she had spoken her silent thoughts.

His hands moved to grip her cheeks so he could see in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you, too."

Bella's eyes moistened as she nodded, kissing him once again. She picked up her pace as their impassioned kiss overwhelmed them both. She couldn't and wouldn't address the huge elephant in the room, the one that said this is it. No more excitement. No more passion. No more Edward. She felt the wetness on her cheeks but refused to acknowledge it. Instead she continued to make love to the man she clearly would never get over.

.

.

.

The sun was slowly disappearing below the horizon; just a small sliver still appeared tinting the remaining sky amber and purple, a beautiful array of colors that uplifted the mind and body. The birds were long gone, retired for the evening, leaving only the sounds of the waves rolling onto the shore, dark and mysterious, yet lovely and inviting. The night breeze gently lifted and dropped Bella's skirt as she and Edward walked hand in hand along the shore, unable to speak about tomorrow but unable to stop thinking about it.

"Bella," Edward stated, clearing his throat.

"Yes," she replied, looking up at him.

"What's, ummm," his free hand ran though his hair as he breathed in deeply.

"What's, what?" Bella stopped walking, curious.

"Can I ask you what your last name is?"

Bella smirked and started walking again. "It's Swan, Bella Swan."

"That's really pretty. It fits you."

"Well, thank you," Bella giggled and curtsied.

He grinned before continuing. "What do you do in New York?"

She tilted her head to the side, confused with this line of questioning as he had avoided all talk about personal information. In fact, she remembered him specifically saying that they shouldn't know very much about each other. She smiled and swung their connected hands as they continued their trek.

"I work as a receptionist at Whitlock, Inc."

He chuckled, "you do, huh?"

"Yeah," she gave him a curious look. "Do you know of them?"

His brows furrowed for a moment as he debated once again whether he would or should tell her who he was, more specifically who his family was. His primary concern was that if he didn't he could end up pursuing her only to find out she wanted nothing to do with him because of his family. He glanced down at her curious face and smiled reassuringly, not wanting her on edge.

"My family has an account with them."

"Really?"

"Yes, my, umm, my family is," he took a deep breath. "My father is Anthony Cullen."

Bella stopped moving and glanced up at him, her eyes wide and mouth agape. Tony Cullen was an entrepreneur who, although no one could prove beyond a reasonable doubt, was clearly connected to the Volturi crime family. From what Bella recalled, he seemed to mostly dabble in sky rises and other construction. It was well known that if anyone opposed him they often had 'changes of heart' or disappeared altogether. Bella had suspicions that Mr. Cullen was laundering money for the mob or worse, using his construction sites to hide people, dead people. She often worried that the Whitlock's were involved in some way, as Mr. Cullen's account was their most prestigious. Alice had laughed when Bella told her about her theories and advised her that she'd seen way too many mob movies. Bella wasn't convinced though. She was wracking her mind to recall if Mr. Cullen had children. She never saw one mentioned but then he could have kept them out of the press. She was having a difficult time trying to imagine Edward a part of that family. He seemed like the complete opposite of them.

"Bella," Edward questioned.

Bella blinked and tried to get her composure. "I've never seen anything mentioned about Mr. Cullen having a son. How can that be?"

"I'm rarely home, Bella. Plus, my mother sent me to a boarding school in Boston when I was eleven. She never wanted me around any of it. She didn't know what my father did or who he worked for before they were married and once I was born she wouldn't leave him. My mother had family in California, so when I was fourteen I left Boston and moved to Malibu. That's where I discovered photography and where I learned to surf."

He squeezed her hand and started walking again. He could sense something different about Bella and was starting to worry about her response. In truth, Bella was overwhelmed. In her mind all she could see was Edward the surfer, the photographer. She couldn't consolidate this new information. _It figures that he would be connected to the mob, _she thought uneasily. Her father would have a coronary if he found out.

"I know my father's reputation and I'm not like him, Bella."

"I know you're not."

He stopped walking and pulled her close to him. "I've never told anyone. I wanted it to be you."

She smiled and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him.

"But," he let the word linger in the air.

Bella sighed and dropped her feet. _There's always a but_, she thought to herself. She looked down and frowned, waiting for what else he was going to say. Trying to figure out in her head how much worse it could be. He brought his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. This was the hard part for him. The part he never did.

"But, I really like you, Bella. You're different than anyone I've ever been with. I'll be moving back to New York to start working with my father and umm, I thought maybe we could see each other while I'm there."

"Edward," she scrunched her brows.

As much as Bella was excited at the prospect of continuing a relationship with him, his family scared the shit out of her. Is that what she wanted? To be connected to the mob? What if things didn't work, would they kill her for knowing too much? Do they do those things still? With a heavy heart she let out a sigh.

"I'm really sorry, Edward, but I don't think we should see each other again," she finally said, looking up at him. "I just can't be tied to the mob. I don't want that kind of lifestyle."

He nodded and gave her a small smile as he turned them around so they could start walking back towards his cabin. He needed to get his bearings again. He had hoped for a different response but he understood her reasoning. He just didn't like it. Deep down he knew she was right but that didn't stop the pain her response inflicted to his heart. He brought her hand up and lightly kissed her wrist. She turned to him and he could see her unease. He smiled and moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I wish I had my camera to capture just how beautiful you look right now," he stated, trying to change the subject.

Bella crinkled her nose, embarrassed and then nudged him. "You'll have to give me a selfie of you 'cause months down the road I'll think this whole thing was a dream."

He stopped and leaned down, kissing her. He didn't want to think about what it would be like months from now. He would be in New York working with his father. Would she be with some other guy, settling down, getting married, and having children? He sighed as he kissed her harder. He would not think of that. They still had tonight. He was going to make sure that she never forgot the time she spent with him.

* * *

**A/N… Ummm, well, that didn't turn out quite like Edward had planned. Do you think Bella made the right choice? Would you have decided differently? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**WOW! ya'll are very divided. Being the eternal there are always two sides to every story kind of chick I will say you all had very valid points. Sorry if I didn't respond to all your reviews. It was a crazy day yesterday but thank you so much. I really love that last chapter evoked so many emotions for you all, hmmm, I'm thinking this one might as well. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"More, oh God, more," Bella screamed out, arching her hips against his relentless assault.

He grunted loudly, his breath labored as he continued to pound into her. They had been going at it most of the night. In truth, Edward was exhausted and could barely move but when he woke up, after only sleeping for a mere three hours, to her stroking him, there was no way in hell that he would tell her no. Not when his flight left in just four short hours. Every minute counted.

"Edward, fuccckkkkk," Bella moaned out as she bucked her hips against his.

She couldn't get enough of him. She had spent the few hours of sleep she had gotten dreaming about him, or the lack of him, to be exact. But she knew that as amazing as Edward was, the prospect of being a mob moll was not something she envisioned for her life. She looked up at him and breathed out in a gasp. His eyes were closed, scrunched together tightly, causing his brows to furrow. His perfect lips were parted as he panted from exertion. His expression was that of complete determination. His long hair fell forward, the tips dripping with sweat and moving with every thrust he made. He was a vision. He was the epitome of passion and desire. Someone she knew she would not easily get over. His eyes shot open, feeling the weight of her stare and they watched one another. Saying with their eyes what their hearts and mouths refused to admit.

Edward brought his mouth to hers; afraid he would say something he shouldn't. Something he'd never said to anyone. Something he couldn't say. Instead, he grabbed her legs, drawing them onto his shoulders, feeling her lock her ankles behind him. He hissed as he broke contact with her mouth to see his cock sliding in and out of her. He pulled back, getting on his knees to better his position.

"Harder, please, har…" Bella's words died out as she swallowed thickly.

Edward reached down and grabbed her breasts in his hands, roughly rolling her nipples between his fingers, all the while pumping his hips rhythmically against her. Unsure what to do with her hands, she reached up and fisted his hair while her other hand found its way to where they were joined. She began working her clit furiously. She was desperate to cum and she knew once she did it would send him flying over the edge.

"Now, baby, I, fuck, I can't hold off," he grunted, ready to cum as he watched her touch herself.

Bella screamed as she arched and bucked her hips. Her orgasm washed over her, sending her body into a fit of ecstatic frenzy. Edward hissed out a string of expletives as her pussy tightened and pulsed around his throbbing cock. He forced himself deep inside her, pushing and grunting until his release finally came. When his body came down to earth, he dropped her legs; his breath labored, and fell on top of her. After a moment he rolled to the side and entwined himself with her.

"That was, fuck, baby. Holy shit, I'm never gonna forget it," he muttered into her hair.

"I'll never forget any of this," Bella replied against his chest.

He sighed and ran his fingers through her now messy and wild hair. He kissed the top of her head longingly, letting his mouth linger while he contemplated his next words. He didn't want to broach the inevitable topic of goodbye as he wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to do. Generally, at this point he would have already taken her back to where ever she was staying and then he would pack and get all his things together in peace, without any awkwardness. With Bella though, he hadn't wanted to let her go and now it was too late. He couldn't drop her off and then get back in time to pack and still make it to the airport.

"Maybe we should go shower," Bella stated, sensing his unease.

"Do you want to shower with me?" he asked, letting his hands move over her back.

"If you promise to be good. I don't think my lady bits can survive another pounding," she said flatly.

Edward jerked back and lifted her head up; worried that maybe he had actually hurt her, only to find her smirking. He slapped her ass and arched his brow while she held her satisfied and cocky smile.

"For the record, you initiated that last pounding. I just finished what you started."

"Mmmm, and finish you did," Bella purred, twisting her fingers into his hair.

He smiled as their lips touched again. Their hands moving along each other's bodies while they kissed deeply. He was filled with a great deal of confusion. Realizing that he would really miss her and recognizing just how shallow his life had been. He had never given a thought to what the women he had been with felt after their time together was done. Did they have doubts or regrets? Did they still think of him? Did they wish for more? Did they not want it to end? He would know soon enough it seemed. As it appeared he would be searching for answers to these very questions in his own head later today.

.

.

.

Bella walked to the desk that housed his camera and equipment but was careful not to touch anything as he hadn't packed it up yet. She could hear him in the other room, gathering his clothes and toiletry items. She picked up a picture of her near some of the cliffs not far from the cabin. They had explored yesterday and he had taken several pictures. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that were trying desperately to come out.

_They had been exploring the cove for a while now and were in an area that was almost completely enclosed. The water beat down on the sand in a steady rhythm, sweeping against the rocks that surrounded them. It was stunning. She stepped ahead of him slightly towards the mouth of the cave to get a closer look at the water. Suddenly he yelled for her to stop. She turned to see what was going on and he was already snapping pictures of her. She covered her face and turned quickly. It was the end of the day, her hair was a mess and she was wearing only a pair of jean shorts with her bathing suit top. Definitely not picture ready._

"_Bella, baby, please. The lighting is perfect right now."_

"_Why don't you let me take your picture then?" She said glancing at him._

_He laughed, "Baby, no one touches this camera." _

_Bella rolled her eyes as he held his Leica to his chest. She had been schooled this morning, in extensive detail, the differences between Edward's Nikon and his Leica, when she had mistakenly told him to just grab one, it didn't matter. Bella had learned quickly that Edward took his camera's very seriously._

"_Bella, please," he said much softer._

_She frowned for a second and then took a couple of steps further. The wind blew her hair back as a lone tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped the tear away and looked over her shoulder, giving him an expression that reflected the seriousness of the situation, the depth of her feelings for him and the sadness she felt in that very moment, knowing they would not be together. He snapped a few shots and brought his camera down, letting it fall against his chest. In four long strides he was in front of her, sweeping his hand underneath her hair and tilting her head back as he kissed her._

"It's an amazing picture. You're very photogenic."

Bella swallowed, "You were right. The lighting was perfect. You are so good at this, Edward."

He smiled and kissed her temple. "Would you like to take a couple of the pictures with you?"

"Really?" she asked, glancing up at him.

He nodded, "I mean, if you want to, that is."

"Thank you," she said, biting her lip.

He kissed her forehead and breathed in deeply before he began to pack up his computer, printer and cameras in their respective cases and then placed them in a large rolling duffle bag. Bella turned to the pictures and selected four of them: the one she had just been holding, two of lighthouse beach, and one of surfer's beach. She then stepped out of the way, slipping the pictures into her bag, while he finished packing everything. Last, but not least, was his surfboard. He brought out a large black bag, laying it on the ground and unzipping it. Bella walked over, curious, and could see that the bag was padded on the inside.

"I didn't know they made stuff like that."

He laughed, "Yes, you'd be amazed." He got a reflective look on his face. "My board is very special to me. I've had it a long time. This will protect it on the flight."

Bella grinned, "Well, can I take a picture of you and your board?"

He rolled his eyes and when Bella gave him the bitch brow, he sat back on his haunches, "you're serious aren't you?"

"Hell yeah I'm serious, come on. You took a ton of pictures of me. Please."

He shook his head and then chuckled. "Alright."

He shook his almost dry hair and stood next to his board, bringing his hand up to the rail. He jokingly threw up the hang ten sign as Bella snapped the picture, giggling. She looked at it, once again chewing on her lip as he proceeded to slip his board in its protective cover. Thirty minutes later they were on the road. They didn't talk the entire way back to Surfer's Manor, only holding each other's hand. Both had their minds elsewhere. As he pulled up in front of her room, he turned to her, leaning in to kiss her.

"I won't forget anything about my time with you." He let his fingers run down her cheek.

Bella felt a tear slip out before she could stop it. His thumb popped up and wiped it away. He wanted to say that he thought he might be in love with her, that he wished she would reconsider seeing him in New York. He wanted to tell her that he was hurting as well and that he didn't want what they had to end. But, he couldn't.

"I'm going to… miss you," he said, his voice straining with his unspoken emotion.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, the tears freely flowing. "I'm going to miss you, too."

Edward held her tightly, feeling the steady rise and fall of her chest. His hand went to the back of her head as he buried his nose in her hair. The tears fell from his eyes as well. His heart was breaking along with hers. He had never felt this way before and he questioned whether he would again. Time was against him though. He desperately wanted to sit with her longer but he knew he had to leave. He had exactly two hours to get to the airport and check all his equipment. Much to his dismay, he had to go. He pulled back from her and held her tearful face in his hands.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met." He kissed her softly on the lips before saying the words he knew would alter him forever. "Goodbye, Bella."

She swallowed and nodded, kissing him quickly, one last time. "Goodbye, Edward."

She quickly snatched her bag from the back seat and ran her hand through her hair. She started walking towards her door, forcing herself not to look back. She couldn't see him drive off. As her hand touched the door knob she heard the car pull away. Only then did she allow herself to glance back. He was merging out of the parking lot and on to the main road. She looked down and took a deep breath, wiping her eyes once more before opening the door.

* * *

**A/N… It's so hard to say goodbye *sigh* **


	18. Chapter 18

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**Special thanks to ADF for rec'ing this story on the Fic Dive :-)**

**Hmm, I guess I am gonna add this additional disclaimer cause ya'll are stressing :-) Now, I know, that you all know, I love to write the angst but remember, I promised that this story would be short and sweet. There are only 6 more chapters plus the epi so BE CALM AND LOVE SHARKWARD AND BELLA *wink wink* ... Okay that being said we are going to backtrack just a little bit and catch up with Alice and Jasper. This picks up the morning after Alice and Jasper spent the night together.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Jasper Whitlock occupied one of the Master Caribbean Cove Suites at the Cove Resort. It was a beautiful place to stay, equipped with a private deck that had the most spectacular view of the ocean and all the modern conveniences one could possibly imagine, including a 50 inch flat screen television. Jasper generally did not watch television aside from various news channels, which is what he had on the entire time he had stayed there except last night when Alice had accompanied him home.

Alice laid in the large king sized bed that had recently occupied her and Jasper. She closed her eyes and smiled. They had an amazing night together. They had cruised on the yacht for a couple of hours, eating and dancing under the stars and in between all of that they had made out like a couple of teenagers at prom. It had been perfect and she knew that her feelings about Jasper were justified. He was indeed an amazing human being. She breathed in and allowed her hand to run down her body, over her breasts and stomach before moving them back up. She could still feel his touches on her skin and it turned her on immensely.

"I think that's my job. Although, that is probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Jasper said walking in from the bathroom, stark naked.

She smiled up at him, her eyes dark with desire. He pushed the covers off of her and positioned himself between her legs, kissing her lightly on the lips. She wrapped her hands in his hair, deepening their kiss, her tongue taking ownership of his as he ground his growing erection against her. It had been a while since he had been intimate with anyone and he had never had an experience where he had intercourse three times in the course of the night.

Jasper's life was extremely busy with work. He started early and ended late. He knew he had a lot to prove, being next in line for the throne, a position that came with a lot of responsibility. Relationships were few and far between. He had actually hoped that when his father made him come to the Bahamas to personally meet with an investor, one that had indicated he was leaving their firm, that he would have a bit of a break. Unfortunately, the meetings had not gone well and his father would be disappointed. But that was nothing new. Meeting Alice had made the entire trip worthwhile. Perhaps he would extend his time on the island. He pulled away from her, just slightly.

"I think I'm going to extend my stay, Ms. Brandon," he muttered against her lips.

Alice giggled with excitement, causing her body to rub against his in just the right way. She reached down and started stroking him as he nuzzled his face in her neck and moaned. This was exactly what she had hoped for. More time with him. She was confident that the more they got to know each other the better it would be. That once he loved her as she loved him it wouldn't matter where she worked.

"Mmmm, you're going to kill me woman!" he exclaimed as he reached for a condom on the nightstand. He sat up on his knees, rolling the condom down his length. He smiled at the woman who was literally taking his breath away. As he entered her, his lips hovered above hers. "But I can't imagine a better way to go."

"Neither can I," Alice whispered as their lips touched once again.

.

.

.

Jasper walked to the door to allow room service in. He directed the waiter to set up at the table and looked towards the bathroom where Alice was getting ready for the day. They had showered earlier that morning after making love and then sat on the patio in their robes and slippers, courtesy of the Cove Resort, while sipping coffee and planning the day's activities. They had stayed out there for almost an hour until they both decided that they were starving and called for room service. After the waiter left, with a sizeable tip, Jasper went to his computer. He wanted to try and rent a helicopter for the day. As he was perusing online his phone rang. When he saw who it was he sighed.

"_Yes, father," Jasper began._

"_What did he say?"_

"_He's refusing to take meetings anymore."_

"_God damn it, son, I don't want to lose this account."_

"_I know. I've tried. He is talking about buying a place out here. I don't know."_

"_Staying on the damn island. For Christ's sake." He paused and then spoke again. "If you didn't meet with Mr. Walker why the hell did you stay another night?" his father asked annoyed._

"_Unfinished business," Jasper said with a smile, once again looking towards the bathroom._

"_Oh for crying out loud," Mr. Whitlock said with exacerbation and Jasper could hear his father's disapproval. "I hope you used a condom. I don't want some island girl coming to the states claiming you fathered her child." _

"_She's from New York so calm down and besides, I'm a grown man who…"_

"_Who works for me and I will not have our company or our family name brought down by an illegitimate child. Who is this girl anyway?"_

Jasper ran his hand up the back of his neck. He had no real answer for his father. Although he and Alice had talked extensively he really didn't know anything about what she did for a living, who her family was or any of the other things that would matter to his father.

"_What's her name? If you are considering pursuing this woman let me run a background check on her." His father stated, interrupting Jasper's thoughts._

"_If I decide to pursue this relationship back in New York I don't need your approval or permission or…" Jasper stuttered out frustrated._

"Jasper_, calm down. I have every right to be concerned. What if she is after our money? Have you forgotten about Maria so soon? Well, I haven't!" his father said incensed._

Jasper winced at the mention of Maria. He had been engaged to her for only a few months when he found out that she was trying to steal his money, well, more specifically, the family's money. It was a huge ordeal and something that his father made sure to mention anytime he showed any interest in a woman for anything more than recreational purposes.

"_Son, take a couple of days, enjoy this woman and then let it go. The other option is we do a check on her, make sure she is someone legitimate. Alright?" his father said coolly._

"_Yeah, of course. I'll call you when I get back." Jasper said right before hanging up._

Jasper leaned back, rubbing his fingers against his temples. This was a mess. He glanced at his computer again. He liked Alice. He wanted to pursue her. He looked towards the bathroom and then sat up straight, typing in her name. Google came back with a long list of Alice Brandon's including what looked like close to twenty Facebook accounts. He perused for a moment and then clicked on the page that had her picture as an icon. He scrolled through her wall and saw several pictures of her and her friend Bella from here on the island. He looked again towards the door and could hear movement. He turned back to the computer and clicked on photos.

"FUCK!" he said standing up.

The album was entitled, Annual Whitlock Christmas Party. The cover was a picture of Alice all dolled up in a stunning black dress, raising her glass in a toast. Jasper was infuriated. She worked for them which meant that she knew him and yet she acted as if it was just a coincidence that she was in the Bahamas at the same time he was. Everything she said and did was a lie, a setup, a trap to ensnare him. He could almost hear his father saying I told you so.

"Jasper, how's this, is it helicopter suitable?" Alice asked spinning.

Jasper whipped his head around to look at her. The lines on his face hard, his brows furrowed as his eyes grew dark and menacing. Alice stopped mid spin when she saw the expression on his face. He looked upset, extremely upset, frightening even.

"What's wrong?" she asked wearily.

He sneered and faced his laptop, turning it to her. She tore her eyes away from his livid face to see that he had her Facebook page open and that he was looking at the album from last year's Christmas party. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she could feel the tears already forming. She should have said something sooner.

"I can explain," she said meekly as she approached him, touching his chest gently.

He pushed her away from him and then brought his hands to his hair as she stumbled back. He was filled with rage. He had been played. She wasn't interested in him at all. She was just like all the other women he had ever met and if he had pursued her she would have turned out just like Maria had.

"Jasper, please, let me explain." Alice pleaded.

Jasper sneered at her. "You're just like all of them." He brought his face close to hers, in a manner that scared her. "You're just another gold digging whore."

Alice started crying, shaking her head. "No, Jasper, that's not what I want."

"RIGHT!" he yelled and yanked her towards the door. "Get the hell out of here."

She turned at the door, and saw him spin around, showing his back to her. He grabbed one of the plants on the table and threw it across the room as he paced the floor. She watched until he eventually walked down the hall and slammed the door closed to the bathroom. She dropped her head and then took a deep breath, wiping her tears before walking back inside to grab her purse lying on the counter. Alice held her head high as she made her way to the front of the resort and called a cab. _It'll be okay_, she thought to herself.

.

.

.

The cab ride to Surfer's Manor was the longest ride of her life. She was lost in thought. She had not expected the anger that had come from Jasper. She knew she should have been honest with him from the get go. That she should have told him earlier so that they could talk about it versus him finding out on his own. His words stung though. She didn't want Jasper for his money, she wanted him for him and now it was over before it truly began.

"Ma'am," the cabbie said, trying to get her attention.

Alice reached in her purse, paying him, and hoping that Bella would be there so they could talk. As she entered their room it was eerily quiet. She glanced around and could see Bella's laptop still sitting on the table and then saw a note on the counter. She walked over and picked it up.

_Dear Alice,_

_Oh my God! I can't believe I'm doing this but I'm taking your advice  
__and spending the next three days with Edward.  
__I hope you understand. I can't wait to tell you all about it.  
__He's amazing. Hope you and Jasper are having a great time too!_

_Love you,  
__Bella_

Alice sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, bringing her head between her knees. She couldn't call Bella. She wouldn't take away from what she had with Edward. This was going to be a long three days. She sat up straight and then stood. She decided at that moment that she would give Jasper some time to cool off and then she would call him and hopefully he would give her a chance to explain.

.

.

.

The next three days, Alice spent most of her time at the beach, wallowing in self-pity and hoping that maybe Bella and her surfer would show up. She had called Jasper the day after he found out where she worked and he had already checked out. So she would have to wait until she got back to New York and then she could try to make it right with him. She was sitting on the couch, reading when she heard the door open.

"Alice?" Bella called out.

Alice looked up and saw that Bella's eyes were red and the minute she saw her Bella burst into tears. Alice leapt up and ran to her. Bella wrapped her arms around her friend and let the tears fall as did Alice. Both women dropped to their knees and sat near the door, holding each other. Bella crying over the man she surely loved that she had been forced to reject and Alice crying over the man she loved that had rejected her. The islands had given and then taken away just like the waves hitting the rocky shore.

* * *

**A/N… awww, poor Alice, that didn't work out to well for her but most of you called that from the get go. Do you think she and Jasper will be able to work it out once the girls get back to New York? Hmmm, we shall see.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**Oh man, both girls are having a hard time it seems. Let's see how they're doing.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The cool breeze blew Bella's hair out of her face. This was their last day on the island, but in reality, Bella's last day was the day Edward left. The girls had spent all of yesterday inside. Neither Alice nor Bella felt like they wanted to be 'in' the Bahamas anymore. Alice was desperate to get back to New York. She was confident that if she and Jasper could sit down they would find a way to work things out. Bella wasn't so sure of that she also wasn't as confident in her previous decision related to pursuing a relationship with Edward. She was already second guessing herself and wondering if she jumped the gun. The reality is she didn't know what she wanted anymore. Her mind had been flooded with 'what if' scenarios. What if they started dating and he was forced to do something illegal? What if they started dating and he got bored with her or left her for some other woman? What if she had never met him, would she still be as miserable as she was right now? What if on her way to Starbucks she ran into him, would she talk to him, act like they hadn't spent three incredible days with each other or would she throw herself into his arms and kiss him passionately? She heard movement inside the room and saw Alice flittering about.

"Alice," Bella called out, rising to her feet.

Alice looked up as Bella entered the living room.

"Let's go to the beach. It's our last day here then we are back to New York," she placed her arm around Alice's shoulders, "back to smog."

"And Starbucks," Alice added.

"Back to the train," Bella continued.

"And shopping," Alice smiled.

"Back to loud noises and people everywhere," Bella smirked.

"And Chinese Food," Alice giggled.

Bella laughed, Alice and her Chinese food were legendary. The local Chinese restaurant near their apartment, Ming's, seemed to have her order ready before she even called it in. They know her by first name and actually send her gift cards for her birthday. Yes, Alice adored her Kung Pao chicken, her pork dumplings and special rice. Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"The point is, we won't get the opportunity to actually be on a perfect beach again for a very long time 'cause baby, it's gonna take years to save up for another trip like this." Bella finished with an arch of her brow.

Alice laughed. They had indeed used up most of their savings account on this trip. So much so that she was probably going to have to forfeit her clothes allowance for the next few months just to make up for some of the costs. But it was worth it. She had met, and lost, Jasper. But she wasn't going to dwell on the lost part, only the met part.

"Sounds good, Bella. We have time for one last hurrah in the sand," Alice said determined.

"Damn right!"

The girls spent the next twenty minutes gathering their things before making the trek to Surfer's Beach. They found a spot fairly easily and set up their umbrella and blanket, preparing for a leisurely day before they had to pack and head home. They enjoyed the sun for several hours. Taking in the rays and chatting about what they planned on doing when they got home. It was decided that once they got back to Queens they would be hitting up Ming's because Alice needed her fix big time. As far as Bella was concerned, she would enjoy the comfort of her own bed and her morning Starbucks on the way to work. In a way, all she really wanted was to get her life back to normal. She didn't want to think about Edward and what they had here on the island or what they could have had in New York. It was a moot point so why belabor it.

"Hey, Bella," Bella heard above her and opened one eye.

She smiled, "Hey, Tyler."

He kneeled down next to her. "Not surfing today?"

Bella laughed, "No, no board and," she added solemnly, "I lost my teacher."

"I could go with you." Tyler offered.

Bella leaned up on her elbows and glanced over at Alice who was eyeing her speculatively. As much as Bella would love to get on the waves again she couldn't bring herself to say yes. That was something special she had with Edward and she felt strange doing it with someone else. She shook her head and laid back down, closing her eyes.

"Thanks, Tyler but I'm just gonna soak up the sun on our last day."

He laughed, "Alright, hey we are having a cook out tonight, you ladies should come by."

Bella opened her eyes and smiled, "Maybe we will."

"You know where we're at," he said rising to his feet again and heading back to the shoreline.

"So is that the Tyler from near Edward's cabin?"

Bella nodded and rolled over, observing Alice. She had told Alice all about her time with Edward. At first she hadn't wanted to say anything seeing as her time with Jasper had ended badly but Alice insisted on knowing every detail of their encounter. Alice loved it. She thought that Edward and Bella had something special, something that was meant to be. She also thought that Bella should see Edward in New York regardless of his family's 'connections'.

"So do you want to go over there tonight?" Alice continued.

"If you want to, we can."

"Oh God, Bella, come on, let's do it. I've been moping around about Jasper for four days now. Let's go to a party."

Bella laughed and nodded, "Alright, alright. We'll go."

.

.

.

Bella's heart beat fast as they pulled up to the cove. She wasn't exactly sure how to get to Tyler's other than walking along the path that Edward had taken her. She parked in front of the cabin that she had shared with Edward. She half expected to see him burst through the door in board shorts and a wife beater. Closing her eyes, she shook her head and quickly got out of the vehicle. She came around the car and smiled at Alice, taking her hand as they walked past the cabin and towards the shore.

"Oh Bella," Alice said stopping.

The beach was stunning with the sun setting above it. Bella looked in the direction that Alice was and involuntarily smiled. She had seen four sunsets with Edward, all of them completely amazing and memorable. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and looked towards the shore itself, surprised when she saw her and Edward walking hand in hand.

_They were headed back to the cabin. Bella could tell that she had not given him the answer he had wanted to hear. Hell, she hadn't said the answer she wanted to say either. He was walking in silence with a contemplative look on his face when suddenly he brought her hand up and lightly kissed her wrist. A motion that immediately sent chills across her skin. He moved her hair behind her ear, smiling that smile that made her insides do back flips._

"_I wish I had my camera to capture just how beautiful you look right now."_

_Bella crinkled her nose, embarrassed and then nudged him. "You'll have to give me a selfie of you 'cause months down the road I'll think this whole thing was a dream."_

_He stopped walking and leaned down, kissing her. It started out gentle and sweet but turned into so much more. Pulling her closer to him he allowed his hands to move up and down her body until finally picking her up and cradling her bridal style as he kissed her again. Bella rested her head on his shoulders as he carried her up the path to the cabin._

"Bella, this is so beautiful," Alice said, nudging her slightly, bringing her out of her memory.

Bella nodded, trying to find her voice. "It is," she finally said.

"You okay?" Alice asked concerned.

"I will be. Come on, let's go eat. Tyler and them really know how to throw down."

"Well, that's good. I think we should both enjoy ourselves, don't you?"

"Indeed."

They continued on the path until they reached a cabin with a lot of people milling about. There was a fire in the pit and another couple already in the lounge chair that Bella and Edward had previously occupied. They could hear music coming from inside as well as laughter and a lot of dialogue.

"Bella, you made it." Tyler greeted them.

"Tyler, this is my best friend, Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Alice."

"Likewise."

"Food's in the house, drinks are over there," he said motioning towards a huge tub filled with ice and beer.

Alice and Bella made their rounds, talking to a few people along the way. Many she recognized from the party she and Edward had attended. Idle chit chat ensued as they nibbled on food and sipped on beer for several hours. Unfortunately, everywhere Bella looked she could see Edward. He was like a ghost, haunting her, reminding her of what she gave up.

"Did Edward show you his photographs?" Tyler asked leaning against the counter near Bella and Alice.

"Yes, he did. He's a brilliant photographer," Bella said proudly.

"He never showed me anything of the island but I saw some of his work in Time magazine."

Bella nodded, not sure what else she should say. She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Thanks for inviting us, Tyler. I think we're going to head out. We still have to pack."

"Maybe I'll catch ya around sometime."

Bella smiled and took Alice's hand as they started to make their way to the door.

"Bella!" Tyler shouted, stopping their movement.

Bella turned to him as he started walking towards her.

"I know what Edward was looking for when he came to the island. We joked about it before but that night you two were here I could see that it wasn't what he intended it to be." He kneeled slightly so he could look in Bella's eyes. "He really cared about you. You weren't a game for him. I wanted you to know that."

Bella's eyes watered as she nodded. Alice wrapped her arm around her friend and smiled at Tyler, mouthing the words, _thank you_, as they stepped out of the cabin to make the long trek home.

.

.

.

"I think we got everything," Alice exclaimed happily.

Alice was done with the Bahamas. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her time on the island but she had business to take care of in New York and the sooner she got home, the sooner she could make things right between her and Jasper. Bella made one more cursory look throughout their room before grabbing her bags and heading to the car. Before leaving though, she found herself walking towards the path that led to the beach. Once there, she could see people surfing. She could see… Edward. It was as if he were really out there on the waves, moving effortlessly on the water, putting on a clinic to all observers, graceful and utterly beautiful. Bella sighed and looked to the ground. When she looked back up he was gone.

"Goodbye, Edward."

* * *

**A/N… Oh man, so here we go. Bella and Alice are on their way home and Edward is in Hawaii. Will he resume his previous sharky ways, finding a new plaything to occupy his time? Will Bella be able to move forward? Will Alice and Jasper work things out? Hmmm, lots of questions. I'll see ya tomorrow with some answers **


	20. Chapter 20

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**So let's go to New York.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Alice held Bella's hand as they stepped out of JFK International Airport. The two friends smiled as the sounds of the city blasted around them. Car radios played at full volume, people were directing traffic, and two cab drivers were conversing in a foreign language, Hindi perhaps, all while business men spoke into their smart phones, trying their best to look important. It was loud, it was busy, it was incredibly humid, and it was… home.

"Come on, woman, let's go home," Bella said watching Alice nod.

Bella hailed a cab and they made their trek to Queens. Bella felt incredibly content as she watched the hustle and bustle occurring outside her window. She breathed in deeply, absorbing all the sights and sounds of the city she loved so much. The island was amazing, her time with Edward was like a dream, a fantasy, but this, New York, was reality, this… was her truth. She knew that she would never forget Edward or the time they shared but she had to let him go. It was the only way.

"That will be forty eight dollars," Bella heard a deep voice in the front seat say.

Alice handed him some cash and they gathered their bags. Alice and Bella lived in a nice two bedroom apartment in Jackson Heights, across from several diners. It costs them a pretty penny but it was worth it. They also weren't far from the E Train so it was a quick trip into Manhattan where Whitlock, Inc. was. The girls took the stairs two at a time, both excited to be home and when they finally reached the fourth floor they both bent over catching their breath.

"I beat you," Alice huffed between breathes.

"Whatever, my bags landed first."

"As if, besides, that's cheating."

"Funny, you don't say that when you toss your purse ahead of me claiming it's an extension of your arm."

Alice laughed, "Fine, you won, barely."

"Sore loser," Bella stuck out her tongue and proceeded to unlock their door.

"Home, sweet, home," Alice said as both girls slid into the room.

"Yeppers," Bella replied, looking around their apartment.

She nodded as a sense of security washed over her. She brought her bags back to her bedroom and placed everything on the bed. Taking a seat on the edge, she opened her satchel which held her computer and withdrew the pictures that Edward had taken. She looked them over, focusing on every minute detail of the scene depicted. Every picture served as a distinct memory of her time with him. She felt an errant tear slip out and quickly wiped it away, sighing. Rising, she went to her dresser and laid them down.

"Your usual Bella?" Alice hollered from down the hall.

"Yeah, that's fine," Bella answered. _The usual._

.

.

.

Repositioning herself in her seat, Bella took a sip of her caramel macchiato, thankful to taste the rich coffee and feel the impact of it on her system. She stared at nothing in particular, just lost in thought as the clank of the rails hit the tracks, the chatter around her becoming nothing more than white noise. She brought her cup to her nose, engulfing her system with the almost sensual aroma and drowning out the stale cologne and cigarette smoke that reeked from the man holding the rail above her head. She would not let the typical smells on the train bother her today.

"Bella," Alice nudged her.

Bella blinked and looked at her. Alice grinned, motioning that their stop was coming up. She then rose, maneuvering herself through the crowded train like a snake slithering through the grass undetected. She was so petite that it served as an advantage on the train as she tended to slip through the throngs of people to get to the front of the door with little diffiuclty. Bella breathed in deeply only realizing too late that that simple act was a big mistake. She coughed, somewhat dramatically and raised an eyebrow to the man with the overabundance of cologne. In typical New York fashion, he ignored her. Shaking her head, Bella maneuvered herself to her friend, although not as gracefully.

"Oh my God, that man," Alice said shaking her head as they exited.

"I know, maybe he confused dab with drench. It's an easy mistake," Bella replied with sarcasm.

Both girls laughed as they walked the two blocks to their office. Alice was in high spirits. She had decided that no matter what, she was going to see Jasper today. She was going to talk to him and explain why she hadn't said anything and then she would see where it went. She felt their connection and knew deep in her heart that he had as well. They made their way inside the building and pushed themselves into the packed elevator. Bella smiled, Alice may be small but she is mighty. Alice anxiously tapped her foot as the elevator seemed to stop at every floor before it reached theirs.

"Finally," Alice exclaimed as she exited.

"Cool your jets, Ms. Brandon, or I'll have to take away your Starbucks privileges," Bella chuckled.

"You could try, but I'd have to maim you," Alice winked and started walking towards her desk. She looked over her shoulder, "catch you at lunch."

Bella nodded and watched her walk away. No sooner had Alice sat down when Mr. Johnson walked to her desk. Mr. Johnson rarely ventured out to the receptionist's area as his office was at the end of the hall. Alice glanced at him, concern starting to set in at the somber expression of his face.

"Ms. Brandon, I'd like to see you in my office," he said with an air of authority as he turned and strode down the hall.

"Of course," Alice replied confused.

She glanced towards Bella. Bella mouthed, _what's going on?_ To which Alice shrugged her shoulders. She placed her purse on her chair and shoved it under her desk and picked up her pace so she could catch up with Mr. Johnson. She followed him into his office and watched as he sat in the chair behind his desk. He motioned for her to sit as well. She nervously took a seat in front of him while he crossed his hands over his desk.

"Ms. Brandon, you have been a valuable asset to our company for many years which is why this is difficult for me."

"What's going on?"

He sighed and sat up, "You're being let go."

"WHAT!" Alice screeched, rising to her feet, "Why?"

"We have strict policies about fraternization amongst executives and staff. It has come to our attention that you engaged in a," he paused, "that you have broken this policy. Mr. Whitlock is prepared to offer you one month's salary and will provide you with a letter of reference," he slid a paper, with a check attached to it, across the desk to her.

Alice stared at the letter and check before her; she wasn't sure what to say. That policy was obsolete and no one ever used it. _How could Jasper do this to me?_ She thought as her eyes moistened. She had never been fired from a job before, let alone one she held for nearly eight years. Her brows furrowed as she grabbed the letter and check and stormed out of the office. When she got to her desk, she could see Bella looking at her with concern. She shook her head slightly, shoving the letter and check into her purse and marched straight to the elevators.

"SHIT!" she exclaimed in her normally cheerful voice as she hit the elevator button.

She exited on Jasper's floor, looking around. She had never actually been up here and wasn't exactly sure where his office was located. She then saw someone walking out of an office at the end of the hall. She narrowed her eyes as she bypassed his receptionist, hearing her yelling for her to stop. Alice didn't listen. She and Jasper were going to have a conversation, one way or another. She pushed through the door to see him sitting behind his desk. Alice was momentarily stunned and had to remind herself to actually breathe. He was wearing a dark suit that looked magnificent on him. He had been concentrating on a file on his desk and looked up when she came through the door. Their eyes locked and, as angry as Alice was, she was still taken aback as memories of gentle touches, loving kisses and intimate embraces flashed through her mind.

"Mr. Whitlock, I'm so sorry, she…" Gloria, his receptionist stated out of breath.

He waved his hand at her. "It's fine Gloria. Please hold my calls."

"You have a meeting in ten minutes," she reminded him.

He nodded but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were set on Alice who was walking towards his desk. She was beautiful, more beautiful than he remembered. He had dreamed about her every night since his return, unable to get her out of his mind. He had gone over every conversation they had on the island, looking for a clue, trying to figure out what he had missed and why she hadn't been honest with him. As he observed her, he noticed that she looked angry which confused him. When Alice heard the door close she was right in front of him. She slapped him hard in the face.

"How could you?" she seethed, stepping back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked in shock.

"I've been fired for fraternization. Why would you have me fired? I've worked hard for your family for years." Jasper opened his mouth to speak but Alice continued. "I was wrong for not telling you right away about working for the company but I wasn't sure how you would react. Well, and obviously I was right to be cautious because look at this cheap move you made to get me out of here. Well, you know what. You can't fire me, Jasper Whitlock, because I quit!"

She turned abruptly and started walking quickly to the door but he stopped her, trapping her against it, bringing his body close to hers. He knew he shouldn't but his body was reacting to her presence. His arm wrapped around her and his mouth moved closer to her ear, breathing out in almost a pant. He wanted her, in spite of everything he thought was going on, he wanted her. He didn't want to believe that their connection, that their time had been a lie.

"Don't go," he whispered, letting his mouth touch her ear.

Alice's emotions were raging within her. She wanted to cry, her job meant a lot to her. She simultaneously wanted to turn around and kiss him, to express the love she obviously still felt for him. But mostly, she wanted to hit him, for treating her as if she was nothing, a pawn, a toy to be played with and discarded. She breathed in deeply and brought her elbow up, jabbing it back hard, elbowing him in the gut and causing him to let go of her.

"I hate you," she lied and walked out the door, leaving him gasping for air.

* * *

**A/N… DANG! So Alice took care of herself but damn that Jasper, or was it Jasper? So do you think Bella will be able to let go of Sharkward so easily? And what the heck is going on with Edward? What's that boy up to in Hawaii? We will find out next chapter! See ya tomorrow :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**So WOW, yeah, Alice had a bad first day back. Most want to give Jasper a chance. Well, we will learn more about it later. Right now let's check in with Sharkward and see what he is up to.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Waimea Bay, the birthplace of big wave surfing. Edward climbed the large rock formation, ignoring the throes of people also trying to get to the top. He could hear a few people behind him, someone crying that they couldn't make it all the way up and her partner telling her they could see well enough from where they were. He heard a couple of foreign languages speaking, he recognized French and also German. He sighed and continued his trek until he was at the top. There were several people already there, some young men daring each other to jump, he heard lots of giggling as well. Edward shook his head as he waited for his turn, kicking himself for doing this with so many people around. His eyes moved around to check out his surroundings and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a woman with long chestnut hair looking out over the shoreline.

"Bella," he whispered.

She threw her head back laughing and then turned around, her face shining brightly. Her eyes caught his and she smiled. She certainly was not Bella but she was pretty enough. He had already gotten all his photos for the article and was now on his down time. It was the time where he normally would have picked a 'playmate' to be with but he'd been on the island for ten days and so far no one had interested him. He smirked at the woman and then felt someone nudge him.

"You going?" a man next to him asked.

Edward turned from the woman, "Yeah, of course."

Edward stepped up to the edge and glanced down at the ocean below him. The waves were nice today but he had waned to jump this rock the moment he got here and figured he wold do that before surfing. He turned back to the woman who was now watching him intently and without further contemplation Edward faced the water and jumped over the ledge. He breathed in as his heart beat rapidly, the exertion from falling awakening his spirit while adrenaline coursed through him. As his body broke the plane he sunk deeper into the watery abyss, feeling its cool embrace. Kicking his feet slightly, he calmly moved his arms until he reached the surface. He heard screaming behind him and then a sudden splash. Moments later someone else came up for air.

"That was amazing, don't you think?" a female voice said.

He turned to find the woman he had seen at the top of the rock, right behind him. She swam in his direction while he treaded water. When she got up close he could see that she was indeed very beautiful. She had soft brown eyes and a delightful smile. He wasn't all in with this girl but perhaps getting back in his normal rhythm would help him move past what happened on Eleuthera.

"My name's Sophia. What's yours?" she asked trying to stay above water.

"Edward, come on," he said motioning his head towards shore.

.

.

.

Edward pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard. They had spent the remainder of the day together, her watching him surf while his mind wandered to New York, wondering about Bella. He learned in their brief conversation that Sophia was on vacation with her family for a wedding, not that Edward was interested. He wasn't at all. In fact he had missed most of the conversation. All he knew was that he needed to get back in sync. He was having a hard time on the island. He found himself imagining what Bella would think about everything. Would she like the sights as much as he did? What would be her favorite? What would they be doing if she were with him? She was constantly on his mind even now as he kissed someone else.

"Edward," Sophia said bringing her hand down to his pants.

Edward groaned as her hand slipped inside his pants, squeezing his cock. He lifted her up and she quickly removed her hand, wrapping her arms around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. He quickly made his way to the bed, dropping her down. He scrunched his brows slightly, seeing Bella for a moment. Sophia smiled up at him and started removing her clothes. He blinked his eyes a few times and took a deep breath before removing his shirt and pants, fully expecting his cock to rise to the occasion. Unfortunately it… didn't. He frowned for a moment and began to stroke himself, feeling it twitch and elongate. Sensing he needed some help, Sophia scooted forward and wrapped her mouth around his head. She sucked and sucked but Edward was unresponsive. In a panic, he pushed her back and settled between her legs. He started kissing her fiercely while stroking himself, trying desperately to get hard but it was all to no avail.

"FUCK!" he blurted as his hand slammed against the wall.

She flinched at his reaction while he rolled off of her and washed his hands over his face. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He thought before standing up. He grabbed his wife beater from the floor, pulling it back on and slipping on his shorts. He turned to Sophia and she was sitting up on her elbows. A confused expression on her face.

"Get dressed," he said curtly.

"It's not that big of a deal. Maybe…" she stopped when he glared at her.

"I said get dressed so I can take you back," he stated angrily and then walked out of the bedroom.

He slammed the bathroom door closed and immediately started splashing water on his face. His hands gripped the counter as his head dropped and his eyes closed. He didn't know what was happening. He had never experienced anything like this before. He had always been able to perform. Never in his life had he failed to satisfy a woman. That is until right now. He looked up at his weary reflection.

"What the hell did you do to me, Bella?"

A soft knock rapped on the door. "I'm ready."

.

.

.

Edward walked into his room, letting his hand run down his board. He wasn't sure what he should do. For starters, he was not going back to Waimea Bay tomorrow or the rest of his stay. He was not about to run into Sophia. He didn't need the awkwardness of the situation. It was bad enough on the ride home. She tried her best to reassure him that it was okay and that she wanted to see him again but Edward wasn't interested. He ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't ready to leave Hawaii as that would mean he would need to check in with his father. Edward wanted to postpone that particular piece of his life for as long as he possibly could. He walked to his desk and sat down, turning on his computer.

He started scrolling through the internet, trying to decide what he was going to do. His best bet was Waikiki. There was good surfing there and it was clear south of Waimea Bay but on the down side it was more crowded than he generally liked. He leaned back and let the cursor hover over a file on his desktop. He debated for only a moment before clicking on the folder and running the slideshow. Immediately pictures started flashing across the screen of Bella. His breath hitched and he felt his cock stirring. He glanced down and shook his head.

"Now you get hard," he said to his cock.

He tossed his shirt off and moved his hand into his pants. He began stroking himself, finding that his body was responsive. Picture after picture of Bella filled his screen from their time on Eleuthera. Pictures from Lighthouse Beach, Surfer's Beach, his cabin and the cove reminded him of every moment he spent with her. Edward slouched slightly as he brought his hard cock completely out. He stared at the screen, at Bella, his hand working up and down his cock. Squeezing his head, he drew his cum down his shaft and let out several grunts and moans, while his hand moved vigorously, faster and faster until he cried out, his cum spilling on his stomach. He took several deep breathes before picking up his discarded shirt and cleaning up the mess.

"Great! I can rub one out staring at Bella's pictures but can't get it up when a beautiful woman is sucking my cock." He sighed as his head fell back on the chair. "I'm in big fucking trouble."

.

.

.

"Did you enjoy your time in Oahu?" a stewardess pleasantly asked as he boarded the plan.

"Yeah, it was wonderful," Edward said politely and took his seat in first class.

He rubbed his eyes as more people boarded the plane. The trip had been far from wonderful. Oh, he had gotten many fantastic shots. In fact, they were some of the best in his portfolio but personally he had faltered, unable to perform when called upon. He couldn't help but feel that life as he knew it was over. He would be entering a world he had no interest in, a life he wanted no part of, and for what? He didn't know. That's not true, Edward knew. He had grown up privileged and inherently it made him a coward. He was afraid to know a life without money, a life that he took for granted. He used and used, be it women or his father's money. He liked to think of himself as the rogue Cullen but he was nothing of the sort. If he was, he would tell his father to fuck off and let the chips fall where they may. But he knew he would not do that. He had wandered through life, coming and going as he pleased, living his life to the fullest, all on his father's dime but now his father demanded payment. Then there was Bella. He couldn't stop thinking of her. She was special and she opened his heart. In essence, she was everything he never realized he needed until she was gone.

"_Do you make a good living off of your photos," Bella asked._

_She had been going through his files of the other beaches he had visited._

"_Umm, I don't know, yeah, I suppose." Edward replied. "Scoot forward."_

_She complied with a grin as he slipped in behind her and clicked on another folder. He had never gone through his photos with anyone. Not even his family. Yet when Bella asked if she could see them he didn't hesitate which surprised him. She had been nothing but positive the entire time. Pointing out how she felt as if she were actually there and asking questions about everything. As soon as he settled behind her, he placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. _

"_Edward," she turned her face just slightly and cupped his cheek. Her eyes kind and thoughtful, her expression was deep and meaningful, "When I see these pictures you took it's as if I can see... you."_

_He smiled as his lips founds hers, relishing every moment he had left._

"Can I get you anything?" the stewardess asked.

Edward glanced around and realized somewhere over the course of his thoughts they had already taken off. He shook his head and turned to the window. They were above the clouds and he found it ironic that only now did he realize that one cannot live in the clouds. At some point they have to come down to earth. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to instead stay above ground for a little while longer, as he thought about the amazing woman who had made him see the world differently.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, Sharkward hasn't said the words but me thinks he might just be in love with our Bella. So now that he is on his way to New York, anyone want to lay odds that he will try to make contact with Bella?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**So yep, you guys are great! I was honestly a little worried with that last one, thought I might need some protection or something, hehehehe, just kidding but seriously, you guys showed me how much you get these characters :-) So, let's see what happens now that Bella and Edward are both in New York.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Bella walked into the living room to see Alice sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper, the classifieds to be exact. It had been just over three weeks since she lost her job. The first few days were the most difficult. She couldn't understand what had happened. That shifted to anger, a rarity for Alice, and finally resolution. She knew she needed to find something. The fact they had paid her a month's salary helped, as it allowed the girls to continue doing all the things they had been doing previously along with some wiggle room for Alice to job hunt.

Alice had not had much luck on the job front. She had an excellent letter of recommendation which had opened some doors but the bottom line was the salary. Alice was accustomed to a certain amount, something she had worked up to and the prospect of starting below that was difficult for her to accept. Bella wanted to be supportive but she was concerned. They had utilized most of their savings on the island and Bella didn't make enough to cover Alice's share of the bills. As a result, Bella was being extra cautious in how she spent her money just in case Alice was without a job for longer than a month, which was unfortunately creeping up.

"Hey short stuff," Bella said kissing the top of her head. "Anything promising?"

Alice shrugged and set the paper down. "I can understand Jasper being upset with me."

Bella came around the couch and sat down next to her. "Okay," Bella questioned as Alice turned on the sofa to face her. They had had this conversation before and was surprised she was bringing it up again.

"But to have me fired for something that a lot of people have done seems out of character."

"Well, I don't know, Alice. Do you think you really know him well enough to make a judgment on his character?"

"I do, Bella," she said nodding. "Maybe he didn't even know. He looked really surprised when I said I had been fired."

"Supposing that was true, it doesn't really change anything does it?"

"It changes everything, Bella. It means that when he asked me not to leave, it was him talking. It means he felt what I felt."

Bella looked down, trying to think of what to say. She knew that Alice was infatuated with Jasper, perhaps she even loved him, but this was going too far now. She had followed Alice on every crazy adventure she had, including Eleuthera, but at some point this obsession became unhealthy. How could she tell her to stop all of this in a good way? A way that wouldn't hurt her feelings. Finally Bella looked up at her.

"Alice, baby, you know I love you but," Bella licked her lips and inhaled sharply before continuing. "This obsession you have with Jasper has gone on long enough. I think maybe you need to let him go."

Alice frowned and narrowed her eyes slightly, "That's funny coming from someone who hasn't 'let go' of Edward," she said picking up the paper again.

Bella leaned back, feeling her heart drop into her stomach. Edward was an off limit topic. It was extremely hard for her to think about him. She wouldn't allow herself to get depressed though. She couldn't. She had told herself that she would only remember the good times they had. That it was nothing more than an island fling, a fling that set her mind and body free, but a fling none the less. It was the only way she could consolidate her feelings. She couldn't help but wonder though if he was with someone already. Had he replaced her with another? Is he making love to her at this very moment?

"Bella?" Alice called.

Bella looked up and felt Alice's fingers wipe the tear she didn't realize she had shed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought Edward up. That was a low blow."

"No, ummm, it's okay." Bella hugged her quickly and got up. "I better go. Good luck today."

"Thanks. Have a good day." As Bella reached the door she added, "Say hi to Jasper for me."

Bella stopped and looked over her shoulder. Alice was smirking as she crossed her legs and circled a job announcement in the paper. Bella sighed and closed the door behind her. She hated when she did stuff like that. It was as if she could sense things happening before they happened. She shook her head and headed towards the train depot. As she bypassed her local Starbucks, she breathed in deeply, wishing she could stop but she didn't. Once Alice lost her job, Bella decided that she needed to be more frugal. Not going to Starbucks saved her close to $150 a month. Every dollar counted at this point. She absently maneuvered through the crowded street, missing the positive energy that always accompanied Alice's presence. She hated this almost as much as she hated knowing that she'd never see Edward again.

.

.

.

"Ms. Swan?" Bella looked up from her papers and saw Jasper standing in front of her.

"Yes," Bella responded, glancing to the left and right, seeing that people were watching her.

"May I have a word?" he asked politely.

"Of course, Mr. Whitlock." Bella motioned for one of the other girls who proceeded to walk over. "Lizzy, can you answer my phone. I'm sure I'll only be a few minutes."

Lizzy looked between Mr. Whitlock and Bella and nodded. It was unusual for him to come on this floor. As a chief executive his office was on the top floor, down the hall from his father's. _This can't be good_, Bella thought and then remembered what Alice had said this morning about telling Jasper hi. If she hadn't been scared to death she would have laughed. Suddenly, Mr. Johnson came barreling down the hall with a frantic look on his face as he approached them.

"Mr. Whitlock. Do we have an appointment?" he asked befuddled.

"No," Jasper said crisply. He turned to him, his expression cold. "I don't need permission to talk to an employee. Do I?'

"No, of course not, Mr. Whitlock, I didn't mean to imply otherwise."

"I am having a word with Ms. Swan if you, or should I say, my father must know." He turned sharply and placed his hand on Bella's lower back, guiding her stunned body towards the elevators.

He walked them both into the elevators and pressed the lobby floor, stepping away from her. Bella watched as his hands went into his pockets and he faced the door. His body was tense as evidenced by the rise and fall of his shoulders. Bella wasn't sure what was going on and now was worried that maybe she was being fired as well. She and Alice couldn't both be out of jobs. That would be devastating. When the doors opened, he stepped out.

"Come with me," he stated firmly but without the angry tone he had used with Mr. Johnson.

Bella followed him into the lobby which he bypassed so that he could step outside. Once there, he looked up and down the street before crossing and entering a coffee shop. Bella looked around the small establishment as Jasper walked back and took a seat, motioning for her to sit across from him. The waitress immediately brought coffee to both of them and offered Jasper a warm smile.

"Thank you, Mavis."

Jasper ran his hand through his hair and looked across at Bella. She looked confused. _Well, welcome to the club_, Jasper thought. After Alice had left his office three weeks ago he had met with Mr. Johnson who refused to tell him how he found out about him and Alice, only stating that his father had approved of the firing. Jasper had been livid and unfortunately his father had been conveniently unavailable to him for a week. When he had finally met with him, he had simply said what's done is done. Just like that. It was over. When he tried to ask more questions a day or so later he was informed that he needed to think about the company, the family, and what was best for everyone. In other words fall in line and don't question. He had reluctantly done just that but not a day went by that he didn't think of Alice, wondering what could have become of them and questioning why he didn't try to find her. It wouldn't have been that difficult to do. It wasn't until last night at dinner that he realized he could no longer go with the status quo that was his life.

"_Jasper, the chef prepared a special meal," his mother began. "I told Salvatore you had been in the Bahamas recently and that I thought you might be missing the islands." She said with a smile._

_Jasper gave her a quizzical look and then heard his father scoff._

"_I don't think it's the food he liked, dear."_

"_Oh really?" she turned to Jasper, "Did you meet someone there?"_

_Jasper sighed and took a sip of wine. "It was…"_

"_Nothing," his father finished for him._

_Jasper narrowed his eyes and set his glass down._

"_Oh don't look at me that way, son. You're better off without this Alice woman."_

_Jasper sat back as it all started to fall into place. "I never told you her name," Jasper seethed._

_His father looked down at the plate that was set before him, avoiding his son's gaze._

"_What did you do?" Jasper demanded._

"_Secured your future," his father said simply, looking indifferent as he began eating._

"Mr. Whitlock, I'm not sure why I'm here," Bella stumbled with her words while Jasper breathed out, having been drawn out of his memory.

"Is Alice doing okay?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"Umm, yeah, I guess. Finding a new job is difficult," Bella stated uneasily, not sure where this was leading.

He gently tapped his fingers on the table. "I'm sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Aside from getting her job back," Bella questioned, her anger starting to creep out.

He paused with a faraway look on his face before finally responding, " No, I won't be able to do that."

"Why ask if…" Bella stopped and clenched her fists under the table, trying desperately to stay calm. "May I speak freely?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alice really cared about you. Yes, she knew who you were when she met you on the island. She's been in love with the idea of you for ages. Too bad the reality of you was lacking. Because ya know what, she was fraternizing with you but I don't see you suffering in any way," Bella raged, unable to stop herself. Jasper opened his mouth to speak but Bella continued. "Is she a bit extreme? Hell yes, she can be, especially when she sees something that she wants. But…" Bella rose from her seat. "She's never been interested in your money. EVER! And for the record," she leaned down as to not draw attention to herself and whispered in a strained voice, "She's not now nor has she ever been a gold-digging whore!"

Jasper's eyes closed and his expression became strained as he remembered telling Alice that. It was not one of his proudest moments. He had immediately called the airlines afterwards and got the hell off of the island but he regretted leaving in that way. In fact, his intent was to talk to Alice once she returned from her vacation. Unfortunately, all hell had broken loose before they had a chance to do that and then he wasn't able to. _This is such a mess!_ He thought as he opened his eyes and saw that Bella was walking outside the diner.

Bella was fuming at Jasper for the way he treated Alice, for the inequity of the situation. But mostly she was angry at herself. She had lost her temper and basically yelled at one of the executives. If he wanted, he could fire her on the spot. _Damn, this mouth of mine_, she thought as she pushed through the door in a panic and walked straight into someone.

"Bella," she heard a familiar voice say.

Bella eyes shot up and low and behold Edward was standing before her, smiling that wonderful smile at her. He looked different though. Instead of the board shorts and wife beater, he was wearing a suit and tie. Instead of his long wavy hair, he was sporting what Bella liked to call the professional man's cut, short at the sides and a tad longer up top. He had only a hint of stubble on his magnificent jaw but it was perfectly manicured. Simply put, he was breathtaking. Bella automatically reached her hand up and ran it over his shorter hair, causing him to chuckle. Suddenly, his expression became serious. His tongue passed over his lips as she whispered his name.

"Edward," she didn't recognize the sound of her own voice.

"Yes," he replied, going in for a kiss.

The minute their mouths touched it was as if they had never been apart. Their fear, their joy, their confusion and their desire all erupted within them. And more importantly, the love that neither had expressed to one another became very real and completely overpowering. They both realized then and there that their lives were forever entwined and although they had not yet expressed their feelings for one another they were both aware of its presence. That would need to be enough for right now.

* * *

**A/N… Awww, Sharkward came back for her. Is this their HEA? Hmmm, there is the pesky business of his mob related family and what about Alice and Jasper. Could a HEA be in store for them as well? We shall see, just a couple more chappies left :-)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**So Hmmm, looks like everyone is in consensus on this, Jasper needs to grow a pair and man up…LOL... But, that's not all that happened. Edward is in New York… YIPEEE. Let's back track just a little to see how he ended up in front of the diner.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Edward stared absently outside his window as the cab drove him to his apartment in the city. An apartment he hadn't seen in over a year. He bought it when he was twenty one and received his trust fund. He used it primarily when he was in the city as he liked his privacy and felt ridiculous staying at hotels. He would have preferred to stay someplace smaller but his father insisted that if he was purchasing he needed to purchase with the intention of investing. He pulled up to his place at Central Park West and sighed. It was a monstrous building with twenty floors. The grounds were fitted with a courtyard, fitness center, wine cellar, rooftop deck, a screening room and several other amenities that Edward never had the desire to use.

"Hold on," he told the cab driver and headed through the foyer.

"Mr. Cullen, it's good to see you again," the concierge said gleefully.

"Thank you, Sam. Am I stocked up?"

"Yes, sir. I made sure of it personally."

"Thank you." He grabbed the luggage carrier and headed back outside.

"Sir, I can have someone do that for you," he said to Edward's retreating figure.

After loading everything up and paying the cabbie Edward made the trek to his two bedroom apartment on the sixteenth floor. As he stepped inside and looked around, he felt, nothing in particular. It was exactly as he remembered. A white leather sectional took up most of the living room space with an abstract designed coffee table set before it, along with matching end tables to the sides. A large a crystal glass vase stood proudly on the coffee table with some form of plant in it. Something Edward never took the time to think about. He had a space efficient yet trendy table in the dining room with beautiful centerpiece in the middle and four high back chairs. The walls were adorned with two large paintings from some up and coming artist that everyone had talked about. More plants and vases were dispersed throughout the room with the intent of making it looked lived in. It failed miserably. The apartment was cold, a reflection of whom he was supposed to be versus who he actually was. His mother had helped him decorate, i.e.: she had picked everything out with an eye for entertaining, something Edward never did. He set his bags down by the door and grabbed his surfboard, setting it against the wall. He then proceeded to collect his computer, cameras and all its gear which were in a large durable case. He pushed the cart into the hallway and stepped back inside. With a sigh, he grabbed his gear and headed down the hall to his office. Once there, he picked up the phone on the desk.

"Sam, can you send someone up to get the luggage cart?" Edward asked. "Thank you."

He hung up and smiled. Now, his office he loved. His mother was not allowed to touch anything in there so it was exactly as he wanted it. He had a large desk that spanned half of one of the walls. His Canon Graphic Arts and Photos printer set on one end of the desk while a standard paper and photo printer sat next to it. He often missed the days of actual dark room photo development but that was not a feasible option anymore. He glanced around his room, admiring his set up. On one wall was a large white board which he used as a screen for his photo displays but also where he jotted down important dates and watched an occasional movie. The other wall had a large cork display that had been specially designed to take up most of the wall. That was where he liked to pin his photos when he was trying to decide which ones to use for a particular project. In almost the middle of the room sat a large comfortable recliner that faced the white board, along with a small table next to it. Some of his favorite prints adorned the remaining walls. He felt himself grinning, already mentally deciding which pictures from this current project he would put up. He nodded, this felt like home to him. He drug his bag to the desk and after a few minutes, he had hooked everything up and pulled out the photos he had preselected for the photo essay. He carefully started pinning them to the adjacent wall, grouping them by island, until all eighty pictures were displayed. He would make his selections from these, picking the ones he felt were the absolute best before printing them out in a larger size to give to National Geographic.

Several hours had already gone by. Edward had selected six photos from five of the six islands he had been on but was stuck with the Eleuthera selections. He'd always been very meticulous in his decisions but was frustrated that he couldn't decide. Was it that every picture reminded him of Bella even though she was not in any of the ones on the board? He would not let himself go there. Sighing, he determined that he would wait, let his head clear, coming to the conclusion that it was the jet lag that was making him indecisive and not Bella. He sat at his desk and proceeded to pull up the selected pictures, tagging them with his copyright and listing their exact locations. He would still need to write up a small article that he would attach with the pictures but that would most definitely wait. He was so involved with what he was doing that he actually jumped when he heard a knock on his front door.

"How did you know I was home?" Edward asked opening the door to see his father standing before him.

"Hello to you, too," Mr. Cullen said as he stepped inside.

"I'm sorry, hello."

Mr. Cullen had never been a patient man, especially when it came to his son. He had wanted him with him for a long time but Edward always went in the opposite direction of him, ever since he was an adolescent. For a long time he blamed his wife for encouraging this behavior but later realized it was simply Edward's way. He had tried to be supportive over the years but that was growing increasingly more difficult. When Edward decided to pursue photography he had been disappointed. _Who makes a living taking pictures?_ He had thought at the time and still did. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst came three years ago when Edward decided to surf for a living. At that point he had put his foot down and indicated that he would halt the availability of his trust fund if he didn't start working for him soon. Edward had delayed him for three years. Enough was enough.

"You need a haircut," Mr. Cullen said casually as he glanced around the room, seeing that Edward hadn't unpacked. "You do plan on staying," he turned to look at his son.

Edward nodded, "yes, I said I would but I have some things I need to do first."

"What things?"

"I have a job to finish. Dad, it's a huge deal. I told you it's for National Geographic." Edward said annoyed and noting his father's unimpressed expression he continued, "Whatever happened to finishing what you start?"

Mr. Cullen ran his hand through his hair and sighed as he walked to the sofa and took a seat. He did not want to have a fight with him on the very day he returned. Mr. Cullen crossed his legs and motioned for Edward to sit down as well. Edward reluctantly did and waited for the lecture to ensue.

"I know that we haven't been close the last several years and that this isn't what you want but I need an heir and you're it. I won't always be around and…"

"Wait, are you sick or something."

"No, not at all. My point is that hopefully we can make this work out for both of us. It would be nice to spend time together. Like we used to before you went off to school."

Edward looked down to the ground. He remembered wanting to spend every waking minute with his dad when he was younger. He would shadow him continuously and every summer he'd spend the entire time following his dad to various meetings. It was during the summer after he turned eleven that all that changed. He had come home excited telling his mom that he had met some of dad's business partners. When she asked who, he told her Aro Volturi. Even to this day he remembered the look on her face and how all the blood seemed to have drained from it. Later that evening when they thought he was asleep, they argued. It was the only time he had ever heard his parents fight. By the end of summer he was shipped off to boarding school and it was never the same between him and his father. Edward looked up and could see his father was watching him.

"I'd like that, too," Edward finally said, with a nod.

His father rose with a smile on his face and pulled out a card. He handed it to Edward saying, "I want you to talk to Mark. He's expecting you so call today because he's already booked. He is going to bump someone to take care of you."

Edward looked at the card for the barbershop he was to go to, _so it begins_, he thought to himself. He immediately ran his hand through his long hair, already missing it.

"We have accounts at Gucci, Armani and Dolce so choose which ever you like best. Pick out a minimum of seven suits, including shoes." Edward nodded absently. "And, your mother and I expect you for dinner tonight," his dad continued. Edward looked up when he felt his dad squeeze his shoulder. "I'm glad you're home, son."

.

.

.

Edward sat in the conference room along with his father and a few other people he was not interested in getting to know. Everyone had treated him well, like royalty even, but Edward was already bored. He longed to at least be outside. He missed the ocean, he missed riding that perfect wave, he missed the feel of the water on his skin and he missed the freedom of mind that surfing provided him. He had only been working in the office for two days and he already hated it.

"I need to meet with Mr. Whitlock to go over quarterly financials."

Edward's ears caught that. He looked up and saw that it was Jason Jenks talking. His father's business manager and right hand man.

"I'd like to go with you if possible," Edward spoke up.

Jason started to say something and his dad raised his hand, looking at his son with a smile. "That's a good idea, Edward."

Jason frowned. He had been optimistic when Tony said his son was coming to work for the company but so far he had not been impressed. He didn't believe that Edward had the disposition for the work and seemed disinterested in learning anything. _Why's he suddenly interested? There must be another reason for him wanting to go_, Jason thought but would never say out loud.

"Of course, I'd love for you to shadow me." Jason said unable to hide his annoyance at the intrusion.

Meanwhile, Edward's father beamed, excited that Edward seemed interested in something, anything, related to the company. _Maybe if he sees the financial part of the business he will want to become more involved?_ Mr. Cullen wondered. Jason gathered his things annoyed but he knew he couldn't question Tony's decision on this. He only hoped that Edward would eventually put in some effort.

Edward paid no attention to Jason as they walked out of their building and got into the waiting town car. Edward had one purpose and one purpose only and that was to see Bella. He had told himself he wouldn't do it, that he wouldn't force the situation but he couldn't let her go. She was on his mind constantly. Perhaps if they saw each other again she would change her stance. As they stepped out of the vehicle in front of the Whitlock's building he saw her crossing the street, following an angry looking man in a business suit. His heart dropped, _she's with someone?_ He questioned and then shook his head. _No, no way, no fucking way. _He could feel the rage building within him.

"Edward," Jason stated aggravated that he wasn't listening to a word he'd been saying.

"I'll be right back," Edward said dismissively as he crossed the street.

Edward was trying desperately to control the growing anger inside even though he knew he had no right to be upset. But he couldn't accept that she was with someone else. He stopped at the door and saw her rise from her seat. She said something angrily to the man at the table and then stormed off. Edward stepped back as she pushed through the door and suddenly she was right before him. She was beautiful in her business attire, her long hair flowing everywhere, her face filled with anger and confusion. His heart beat rapidly as he breathed in deeply.

"Bella," he stated simply.

She looked up at him and his heart was on fire. Everything he had felt on the island came back to him. She reached for his hair and looked surprised. He chuckled as he realized that she didn't quite recognize him in his current state. Not that he blamed her at all as he didn't recognize himself anymore either.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes," he said unable to stop himself from kissing her.

They kissed long and passionately, right there on the sidewalk in front of the little diner. He wondered briefly if he could simply sweep her away. Would anyone miss them? His father surely would and what about Bella, he was positive that she couldn't leave her job in the middle of the day. With those thoughts in mind, he reluctantly pulled away from her, cradling her face with his hands before touching her lips once more.

"What are you doing here?" Bella finally mumbled, still shocked at his presence.

"I'm supposed to meet with Mr. Whitlock. I don't know which one," Edward said, embarrassed that he was so eager to see her that he had neglected to get some vital information.

"That would be me," Jasper said stepping up to them.

Edward let go of Bella's face. He had momentarily forgotten that she had been sitting with this man. Edward's face hardened as the man looked between the two of them. Then suddenly Edward realized that he actually remembered meeting this person once. His mother had invited people over for a birthday party when he was eleven. He recalled a small skinny boy that pretty much stayed at his father's side. _This must be Jasper_, he thought.

"I was expecting Mr. Jenks." Jasper looked at Edward for a moment longer and seeing the resemblance smiled. "Mr. Cullen, I presume."

Edward nodded and shook his hand. "I think we've met before."

"Yes, I believe it was your birthday party. You were eleven or twelve?"

Edward laughed, "Eleven."

Jasper looked across the street and saw Mr. Jenks standing at the curb. He looked perturbed but he wasn't sure if that look was aimed at himself or Mr. Cullen. He turned back to Edward and motioned his head towards his office building.

"You are a little early but come with me, let me show you to my office."

"I'll be right there," Edward said. "Give me a moment, please."

"Of course," Jasper replied and turned to Bella curiously, wondering how she knew the son of their biggest client. He started to say something else, to ask her to relay a message to Alice, to tell her he was sorry for how things happened but instead he closed his mouth and turned towards the street where he left to greet Mr. Jenks.

"Can we go somewhere to talk, when you get off tonight?" Edward asked, praying that her answer would be yes.

She nodded excitedly. "I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N… GAH! Just one more chapter before the epi but hey, they are together *twirls happily* Can they work things out? Has she changed her mind about being with him? Ahhhh, we shall find out tomorrow. Love you guys :-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GrandeDame**

**So, will Jasper grow a pair, will Edward and Bella work things out? let's see what happens next :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Jasper looked at his watch. His meeting with Mr. Cullen and Mr. Jenks ended forty minutes ago. It had gone well but if you asked him what transpired he would not be able to remember as neither his heart nor his head were in it. He was troubled as Bella's words rang in his head, causing him deep pain. She spoke the truth and it made him realize just how much his father dictated his life and how much he towed the line because of it. He didn't even stand up for a girl who had done nothing wrong. Well, she had lied that she knew who he was, but, in hindsight he could understand why she did it. The problem he saw was that they never got the chance to actually talk about it and if his father had his way they never would. He pushed back in his chair and stepped out of his office, walking to the other side of his floor. He breathed in deeply and stepped inside his father's opened door. Mr. Whitlock was talking animatedly on the phone and motioned for Jasper to take a seat.

"How'd it go?" Mr. Whitlock asked, hanging up.

"Good. Mr. Jenks brought Mr. Cullen's son, Edward."

"Really?" he nodded, "What's your impression?"

Jasper shrugged, "he seemed nice."

"Nice?" Mr. Whitlock questioned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm leaving for the rest of day." Jasper stated, not answering his question.

His father laughed, "Leaving, what for?"

Jasper rose and set his hands on the desk causing his father to lean back, startled. "I'm going to fix what you messed up."

"Honestly, Jasper, all this fuss over a woman you barely knew."

Jasper narrowed his eyes and slammed his hand on the desk, "I LIKED HER and YOU messed things up before I had a chance to get to know her better." Jasper fumed and then drew in a breath trying to calm down. "She may not forgive me for how I treated her in Eleuthera or for what you did but damn it I need to find out."

"I won't give you permission to leave." Mr. Whitlock stated with little weight behind it.

It was Jasper's turn to laugh, "Well, I guess you'll need to fire me too. You're good at that aren't you?" Jasper turned and started walking to the door satisfied with himself.

"Jasper, come back here!" his father yelled.

Jasper didn't listen, instead he stormed out of his father's office, leaving him speechless. As he walked down the hall he finally felt in control of his life. He had stood up to his father. A rarity but his father was wrong about Alice and wrong about what Jasper needed in his life. Jasper may not have known completely himself but what he did know was that Alice made him feel happy, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He couldn't dismiss that. He had to see where it led. He only hoped that Alice would let him explain.

.

.

.

Bella tapped her fingers on her desk nervously. For some reason, the clock seemed to be going extremely slow. It had been a crazy day so far. Between the incident with Jasper, then running into Edward, her emotions had been all over the place. She had texted Alice telling her what had happened with Jasper and that afterwards she had run into Edward. She also told her that she would be seeing Edward tonight and not to wait up. Bella had the distinct impression that Alice might get a visitor as well. Jasper had seemed out of sorts when they left the diner and Bella had heard that he actually left early. _Well, he better go apologize to Alice, that's for damn sure_, Bella thought as she checked the clock once more. When it finally read five, Bella sprung from her seat and made a mad dash to the elevator. Well, as quickly as her heels would allow her.

"Bella," Edward called to her.

She turned towards the sound and smiled widely. He was still in his suit but had taken the tie off and loosened the top couple of buttons. She took off her heels and ran over to him, flinging her arms around his neck. He buried his nose in her hair, smelling her sweet fragrance. He had missed that. He had missed everything about her. He lifted her into his arms and started walking them backwards. Bella giggled as he stumbled while trying to back them through the door. By the time they got outside the building they were both laughing hysterically as he set her down.

"Where to, Ms. Swan?" he asked with a light kiss on her lips.

She stopped smiling, a serious expression formed on her face, "let's go to your place."

His look mirrored hers as he nodded. His hand grabbed hers as he led her to the waiting cab. They kissed the entire way, unable to break from each other. If they could have actually had sex in there they most surely would have. When the cab stopped and they were finally forced to break away from each other, Bella looked around and realized where she was at. She had never been to this part of town, way beyond her social scale. She glanced at Edward, suddenly worried and nervous. He kissed her lightly.

"It's okay, baby. Come on."

Edward handed the driver a handful of bills and helped Bella out. Out of his periphery he could see Sam waving at them as they entered but Edward was only focused on Bella. In the elevator they immediately found themselves kissing again, only stopping when the bell indicated they were at Edward's floor. As soon as they were inside his apartment Bella let out a soft breath. The apartment was filled with modern furniture and plants strategically placed throughout. It looked like it belonged in a magazine photo spread and not something someone would actually live in, let alone Edward. She couldn't help but frown.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She turned to him, "This doesn't look anything like you."

He nodded, "I know. Come here, let me show you something."

"Is it amazing?" Bella asked in almost a whisper.

He smirked naughtily, as he remembered telling her that he wanted to show her something amazing when he took her snorkeling. He reached for her hand again and directed her down the hall, passed his bedroom and into his office. When Bella stepped inside her hands went to her mouth. Now, this looked like Edward to her. There were several of his pictures on the wall including one of her and on the adjacent wall was a slideshow of pictures from Eluethera, chronicling their time together. Edward came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sit with me," he said before kissing her sweetly on the temple. "Let's talk."

He sat in the recliner and brought her onto his lap. He began to say something but her lips landed on his, stopping the words from coming out. They started kissing, slowly at first but then, as was always the case, it became impassioned. Soon he found his hands moving up her thighs until he had bunched her skirt at her waist. She raised her hips and he immediately slipped her panties off and let two of his fingers enter her. She was wet, ready for him. He moaned as he removed his fingers. He wanted her to see them, to see what he watched every night since he left her on Eluethera so he flipped her around. Her back rested against his chest as she faced the slideshow. She glanced at the screen, which was now showing images from Lighthouse Beach. She didn't realize just how many photographs he had actually taken until this moment. Her eyes fluttered closed as he reinserted his fingers and with his other hand unleashed his more than eager cock.

"I've missed you," he hummed in her ear.

"I've missed you, too."

He knew they needed to talk. There was so much they had to say and work out but right now what he needed the most was to bury himself deep inside of her. He raised his hips to pull his wallet out of his pocket but Bella reached her hand behind her and stopped him. He dropped his hips in confusion.

"Have you ever been with anyone without a condom?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"No, of course not, have you?"

"Yes but I've been tested, have you?"

He almost laughed that they were having this particular conversation right now. "Yes, I'm tested every year. I'm clean."

"So am I and I'm on birth control," she drew her lip into her mouth and smiled before speaking again. "You can go bare if you want to."

Edward couldn't contain his smile. He had won the fucking lottery. He removed his fingers again and entered her for the first time without a condom. It was heavenly. He thrust inside her over and over as she swiveled against him. Bella knew they needed to talk about everything. She had so many questions but she needed to be connected with him first. At the moment all that mattered was that she was here with him, the details they would figure out later.

"Oh fuck, baby. I'm sorry but this is going to be fast. I'm so fucking hard right now."

Bella threw her head back against his shoulder and brought one hand to her breast, pulling and tugging on her nipple while the other moved below to circle her clit. Edward momentarily lost his rhythm as he watched her but recovered quickly. They moved against each other, their gasps and moans the only sounds in the room until first Bella and then Edward screamed out as their orgasms hit them like the crashing waves on that perfect island paradise they had met on. He brought his hand to her cheek and moved her face towards his where their lips found each other once more. As they continued to kiss and gently sway against one another, he knew with certainty that he needed to make things right, that he needed Bella in his life.

"That was so good, Bella," Edward said smiling as he caught his breath.

"I'm glad you're back," she muttered as he lifted her off him and cradled her in his arms.

He smiled and traced his fingers along her cheek. Laying a soft kiss on her head, his mind weary, not sure where to begin. She snuggled further against him, hearing his rapid heartbeat and wondering if she should start the conversation or if she should wait for him. Finally, he took a deep breath and started, knowing they couldn't avoid the inevitable any longer.

"Bella, I know you don't want to be attached to my family. Trust me, baby, I don't either. But I'm not sure how to get out of it."

Bella sat up a little. "Can't you just leave, do photography for a living?"

He shrugged, "My father told me once that if I didn't work for him he would cut me off, my trust fund, everything. What I get from photography isn't very much and it isn't consistent."

Bella frowned. _Wasn't very much, as opposed to what_, she wondered? She certainly didn't make enough to afford a place like this but she was managing, she was traveling. She didn't have anyone paying her way. Of course, she didn't have a huge half a million dollar apartment on the upper west side either. Edward sighed when he saw her furrowed brow.

"I know that's very self-centered. I'm sorry. I've just…" he paused as his eyes glanced downward, ashamed. "I've never lived a life without money." He looked into her caring eyes, "I'm afraid. I like the luxuries money affords."

"I understand what it's like to be afraid, Edward." She paused before trying another approach. "Are you even happy with this suit and this haircut, working in some office?" Bella asked and he shook his head. "I mean, you are incredibly handsome and all," she added seeing his trademark smirk come across his face, "but this just isn't you."

He sighed, "No, it's not but my father isn't the kind of man people say no to."

"Edward is he, you know," Bella bit her lip not wanting to say the rest.

"He's a business man, Bella, but, yes, his primary client is Aro Volturi."

"Have you done anything illegal?" She asked hesitantly.

Edward shook his head, "No," he looked down again before adding, "Yet."

"Edward you are so much better than what you will be forced to do with your father. Maybe you can't make tons of money being a photographer but wouldn't that be better than being miserable?"

"Bella, will you, will you give me a chance to figure it out? I can't simply leave. I need a plan but I want to know that you're with me. I can't do this without you."

She nodded, "We'll figure it out together, okay."

He nodded. Relief washed over him as their lips touched once more. He knew she was right. He knew he couldn't work for his father. He would suffocate and end up despising him for it. But he wasn't sure what his options were at this point. But at least Bella would be by his side and they would figure a way out of this, together. Bella pulled away from his embrace and started chewing on her lip nervously.

"Edward," she started and stopped.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"Were you," she took a deep breath and expelled the question she was most afraid to know the answer too, "were you with anyone else after you left."

He ran his fingers through his hair, debating for only a moment before nodding slightly. "I don't want to lie to you, Bella. I did meet someone in Oahu. We didn't have sex but I kissed her with the intent of having sex."

Bella tried hard to fight the tears as she nodded. She looked away from him, at the slideshow of their time together in the Bahamas. _How could he have been with someone so quickly?_ She was trying desperately not to be hurt by what he said but she was. She could hear James voice in her head telling her that it was no big deal and that she was overreacting. Her eyes closed as she attempted to stop her tears. Edward could tell that he had hurt her and it made his heart ache.

"Bella, baby, please look at me," he said in a strained voice, afraid he'd lost her before it had a chance to begin. When she looked over at him there were tears in her eyes. He touched her face lovingly. "I was so confused. Everywhere I turned I saw you. You told me we couldn't be together so I thought maybe if I was with someone else then it would make me forget about you."

"I, ummm, I understand," Bella said looking down.

"Baby, I couldn't go through with it."

Bella scrunched her brows in disbelief, still not looking at him. He was lying. No man turned down sex, especially someone like Edward. He was too perfect, too beautiful. He had women throwing themselves at him all the time. She didn't want to be angry at him because she had told him they couldn't be together but she was still saddened by this revelation.

"I know it sounds unbelievable that I didn't have sex with her but, baby, really, I couldn't go through with it."

"But you wanted to."

He sighed, "Yes and no." He was flustered, feeling like he was screwing it all up. Running his thumb over her lip he decided to be 100% truthful. "When I couldn't get hard I took her back to her hotel and didn't try to see her again. Hell, I haven't been able to get it up since I left Eleuthera."

Bella smiled happily until he added, "Well, that's not quite true." Seeing her changed expression he continued, "I could get hard if I looked at your pictures. My cock belongs to you, baby," he said with a playful smile.

Bella grinned, she couldn't help it. "You really couldn't get it up?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"Hey, it's not funny. I was devastated. That's never happened to me before."

Bella giggled and kissed him lightly. "I'm glad."

They kissed lovingly for a few moments before he pulled back. He let his fingers trace the outline of her face. She was so beautiful. Everything he wanted and more. Finally, he grinned mischievously, "I guess my cock knew before I did."

Bella gave him a strange look, "Knew what?"

"That I loved you," he replied seriously.

Bella gasped. "You love me," she whispered.

He nodded before saying the words he had never felt for anyone before he met her. "Yes, I love you, Bella Swan, more than anything."

His ecstatic voice echoed in the room. She breathed in deeply as he tapped his forehead against hers. Her tears fell down her cheeks but this time they were not sad tears but joyful ones. She hadn't anticipated any of this but her heart soared at his declaration. She never believed she would feel this level of passion for anyone and to know he felt the same for her made all the difference in the world.

"I love you, too," she whispered reverently.

Their lips crashed against each other's again, this time with the newfound knowledge that they had spoken the words in their heart. Neither one of them truly knew what would happen after this night. How they would work things out. They only knew that they would do it together and just maybe, luck willing, they could capture what they had on the small island of Eleuthera on this new island they would share.

* * *

**A/N… awww, that's it folks. So Bella speared the shark and found her happily ever after. The epilogue will be posted tomorrow and don't worry, I will fill ya in on Jasper and Alice, and let ya know how Bella and Edward worked out the job issue. **


	25. Epilogue

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3. Your encouragement and support is everything!**

**First off MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!**

**Sorry for the delay but Fan Fiction was down most of the day. But better late than never, right? Soooo Bella tamed the shark but there are some details we still need to work out. This takes place one year after Chapter 24. Let's see what these crazy kids are up too.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Bella watched as he maneuvered over the wave. She would never tire of this. He was exquisite the way he moved, crouching and swaying, his long hair flying. He belonged on the water. It was where he was the happiest. They had actually looked at a few cabins on Eleuthera while here. Edward wanted to buy. He was leaning towards Surfer's Beach but Bella adored Lighthouse Beach, although access at Lighthouse Beach was not as good. Bella took her eyes off of Edward for a moment and glanced behind her at Jasper and Alice's cabin. There was still no movement. _How long can they stay in there?_ Bella wondered with a smile.

Edward and Bella, along with Jasper and Alice, had come to Eleuthera to celebrate their one year anniversaries. It was a double celebration for Alice as she was also celebrating her and Jasper's engagement. It had been a little rocky for them at first. Of course she had forgiven Jasper immediately. Later he tried to hire her as his personal assistant but Alice wouldn't do it as she knew if she did that everyone, his father in particular, would think the worst of her. No, Alice wanted her old job back and she would not be satisfied until that happened. But that was something that Jasper's father had to do, which he did, albeit reluctantly. Alice worked diligently to make sure that Mr. Whitlock understood that she loved Jasper and not the money, but over the course of the year he never gave any indication that he believed it. Jasper didn't care though as he was head over heels for Alice. So before they announced their engagement, she insisted on signing a prenuptial agreement in spite of Jasper's protests and made sure to hand deliver it to Mr. Whitlock. Bella still remembered going with Alice and the look on his face when she dropped it on his desk. Bella smiled, Mr. Whitlock had stared at it speechless as he realized what it meant. Alice had simply turned and strutted out of the office without saying a word. It was priceless. So last month, when Bella told Alice that she and Edward were heading to the islands for a couple of weeks, she talked to Jasper and they decided to do the same. Of course, she hadn't seen her best friend much on this trip.

Bella turned back to the water and grinned as Edward came to shore. He dropped his board on the sand and shook his wet hair. This caused Bella to laugh as he looked like he was starring in one of those shampoo commercials. He strode over to her, king of the world, okay, maybe not king, but definitely the prince. He dropped his hands on either side of her, forcing her to fall back on the blanket. He then proceeded to shake his wild hair again, getting her all wet and causing her to wiggle and laugh underneath him.

"Come surf with me."

"I need to finish these edits," she laughed, picking up the manuscript she hadn't been reading.

His lips found hers. "You're too busy watching me to be working on that," he said with a playful smirk. "You know you want to be out there with me." He brought his mouth near hers, letting it linger just above her lips. "Come with me."

She dropped the manuscript and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her. He nestled himself between her legs as their kiss quickly escalated from playful to let's have sex in a matter of seconds. His hips rotated against hers and he could feel himself hardening in response. Her hands moved languidly up and down his back, kneading his shoulders and then slipping into the back of his board shorts. He moaned as she squeezed his ass and forced him to rub against her in a way that stimulated her clit perfectly.

"Fuck, Bella," he grunted, realizing what she was doing.

"Don't stop, Edward. I'm…" She moaned loudly. "Oh God, Edward, I'm going to cum."

He growled as he continued what he was doing, thankful that they were on a private beach. Although Jasper and Alice were in the cabin next to theirs they hadn't seen them all day and the next cabin after that would not be able to see what they were doing. Bella started grinding against him, whimpering as her orgasm approached until she began clawing his ass, screaming out. Her body convulsed and Edward couldn't stand it any longer. With a quick look up and down the shoreline, he pulled his cock out, moving her bathing suit bottom to the side.

"So fucking good, Bella," he hissed as he entered her completely.

"Edward," she purred, still high from her own orgasm.

He started thrusting faster and faster, grunting with every movement he made. She continued to squeeze his ass, whispering heated encouragement, naughty words telling him to fuck her hard, to go faster and to make her scream. Edward panted and groaned as his movements became wild and chaotic until he reached his peak, cursing as his body stiffened above her. Bella moved her hands from his shorts and let her fingers trace up and down his back as he continued to rotate his hips, while she tightened her walls around him, milking every bit of his orgasm out of him.

"Mmmm, the first day I saw you I imagined making love to you like this," Bella hummed.

"So you made me chase you for the hell of it?" he asked looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

Bella laughed, "Well, I had to make you work for it."

"That you did," he kissed her softly.

She moaned as they kissed tenderly, lovingly. Bella was supposed to be reading her manuscript and making corrections, but Edward was right, she was too busy watching him to concentrate on anything else. They had come a long way in twelve months. At first, she had been worried it wouldn't work as she was still highly troubled with his father's mob connections. She didn't want that life for either of them. But Edward had approached his father about his concerns and that he didn't want to be involved in anything illegal. He expected his father to argue with him but he hadn't. In fact, he had agreed. This had thrown Edward for a loop because he had planned an entire speech on how he needed to quit. Instead, he felt stuck. He had come home to Bella, disheartened, feeling like he would rot in his father's world. It was just about eight months ago when all of that changed.

**Eight Months Previously**

Edward stared at the _National Geographic_ in his hand. He had just received an advanced copy of the issue that would be hitting the stands next week. Excited, he had torn open the package to see Lighthouse Beach on the cover. He smiled as he flipped to the article.

_**Paradise Revisited: Beaches of the World**_

_**By: E.A. Cullen**_

He had a six page spread which was unheard of. Each page highlighting one of the islands along with the write up he'd attached. They had changed the wording some, well, obviously since he wasn't a writer, but they had stayed true to his descriptions. He was happy to see that the pictures he loved the most were in the article, including one of Bella in the Cove. He smiled and wondered what she would think about being in a magazine. He shook his head, _should have thought of that before you sent her picture in with the batch_, he thought to himself.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a meeting in five minutes," Mary, the assistant, said over his phone intercom. Sighing, he closed the magazine.

The day had drug on, the way it always did. Edward glanced at the clock. It was after five and he would be heading home soon. _Thank God!_ His eyes caught sight of the magazine on his desk and he smiled once again. He was very proud of the article which he had read several times already. He had even taken pictures of it and sent them to Bella. She had said they were wonderful and then she had texted the picture of her in the cove with the caption _WTF!_ At first he thought she was angry and then less than five minutes later she sent him a video of her saying how proud she was of him and that she loved him, ending with her blowing him a kiss. He had played it numerous times throughout the day. He began tapping his fingers to his lips as he stared at the magazine. _Maybe if he could see these he would understand_, Edward thought looking towards the door. Edward was suffocating, drowning in an ocean of blueprints and meetings and the trivial pursuits of people he didn't care about. He needed out. He needed the air. He needed the water. With renewed determination, he rose from his chair and headed to see his father.

"Dad, you got a minute?" he asked peeking into the office.

"Come on in, Edward." His dad waved him inside.

It was only then that Edward saw Mr. Jenks sitting in one of the chairs.

"Is this a bad time?" Edward asked.

"No, we are going to have a meeting in a few minutes. You can sit in on it with us," he said causally.

Edward felt his stomach turn. This was not right. It was after hours. He steadied himself and handed his father the magazine. "I wanted to show you this."

Mr. Cullen looked at the copy of _National Geographic _that Edward had handed him. It had a picture of a beautiful pink sand beach on the cover. He opened it to the table of contents and knew exactly where he was supposed to look. He turned quickly to the right page and smiled when he saw his son's name. He started flipping through the pages, admiring the excellent selection of photos. _My son did this! _He thought proudly.

"Dad, what you see on those pages, THAT'S who I am, not this." Edward pleaded hoping his dad would understand.

"What are you saying, Edward?" His father asked looking up, his brows furrowed.

"Dad," Edward started but was interrupted by Mr. Jenks.

"Anthony, we don't have time for this. Aro is on his way."

"We'll discuss this later," Mr. Cullen said firmly to his son.

Edward began to panic. He could see his life passing before him and he didn't like it. He dropped his hands on the desk loudly, "Do you remember what you told me when I was eleven?" His father closed his eyes, as Edward continued, "You said that if you had known that saying yes to Aro would mean losing your son you would have never taken the meeting."

Mr. Cullen sighed and opened his eyes, looking at his son. He could see the desperation in his face. He knew that Edward was unhappy, that he hated this. Edward worked diligently for the past four months but his father could see that he had lost that restless spark, the passion and fire, he always had.

"Please, dad, don't make me take this meeting," Edward begged.

"Mr. Cullen." A cool voice hissed behind Edward.

Edward saw his father's eyes look passed him. Edward started breathing quickly. He had done many adventurous things, faced life or death scenarios numerous times, but he was never afraid that his life would truly be over. Not until this very moment. He knew if he stayed in the office that there would be no turning back. He stood up and turned to face Aro Volturi, the most dangerous man in New York.

"You must be Edward. My, you have certainly grown since the last time I saw you," he reached his hand out to Edward.

Edward hesitantly shook it, noting the men with Aro, all carrying weapons. Mr. Cullen glanced down at the magazine Edward had given him. He had never paid attention to Edward's work or the things that mattered to him. He was always caught up in trying to control him. Since he left at age eleven their relationship had been strained and although he was now working with him on a daily basis, their relationship hadn't improved like he had hoped for. Seeing the pictures Edward had taken made it blatantly clear that Edward did not belong here with him.

"How are you enjoying working with your father?" Aro asked Edward with a smile.

Before Edward could find the words his father spoke up. "He doesn't work for me Aro. He was just stopping by." Edward whipped his head around confused. His father came around his desk and handed him the magazine. "I'll see you and Bella this weekend." When Edward didn't move he turned to Aro, "Will you excuse us, Aro."

"Of course," Aro said taking a seat.

Mr. Cullen placed his hand on Edward's lower back and walked him to the door. Edward was confused. What had his dad meant by saying that he didn't work for him? Was he firing him? Did he say that simply for Aro's benefit?

"What are you doing?" Edward whispered.

"I'm not letting you take the meeting," he said softly, so Aro would not hear him. Edward opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. "Now go get your things and get the hell out of here. We'll talk later."

"Dad, I…" Edward stuttered as his heart beat a mile a minute.

"I love you, son," his father said before shutting the door.

Edward stood momentarily stunned. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Was his father really giving him permission to leave? Was he free without any financial repercussion? He looked at the magazine in his hand and nodded realizing that it was just that. His father had released him from his business servitude. Edward ran into his office and snatched Bella's picture off his desk and made a mad dash to the elevators before his dad changed his mind. He was anxious to get home to Bella and tell her everything.

**Present Time**

Edward removed his cock which brought Bella back to the present, just in time to see him tuck it back inside his shorts. He smirked at her before fixing her bathing suit. He then hopped up like he didn't just have sex moments before and reached his hand down. She smiled as she took it and allowed him to help her to her feet. He picked up her board and smiled mischievously.

"Now, hurry up before my cum starts dripping down your leg," he laughed and started strutting back to the water.

"That's real romantic, Edward," she hollered at his retreating figure and could see that he was still laughing.

She took off and when she caught up to him, she wrapped her arm around his waist. He grinned and kissed her softly on the forehead before dropping her board on the water and moving to his own board. He set it next to hers, laying down on it and started to paddle out. Bella chuckled and got on her board as she started paddling faster in order to catch up to him. He glanced at her, his eyes sparkling, his face lit up from the exhilaration of their romp in the sand but also that he was where he loved to be the most, the water, ready to become one with the wave. He mouthed the words; _I love you_, before rising on his board and taking off with the next big wave.

"I love you, too," Bella smiled, as she watched him.

Bella couldn't believe it had been a year since they met on this very island. She had moved in with Edward within the first few months of them getting together in New York. She chuckled thinking how she held out two weeks longer than Alice did before she moved in with Jasper and reorganized his life. Bella and Edward briefly thought about selling his apartment but when things settled with his father they decided to keep it. But Bella was not living in that cold environment. Nope, she quickly set out to redecorate it; removing all the trendy things and making it reflect who they were as individuals. Needless to say Edward's photographs were proudly displayed all over the house.

In the past year, Edward had published a well-received photo essay for _National Geographic_ who later commissioned him for two more, one he had just finished which involved him going to Morocco for a month and the second would take place in the Amazon, something she was a tad worried about but ultimately she knew he would be okay. _People don't get lost in the Amazon anymore, wait, do they?_ Bella shook her head at her thoughts. He had also done a few smaller gigs with _Time_ Magazine. In essence, he was doing what he loved, making descent money as a photographer and then playing on his trust fund. It couldn't get better than that.

Bella's eyes shifted to the side, seeing her wave approaching her, she quickly rose on her board. She herself had finished her first novel, entitled, _Beyond the Beach_, a story about finding love when you least expect it. She had brought it with her because she had to finish editing it but she had been more interested in the island than her novel. She glanced towards the shore for a second to see the pages flittering back and forth. _I'll do it later_, she thought with a smile as she took her wave out, following her shark who was no longer a dangerous entity but a beautiful creature of the ocean who had captured her heart and soul.

* * *

**A/N… well, that's it folks. I had such a blast riding this wave with you. It was so much fun to post this little beach story when the weather outside is so freaking cold. Maybe I should write a winter story in the summer… LOL**

**I want to take a moment to thank a special friend of mine, Shan Ellis. She approached me earlier this year with an idea for a story. It was a story about a gorgeous surfer with long hair, who meets and falls in love with a brown eyed girl who changes his views of the world. She even gave me the manip she pictured Edward as. I visited with her for a bit and got some of her main ideas down and wah-lah, Sharkward was born. So thank you Shan for entrusting your story with me. I hope it was everything you wanted it to be :-)**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. They made me smile so much, you guys have really shown me, Sharkward and Bella (or Blowfishella as ****DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma ****likes to call her) so much love. I am truly grateful for all of you. A special thanks to all my playroom girls who constantly encourage me and ease me away from the edge and to all my tried and true LR Groupies**** who have been around from the beginning, reading and reviewing all the crazy stuff that flitters through my mind. Love you all so very much!**** And an extra special I love you to my girl Corinne who preread this for me and finally to my forever Beta Amanda for ya know, everything.**

**Okay, I promised you all a present didn't I? Alrighty, then, are you ready? I will be posting a special Helios Christmas Outtake in about an hour… Love you all :-)**

**Laters Baby**


End file.
